Ouroboros
by Ivanka Romanova
Summary: Albus Dumbledore tenía una razón más para luchar en la guerra que nada tenía que ver con Harry Potter. Siempre fue un hombre que guardaba secretos pero éste fue quizá el mayor de todos los que tuvo que esconder. ¿Tenía alguna idea de lo que significaría para todos esconder a su nieta, una heredera de la linea de sangre que casi lo destruyó? Porque ella era... ¿Quién era ella?
1. Introducción I: Comienzo

Buenas tardes, comunidad fanfiction. Después de cierto tiempo meditando sobre las cosas que he escrito, me he dado cuenta que estoy más o menos lista para escribir la historia como debía ser escrita.

Bienvenidos. Ésta es una historia de ficción de una idea que surgió hace tiempo y que quizá algunos ya han podido leer: Historias de una Slytherin. Siempre quise saber qué hubiese pasado si Albus Dumbledore tuviera a alguien que proteger que fuera de su sangre, alguien que realmente le importara. Sabemos que él es gay, por lo que debía ser toda una historia la cual escribir.

Sin más, les presento el primer capítulo de la historia que estoy reescribiendo.

Disclaimer: _La historia y personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a la autora J.K Rowling. Yo hago uso de la línea temporal de su historia para crear la mía, pero la idea me pertenece así como el desarrollo y redacción de este fic. Les pido respetar la autoría. Di NO al plagio._

 **Introducción 1: Ahí donde todo empezó.**

14 de enero de 1981.

El hombre de ojos azules miró con expresión tensa la casa derruida en medio de la noche. Aunque no había ningún sonido alrededor de la estructura y ninguna señal que delatara a algún posible enemigo, la atmósfera expectante contenía tanta tensión como la que él mismo sentía.

En su mano izquierda sostenía el mensaje de socorro que fue mandado a su despacho a través de la red flu y era aquel mensaje el que le hacía sentir en su alma los más oscuros temores que hubiese sentido en muchos años. Antara no había querido escribir mucho más que lo necesario en el pergamino que le mandó o quizá no había tenido tiempo para hacerlo, pero sus palabras, escritas con toda la urgencia de su requerimiento, revelaban claramente lo que necesitaba.

 _"Nos ha encontrado. Padre, tienes que ayudarnos. Ven a casa."_

Albus Dumbledore había visitado en numerosas ocasiones aquella residencia en medio de la nada, donde su hija y su esposo decidieron vivir y nunca la había encontrado tan silenciosa como aquel día. Su corazón ansiaba que subiera las escaleras y se apresurara a saber qué había sucedido, pero su mente, más brillante que nunca en su centenario de vida, le recordaba que debía revisar los alrededores para revisar si era una trampa, si el mensaje era auténtico o si había Antara había sido coaccionada para realizarlo.

Pero no había nada. Ni un sonido o algún ramalazo de luz o algún detalle que permitiera advertir si allí había sido realizada magia.

Con un movimiento sutil de su varita el anciano mago buscó magia en los alrededores de la residencia. Lo que esperaba, algún tipo de marca tenebrosa, no estaba ahí y, a excepción de un hechizo de ocultación para los ojos curiosos de muggles, no pudo encontrar ningún encantamiento que le permitiese entender si existía algo fuera de lugar en la escena, aunque si se podía percibir cierta energía que parecía provenir dentro de la casa.

Albus inspiró aire lentamente y, con paso seguro y decidido, se acercó a la puerta de la casa, en el porche oscuro donde siempre había hecho falta algún farol o fuente de luz pero que el dueño de la casa, Thomas, jamás había querido poner.

La tensión seguía en el cuerpo del mago pero no hubo resistencia para abrir la puerta. Cuando ingresó en el vestíbulo de la casa también lo recibió una oscuridad que le hizo saber que las lámparas de la casa no estaban funcionando.

Encendió un lumos con un hechizo silencioso y se dirigió a las tres habitaciones de abajo, registrando los cuadros en las paredes, las mesillas donde diversos artefactos y libros estaban desparramados pero limpios y el piso, en busca de huellas, magia, sangre… lo que fuera.

Todo estaba como la última vez que había estado ahí, lo cual hacía latir más rápido su corazón. Dentro de él sentía que los detalles vistos hasta entonces eran como una puesta en escena dispuesta para sus ojos y sus labios finos, arrugados por la edad, estaban fruncidos mientras trataba de descifrar el acertijo.

De pronto, en aquel silencio ensordecedor, escuchó un grito situado a su izquierda, hacía arriba.

Provenía de las habitaciones de arriba. Del cuarto de su nieta.

Dentro de su ser Albus Dumbledore sentía un miedo helado crecer, haciéndole difícil respirar. Había escondido a su familia hacía un año, desde que Antara le dijera que podía estar embarazada y llevaba mucho tiempo protegiendo a su hija de la insensatez de su marido al buscar al lado oscuro y tratar de averiguar los planes de Voldemort, ya fuera para ayudarlo a él con la batalla o para evitar que su matrimonio con la hija de su enemigo los sumiera en el desastre pero no podía estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo y ahora sentía que había cometido un error, aunque no sabía cuándo, cómo o con quién.

Por supuesto que puso un encantamiento Fidelio para proteger la propiedad. Por supuesto que era él el guardián.

Entonces, ¿Cómo es que alguien había podido quebrar una protección mágica que había puesto con tanto cuidado?

Se transportó en volandas con su magia hacía el origen del sonido, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y miró hacía todos lados, aunque había hecho la luz de su varita lo más discreta posible, su instinto le decía que, quien fuera que había quebrantado la paz del hogar, ya sabía que estaba ahí.

El grito se oyó de nuevo y ahora estaba suficientemente cerca del sonido para distinguir que era el de un infante. No había ningún niño excepto su nieta, que apenas tenía tres meses de edad, en la casa y el grito no sonaba a ella pero de todas maneras abrió la puerta del dormitorio, endureciéndose para lo que fuera a encontrar dentro.

Nada excepto el silencio y una cuna vacía y una ventana abierta lo recibieron.

Victoria no estaba ahí y no había señal de lo que fuera que hubiera originado el sonido y Albus observó con celeridad la habitación, su paciencia y su prudencia agotadas.

La habitación estaba vacía y no había rastros de las pertenencias y juguetes de su nieta. Lo único que quedaba era la cuna donde Antara solía hacer dormir a su hija y el frío del invierno que la ventana abierta dejaba pasar.

Albus se quedó un momento en silencio y después, con un ademán, convocó su Patronus con forma de fénix.

\- Dile a Batilda, Nicholas y Elphias que los necesito. ¡Apresúrate!-

El fénix respondió con su voz cantarina y se desplazó por la ventana hacía fuera. Sus tres amigos esperaban afuera, muy cerca de la casa.

Desde que Albus había recibido aquel fatídico mensaje pidió ayuda a sus más cercanos amigos, apareciéndose los cuatro en el camino que llevaba a la casa de los Dumbledore siendo sólo él quien había entrado en la casa.

Ninguno de sus amigos sabía mucho de Antara, de su vida o de sus asuntos ni tampoco de la madre de ésta, a la que jamás habían conocido, pero ellos confiaban en Albus para apoyarlo y conocían lo suficiente su reserva con respecto a su situación personal como para no hacerle preguntas y estar atentos por si él necesitaba refuerzos.

Albus no esperó a que ellos entraran o a darles instrucciones. Le había tomado todos aquellos minutos para darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando y ahora la prisa era realmente necesaria.

Al salir de aquella habitación empezó a lanzar hechizos de revelación a diestra y siniestra por el resto de la casa. El hechizo de ocultación era sutil y poderoso al mismo tiempo, de tal forma que él no pudo percibirlo ni siquiera al entrar en contacto con él.

El mago se obligó a no prestar atención a sus sentimientos y a concentrarse en lo que hacía, además de barajar las respuestas posibles a la pregunta que tenía en mente, ¿Quién había mandado Voldemort a hacer aquel trabajo? La maestría de los hechizos y el cuidado de su planeación lo sorprendían, no era la magia más potente que había sentido pero, quien quiera que fuese, sabía hacer uso de sus fortalezas y debilidades con mucha habilidad.

Al fin consiguió desbaratar la madeja y la oscuridad desapareció disipándose en forma de cristales rotos.

Y entonces él pudo percibir la verdadera apariencia de la casa de su hija.

En lugar del aspecto pulcro que había notado al ingresar, por todas partes pudo percibir los restos de un duelo encarnizado.

En el pasillo que daba paso a las dos habitaciones restantes de la planta de arriba había seis muebles. Usualmente la pesada mesa de madera estaba llena de fotografías y objetos curiosos que Thomas solía coleccionar y encima estaba un espejo que ocupaba toda aquella pared, dándole un aspecto acogedor al espacio.

Ahora las fotografías estaban hechas pedazos, el papel fotográfico hecho jirones por lo que parecían navajazos, los marcos y los cristales hechos trizas y los pedazos esparcidos por todos lados.

El espejo estaba intacto pero había dos líneas de sangre sobre él, como si alguien hubiera pasado los dedos para manchar su límpida superficie.

El mueble tenía los cajones fuera de lugar y los objetos destrozados impedían su paso.

Alarmado, Albus se precipitó hacía las otras habitaciones, moviéndose con dificultad entre los objetos rotos.

La habitación de Thomas y Antara era la más cercana a la de su nieta y tenía la puerta cerrada. Albus trató de echarla abajo pero había algo que impedía que lo hiciera, por lo que hizo uso de su magia para deshacer la puerta.

Estuvo a punto de entrar impetuosamente a la habitación pero no tuvo que hacerlo para poder ver lo que pasó.

El rostro debajo de los ojos azules empalideció y Albus trastabilló un momento, agarrándose a la pared para evitar caer.

El cuerpo de Antara había estado apoyado en la puerta para evitar que se abriera y cuando él desapareció su soporte cayó hacía un lado.

Ella estaba muerta.

Albus sintió como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado y luchó por respirar, negándose a desfallecer. Su hija era la única persona en la habitación y era evidente que había subido a la habitación a tratar de resistir mientras su padre llegaba. Tenía el cabello cobrizo parcialmente quemado y muchas heridas a lo largo del cuerpo, producto de su lucha con la o las personas que la atacaron.

El charco de sangre que rodeaba a la mujer le hizo comprender a su padre que ella había muerto desangrada.

Albus sólo se tomó un momento para recuperar su fuerza y salió de allí para buscar a Thomas y a su nieta.

Había menos objetos rotos en aquel lado de la casa, lo que quería decir que Antara había tratado de huir a la habitación desde la otra escalera y se había aferrado al espejo para poder seguir caminando a pesar de la sangre que estaba perdiendo.

Después de la habitación de la pareja quedaba una gran pared y el giro hacía el ala oeste donde estaba el estudio de Thomas y la habitación de invitados. Albus abrió rápidamente la puerta de la habitación de invitados, donde siempre había dormido cuando visitaba a su hija, pero estaba vacía.

Destrozó la puerta del estudio de Thomas y encontró la misma destrucción que antes pero ninguna persona. Una de las ventanas tenía los ventanales astillados y una mano estaba firmemente agarrada del alfeizar.

El mago llegó hasta allí y al asomarse por la ventana pudo ver que Thomas era quien colgaba de la ventana. Lo agarró por el brazo y lo arrastró con cuidado hacía la habitación, haciendo espacio entre todos los objetos destrozados para situarlo.

El hombre apenas respiraba y tenía la consciencia por muy poco y Dumbledore empezó a examinarlo en busca de las peores heridas para poder estabilizarlo, obtener información y salvarlo, si era posible.

\- Albus…- oyó la voz de Thomas mientras le quitaba el saco negro, dando paso a una camisa empapada en sangre.

\- Thomas, no te muevas- ordenó con la voz tan calmada como pudo- Tengo que restañar tus heridas mientras podemos moverte.

\- No… - dijo el hombre con el hilo de voz que le quedaba- Tienes que… Se llevó a Vic. Ayúdame, Albus.

Los ojos verdes del hombre lo miraban con una intensidad que llevó al mago a comprender en segundos lo que había sucedido.

-¿Quién?- preguntó inclinándose hacía él con la urgencia de su necesidad y el pánico que estaba tratando de controlar dentro de sí mismo compitiendo con su esperanza. Al menos ella estaba viva.

-Terence…- silbó Thomas con su último aliento- Terence Nott.

Albus se quedó helado un instante, mirando a Thomas, quien había cerrado los ojos por última vez.

 _¿Terence Nott se había llevado a su nieta?_

El mago sabía que debía moverse y correr a resolver aquel problema pero sentía su miedo amenazando con paralizarlo. Siempre se había destacado por su capacidad para hacer frente a todas las crisis y a todos los problemas pero aquello era demasiado personal, demasiado horrible y él necesitaba un minuto.

Tenía que pensar.

\- ¡Albus!- oyó una voz a lo lejos y se obligó a concentrarse en el sonido para no derrumbarse- ¡Albus!

Sintió a alguien arrodillarse a su lado y se volvió para ver. A su lado estaba Nicholas Flamel con el rostro distorsionado de angustia.

Tomó la mano que le ofrecía y se puso en pie, obligándose a poner toda su resistencia y fuerza de voluntad en lo que tenía que hacer.

-Terence Nott se llevó a Victoria, Nick. Necesitamos movernos. En este momento, la vida de mi nieta depende de nosotros.-

Agradeció a los cielos que Nicholas no pronunciara palabra alguna, sino que asintiera y lo acompañara. Entre los dos bajaron las escaleras hacía la planta baja, donde Bathilda se encontraba tratando de identificar lo que estaba pasando y arreglando lo poco que podían de lo mucho que había sido destruido.

\- Elphias está arriba- informó Bathilda al verlos. – Albus, ¿Qué…?-

\- Antara está muerta- dijo Dumbledore sin más explicaciones- Y Nott se llevó a Victoria, así que será mejor que vayas por Elphias, Bathilda, y vayamos a la Mansión de los Nott.-

Bathilda empalideció visiblemente pero asintió con valentía y fue en pos de Doge.

Al final, los cuatro se desaparecieron de aquella casa y aquella tragedia.

Tiempo después, Bathilda admitiría que el corazón de Albus probablemente se quebró por completo aquella misma noche.


	2. Introducción II: Ella es lo que queda

Éste es el segundo capítulo de la Introducción. Como verán, muchos detalles que omití en la primera parte ahora son desvelados. Si tienen dudas, pueden preguntarme a través de un review.

 **Introducción II: Ella es todo lo que me queda.**

15 de enero de 1981

La Mansión de los Nott se encontraba en West Hill, muy cerca de la costa y muy cerca de Gales, también. Era una de las Mansiones mágicas más antiguas y los hechizos de ocultación de su localización podían rivalizar incluso con los de Hogwarts. Nadie se atrevía a ir a ese lugar sin invitación y tampoco existía alguien que quisiese hacerlo ya que corrían muchos rumores de lo que sucedía en las tierras de Terence Nott y de los secretos de las cosas que había visto y vivido su esposa, la señora Skadi Nott.

Terence Nott era un mago de sangre pura que tenía mucha influencia política y era un mago muy avezado en muchas artes mágicas. Sin embargo, además de un enemigo formidable, era un hombre duro de sobrellevar incluso en cualquier tipo de interacción. Se rumoraba que era cruel y que nadie se atrevía a oponérsele, incluso aunque ocupara un alto cargo en el Ministerio o tuviera la habilidad mágica para enfrentarlo.

Albus Dumbledore sólo lo había visto una vez, aunque sabía mucho de él. Además de ser partidario de Voldemort y alguien con mucha influencia pública en el Ministerio, Nott solía dirigir las peores misiones de manipulación para desestabilizar el sistema. No podía asociarse ninguna actividad delictiva con su poder político pero la Órden del Fénix tenía un largo historial de terribles crímenes que siempre llevaban hacía la Mansión Nott, aunque ninguno de ellos había podido probar que él fuera el instigador o atraparlo en alguna de sus escaramuzas.

Dumbledore sabía que Voldemort consideraba a Bellatrix Lestrange y Lucius Malfoy sus mejores vasallos pero también sabía que Terence Nott podía ser incluso más peligroso que los dos juntos. A él nunca le había interesado estar en la luz y la gloria y por eso era un enemigo más difícil: se sabía lo que hacía pero no cómo, se sabía que tenía poder, pero en realidad no había datos que pudieran extraerse de quién era él.

Desde que Antara se había casado con Thomas Grindelwald y le había comunicado a su padre que estaba embarazada, Albus había trabajado por esconder a su nieta de Voldemort. Incluso contando con el mayor secretismo, las noticias vuelan rápido en el Mundo Mágico y no había mejor presa para el Señor Oscuro el vástago de Grindelwald, engendrado por la hija de Albus Dumbledore.

Con mucho cuidado y con mucha discreción, Albus había conseguido que el nacimiento de Victoria Vasiliki Grindelwald pasara completamente desapercibido y había logrado que su hija viviera una vida relativamente tranquila al lado de su esposo. Jamás aprobó su relación y tampoco había confiado nunca en Grindelwald hijo pero Antara nunca lo había escuchado ni hecho caso cuando le pidió que se separara de Thomas por su propia seguridad.

Ninguno de los dos pensó nunca unirse a Voldemort y Thomas era un hombre decente a pesar del padre que había tenido pero era igual de arrogante que él y aunque admiraba a su suegro, fue un rudo golpe para él que éste no lo aceptara realmente como parte de la familia. Tomó muchos años y el nacimiento de su primera hija para que Albus aceptara finalmente la situación y trabajara en entablar un lazo con Thomas pero todo lo que estaba pasando le probaba cuán acertado había estado al estar en contra de todo aquello: porque Thomas, tan seguro de su propia superioridad de pensamiento y astucia, cansado de esconderse, había jugado a aliarse con Voldemort, no para estar en su bando, sino para obtener la suficiente información para evitar la catástrofe de su familia.

¿Apoyaba Antara lo que él estaba haciendo? Albus conocía a su hija mejor que a nadie y sabía que ella era tan inteligente como él, por lo que probablemente nunca tomó en serio sus estrategias ni sus aires de superioridad.

La ruina de ella había sido su amor por él, exactamente como la ruina de Albus había sido enamorarse del padre de Thomas. Cien, mil veces ambos lo habían discutido y Albus le había pedido, le suplicó que dejara a Thomas y lo dejara ayudarla a escapar con la niña que habían tenido.

Antara sonreía dulce, tristemente con aquella boca que le recordaba tanto a su madre y los ojos azules que heredó de él llenos de pesar por él, no por sí misma.

\- No lo voy a dejar- le decía con tranquilidad- Sabes muy bien que es un buen hombre y que me ama, padre. Tal vez tenga errores de juicio y tal vez no haya manera de convencerlo de que no debería buscar tu aprobación con tanto fervor pero eso es tanto culpa tuya como de su padre. Su padre lo abandonó y ahora tú lo abandonas, no esperes que él te haga caso cuando has pasado tantos años intentando separarnos.-

Bueno, él no consiguió separarlos. Quizá ese era el error, después de todo. No haberse llevado a su hija del lado de aquel hombre desde que vió el anillo de compromiso en su mano. La dejó ser libre para irse.

Y ahora ambos estaban muertos.

Albus observó el círculo de piedras que señalaba la entrada de la casa de los Nott. No conocía a su enemigo completamente pero sabía que su nieta se hallaba detrás del círculo y detrás de aquellas paredes que no podía ver todavía. Parecía obvio que la niña había sido raptada para ser criada a la usanza de los mortífagos y que Terence ocuparía muy bien su ventaja sobre él pero interiormente él no podía dejar de pensar qué era lo que Nott le haría a la pequeña niña, que sólo tenía cuatro meses de nacida.

A su lado, Nicholas y Bathilda cuchicheaban distintas maneras de romper el círculo. Nicholas había tenido muchos años de vida y visto casi todas las formas de magia y Bathilda era probablemente la mejor historiadora que tenía la Inglaterra Mágica y Muggle pero eso requería un conocimiento de magia oscura que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de poseer.

Elphias no estaba con ellos, ya que tenía la orden de estar atrás por si hacía falta refuerzos o algún apoyo que requiriera más magia que la de aquellos tres. Albus no quería dar la alarma ni que otros se enteraran de lo sucedido porque eso sólo haría que Victoria corriera más peligro pero también estaba consciente que aquella tarea entrañaba más peligros que seguridades.

Él no sabía si Voldemort ya estaba enterado sobre la niña. Esperaba que no, porque incluso con sus poderes iba a resultar difícil salir indemne para criar a una niña que se había quedado sin padres, (eso si conseguía sacarla de allí con vida) si los otros mortífagos se habían unido a la causa. Lo que tenía a su favor era la ambición del señor Nott: Era poco probable que él le hubiese ya avisado al señor Tenebroso sin haber evaluado primero cuánta ventaja podía sacar del asunto.

Y hasta entonces, era mejor que los demás no se enteraran: entre tantos buitres, todos reclamarían su parte y entonces todo aquel trabajo no iba a servir de nada.

-Albus, creo que ya sé la manera de romper el círculo- dijo Nicholas entonces. El hombre no se volvió a mirar a su amigo: De todos sus amigos, Nicholas era el que mejor lo conocía y no quería ver la compasión y comprensión de sus ojos. No quería lidiar con sus sentimientos ahora.

No hasta que su nieta estuviera con él, a salvo.

\- ¿Es algo que podamos hacer rápidamente?- preguntó examinando la arena negra alrededor del círculo.

Nicholas susurró unas breves frases en su oído y Albus asintió.

Mientras los dos se arremangaban las mangas de la túnica que llevaban, Bathilda retrocedió para darles espacio.

Nicholas no perdió tiempo, haciendo un corte profundo con la varita en el brazo izquierdo de Albus, lo justo para que la sangre brotara pero no lo suficiente para ser de gravedad. Luego hizo lo propio con su brazo derecho y ambos derramaron su líquido vital mientras Albus declamaba un hechizo con toda la potencia de su rabia, de su dolor.

Las piedras saltaron por los aires, desparramando la arena hacía los lados que se convirtieron en escorpiones que empezaron a caminar hacía ellos.

Bathilda convocó una luz blanca para envolverlos a los tres y empezaron a caminar entre aquellos animales, la magia de la bruja siendo su única protección, dejando un reguero de sangre a su paso, como un rastro.

Caminaron por lo que parecían horas. En realidad no había nada que pudieran divisar del paisaje o del lugar porque una niebla negra y espesa les impedía ver más allá de sus propios pasos. Podían percibir a medias los escorpiones y otras trampas en el camino que esquivaban con la ayuda de la magia de Bathilda pero nada más que eso y prevalecía su inquietud al observar lo rápidamente que la bruja estaba gastando sus fuerzas al ayudarlos.

Finalmente llegaron a las puertas basálticas de aquel lugar. Eran enormes y estaban hechas de forma muy tosca. Albus podía sentir claramente la magia oscura en aquel sitio y tomó del brazo a Nicholas para que sus fuerzas se juntaran para resistir aquella fuerza que les impedía pasar.

Los tres sabían que no llegarían más allá del umbral. No venían a asaltar el Castillo, sino a parlamentar y buscar una manera de escapar después, aún así incluso estar a las afueras de la Mansión Nott requería un esfuerzo que ellos soportaban sólo a medias.

Pasaron los minutos mientras esperaban. Los tres sentían el mismo silencio ensordecedor que Albus sintió cuando entró en la casa de Antara y los tres tenían que luchar para no hacer algo para romper esa mudez que se hacía cada vez más terrible.

Al fin hubo movimiento en la puerta basáltica y una figura apareció, totalmente cubierta de negro.

Ninguno de ellos podía ver su cara, tapada con un antifaz austero. Pero no hacía falta: los fríos ojos del color de la niebla reflejaban a las claras que estaban frente al dueño de la casa.

\- Buenos días.- saludó el hombre con voz tranquila. Su voz era media, metálica y aunque suave, había acero en el fondo de ella.- ¿A qué debo el placer de su visita?-

Ni Flamel ni Bathilda dijeron nada. Eran un apoyo pero era Albus quien tenía que hacerse cargo de la situación, cosa que hizo mirando a los ojos a su anfitrión.

\- Buenos días, Terence- dijo, como si aquel hombre no hubiese violado la intimidad del hogar de su hija, como si no la hubiese matado.- Creo que sabes tan bien como nosotros a qué hemos venido. ¿De qué depende que retornes a la niña a su familia? No tienes ninguna razón para quedártela. -

Terence ni siquiera hizo el menor intento de negar que fue él quien la raptó, lo que confirmaba las sospechas de Albus: Él quería negociar directamente con él.

\- Es una niña interesante, ciertamente- dijo el hombre con la misma tranquilidad- No ha llorado en todo el rato que ha estado aquí, como si esperara que su abuelo viniera por ella. ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar porque volviera sana y salva a tus brazos, Dumbledore?

Albus haría lo que fuera por su nieta, matar, morir, suplicar, venderse, gritar, unirse al lado oscuro, cualquier cosa: era la única persona de su familia que todavía quedaba, con excepción de Aberforth y él no podía perderla. Pero no podía decirle tal cosa a un hombre como Nott, quien sólo aprovecharía aquello para hacer más daño.

Así que sonrió brevemente, con lo poco que quedaba de su fuerza espiritual.

\- Eres muy osado, ciertamente, a pensar que raptar a mi nieta no tendría consecuencias. Deberías responder más bien qué te hace pensar que saldrás vivo de lo que acabas de hacer.-

\- Tu nieta es mi seguro, Dumbledore- respondió Terence plácidamente- Si cualquier cosa me pasara en este momento, la niña moriría en el acto. No te preocupes, no le he hecho nada, pues un botín dañado no tiene valor alguno. Pero no juegues con mi paciencia ni con mi buena voluntad: ninguna de ellas es demasiado abundante.-

\- Un sabio consejo, ciertamente- asintió Dumbledore- No me parece que perder el tiempo sea una buena idea. Pero me intriga, Terence, que tengas tan valioso trofeo tú sólo cuando sabes a quienes te enfrentas: ¿Por qué no está aquí Voldemort para recibirnos?-

La expresión de Terence apenas cambió pero sus labios parecían más una fina línea y Albus comprendió que tenía razón: Terence no le diría a su señor hasta que hubiese fijado su precio.

\- El Señor Tenebroso confía en mí para realizar esta tarea- se limitó a decir el hombre- Después de todo, ella no es más que una niña. Es su sangre lo que interesa, limpia completamente y además, con la semilla de Gellert Grindelwald en su interior. ¿Qué acólito podría resultar mejor? Y si no, es posible que fuera un aliento para Grindelwald de ayudarnos, a pesar de su decrépito estado actual.-

Albus sabía que Gellert jamás pagaría por recuperar a Victoria, ni siquiera siendo de su sangre. Abandonó a la madre de Thomas en cuanto supo que llevaba a su hijo en el vientre y nunca deseó saber nada de su hijo, mucho menos del vástago del mismo.

A su lado, Nicholas no había hecho ningún movimiento pero Dumbledore sabía que si se volvía, podría ver en su mirada el asombro y el entendimiento. Nunca les había dicho nada sobre el esposo de Antara ni sobre la herencia que pesaba sobre su nieta y tampoco pensaba dar explicaciones ahora: sabía que, por la simple carencia de respuesta, ni él ni Bathilda lo abandonarían. Gellert era pariente de Bathilda, después de todo.

\- Déjate de tonterías- dijo Bathilda en ese momento, como si siguiera los pensamientos de Albus- ¿Acaso no puede tu sangre limpia hablar claro? Dínos el precio por la niña.-

Terence no se molestó en mirar a la bruja. Sus ojos estaban puestos en los de Albus y ambos estaban sondeando al otro sin decir palabra.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Al final, como si Terence concediera que el asunto merecía una respuesta, respondió:

\- La vida de la niña es un gran premio- declaró- Que requiere un alto precio. Los tres tendrán que retirarse de la guerra hasta que termine y la niña se quedará aquí hasta que esto pase, como garantía de su buena voluntad.-

El precio había sido dicho y absurdo como era, Albus vió en él una oportunidad.

Miró a sus dos amigos con tranquilidad. No necesitaba hablar ni usar la magia para que ellos lo entendieran.

\- Suena justo- dijo – Pero quiero verla primero.-

Bajó la varita, que había sostenido y la bajaron también Nicholas y Bathilda.

Terence se hizo a un lado, indicándoles con un gesto de la mano que pasaran por delante de él.

Ellos caminaron, Albus al frente. Terence usaba el hechizo Lumos para guiarlos aunque él estuviera detrás, vigilándolos todo el tiempo.

No podría decirse que ninguno de ellos supiera por donde iba o hacía donde iban. La Mansión Nott era llamada también "El Castillo de las Mil Puertas" porque sólo alguien con la sangre Nott era capaz de entender la magia de traslado de las puertas del lugar por lo que ningún pasadizo, pasillo, puerta o corredor llevaba siempre al mismo lugar y, por tanto, no había forma de memorizar el camino.

En consecuencia, tuvieron que esperar un rato hasta llegar a su destino, una habitación blanca y desnuda, en la cual sólo había una cama y la breve luz solar sobre la misma.

\- Caminen hacía la pared- ordenó Terence al llegar, haciendo un hechizo para impedirles pasar hacía la cama. Los tres magos se colocaron junto a la pared, todavía muy lejos de la cama pero desde donde se podía distinguir al bebé que dormía tranquilamente sobre las mantas.

Albus reconoció inmediatamente a su nieta. La inspeccionó rápidamente, en busca de algún daño, hechizo o algún hecho que le ayudara a entender si había alguna amenaza sobre su vida.

No lo había.

El mago se giró y dirigió su varita a Terence lanzándole un chorro de energía para propulsarlo al otro lado de la habitación, lejos de su nieta y de ellos mismos.

Terence estaba preparado para ello pero su hechizo escudo no resultó tan potente como para repeler el hechizo de Albus.

Cayó en la esquina inferior derecha de la habitación desde dónde lanzó una maldición paralizante a su enemigo.

Nicholas pasó al lado derecho de Albus y se concentró en la barrera mágica que Terence había puesto para poder quitarla y agarrar a Victoria.

Albus no esquivó la maldición, sino que la dirigió hacía la puerta cuyo impacto sonó como un gong. Bathilda se encargó nuevamente de proteger a Albus sobre quien iba un fuego mágico. El hielo invocado por ella anuló el fuego y Terence lanzó una maldición púrpura sobre ella, que cayó sobre la pared al agacharse ella.

Albus aprovechó la pausa y lanzó un simple " _Expelliarmus_ " hacía Terence. Éste, todavía concentrado en la maldición de Bathilda y el contraataque de ella no pudo realmente esquivar el hechizo y su varita cayó en manos de Albus.

Terence sonrió fríamente al verse en desventaja.

\- No puedes matarme, Dumbledore- le recordó- Si me matas, el hechizo que impide que se acerquen a la niña se convertirá en una serpiente que la matará. No puedes cambiar eso, por muy poderoso que seas.-

Albus sonrió con su acostumbrada forma benevolente. Sólo sus ojos, que parecían fríos truenos azulados, delataban su ira.

\- ¿Quién dijo que tenía que matarte?- dijo solamente y sin más, lanzó un certero " _Obliviate"_.

La cara de Terence se volvió vacía, sentado como estaba en el suelo. Cuando Albus advirtió que los recuerdos de lo sucedido habían desaparecido, lanzó un hechizo de sueño hacía el patriarca Nott.

Éste perdió la consciencia sin hacer ningún sonido.

Y entretanto, Nicholas y Bathilda deshicieron la red que custodiaba a la nieta de Albus. La niña había despertado y los veía con sus grandes ojos verdes en silencio.

Ellos no se acercaron. Esperaron a Albus y, en cuanto éste estuvo seguro que Terence ya no era ningún peligro, se acercó a la niña y la tomó en brazos con el brazo libre que le quedaba, el que no tenía la varita.

\- Mi pequeña- dijo Albus- Ven con nosotros.

Victoria soltó un gorjeo, como si hubiese reconocido a su abuelo. Probablemente así era, ya que Albus la había cargado muchas veces desde que había nacido.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con éste?- inquirió Nicholas quien ocupó el lugar de Albus mientras éste saludaba a su nieta- ¿Y cómo saldremos de aquí?-

\- Hagan un hechizo de ocultación a la habitación- contestó Albus- Hay que borrar todo rastro de que estuvimos aquí para que cuando Terence despierte, no pueda hacer investigaciones de lo que dejamos atrás.-

\- Yo lo haré- dijo Bathilda, quien hasta entonces no había dicho nada, concentrada en la pequeña niña que sonreía y hacía sonidos sin sentido en los brazos de su amigo.

Los dos hombres esperaron a que ella finalizara los últimos detalles del encantamiento y Nicholas repitió la pregunta esencial:

\- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para salir de aquí?-

\- Por la ventana- dijo Albus- Las puertas nos conducen dentro de la Mansión, pero nadie dijo nada de las ventanas.-

Flamel soltó una risa y abrió la ventana, que daba directamente hacía la costa.

\- Viejo amigo, contigo siempre vivimos las aventuras más extrañas- declaró mientras saltaba hacía la arena, para poder ayudar a Bathilda y a Albus, quien tenía algunos problemas para moverse con la niña en brazos.

Llegaron al Valle de Godric y a la residencia de Albus al mediodía. Los tres estaban muy callados y sólo oían a la niña, que despierta, jugaba con todo lo que le parecía interesante, ya fuera la larga barba de Albus, los dedos cariñosos de Bathilda o la varita de Flamel.

Bathilda fue la que se encargó de hacer los tés y los bizcochos mientras los otros dos se instalaban para una breve comida. Cuando se sentaron finalmente a la mesa larga de piedra de Dumbledore, se miraron en una calma que sólo sabían que era temporal.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Nicholas dirigiéndose a Albus, quien regresaba de acomodar a Victoria en su dormitorio, donde ella se había dormido otra vez.

\- Tuvimos suerte- dijo Albus- Si Terence Nott no se hubiera dejado llevar por la ambición y hubiera pedido refuerzos, ninguno de nosotros estaríamos todavía aquí.

\- ¿Y qué harás entonces?- preguntó Bathilda con suavidad, posando una de sus manos en el brazo de su amigo- Antara está muerta y no podemos asegurar que los mortífagos no busquen a los herederos de Grindelwald otra vez.-

\- Yo me encargaré de Victoria de ahora en adelante- respondió el mago- Pero todavía queda un asunto pendiente.

Los otros dos se miraron ya que sabían en lo que él estaba pensando. Ambos conocían hace muchos años a Albus y él nunca había sido abierto sobre su historia familiar, no importaba qué tan cercanos consideraba a sus amigos. Ahora ellos sabían el secreto más importante que él consideraría tener y tenía que saber que ellos serían capaces de guardarlo.

\- Confío en ambos más de lo que ustedes llegaran a saber- dijo Albus Dumbledore- Pero éstos son tiempos oscuros y no puedo dejar la seguridad de mi única nieta en lazos de amistad, por muy grandes que puedan llegar a ser.-

\- ¿Y qué harás con nosotros entonces, Albus?- preguntó Flamel con sorna- ¿Batirte a duelo como con Terence? ¿Borrarnos la memoria?-

\- No lo permitiré- exclamó Bathilda- ¡Victoria también es familia mía!-

\- Son mis amigos- les recordó Albus- Y saben que tengo razón con respecto a esto. Así que tenemos dos opciones: O aceptan olvidar lo que saben… o realizan el Juramento Inquebrantable conmigo para que nadie, nunca, pueda hacerles revelar lo que saben.

Nicholas esbozó una sonrisa sardónica.

\- Puede que haya vivido una larga vida y en la práctica sea un anciano, Albus, pero siempre he tenido una buena memoria y no voy a empezar a perderla ahora. Tendrás que compartir el secreto conmigo… con gusto haré el Juramento Inquebrantable para ayudarte a guardarlo.

Bathilda asintió, de acuerdo con el alquimista.

\- Jamás te traicionaría, ni traicionaría a mi familia- dijo- Hagamos el Juramento Inquebrantable y que la ruina caiga sobre mí si alguna vez hablo con alguien sobre esto.

Albus asintió. Lucía como alguien que llevaba una pesada carga que se había vuelto un poco más ligera al saber que podía compartirla con sus amigos.

\- Despejen sus brazos entonces- dijo Albus- Haremos el Juramento ahora.-

El Juramento fue rápido y muy restringido. A través de él, ambos se comprometían a jamás revelar lo que había sucedido tanto en la casa de Antara como en la Mansión de los Nott. Y ambos acordaban jamás revelar la historia de Victoria y ni siquiera podían mencionar el secreto a la niña, a menos que Albus lo permitiera o las circunstancias cambiaran.

Nicholas se fue poco después de hacer el juramento, bromeando con que todo eso le hacía acreedor a ser el padrino de Victoria. En realidad decía eso porque Albus lo había mandado a desmemoriar a Elphias, quien, aunque no había ido con ellos, sabía demasiado del incidente.

Quedaron sólo Bathilda y Dumbledore, ambos pensativos por encima del humo del té caliente.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo cuidar a esa niña?- preguntó Bathilda, cuando ya llevaban una hora pensando.

\- No del todo- admitió el mago, que seguía mirando a la nada, muy probablemente pensando en todo lo que necesitaría y lo mucho que cambiaría su vida con Victoria en ella.- La madre de Antara se encargó de cuidarla los primeros años y cuando Antara vino a vivir conmigo ya sabía valerse por sí misma. No he visto a su madre en más de treinta años. Ni siquiera sé si sigue viva.-

En los ojos de Bathilda había un asomo de compasión. De todos los allegados al gran mago, ella era la única que sabía lo cercano que Albus había sido a Gellert y cuán enamorado había estado del muchacho. No sabía lo que había pasado para que ambos se separaran, pero sabía cuán solo y triste había estado Albus desde entonces. No conocía a la mujer con quien Albus tuvo a su única hija, pero sabía que muy probablemente no se sentía muy atado a ella, ya que él no era de las personas que abandonaban a su familia.

Bathilda siempre se había preguntado si aquella relación había sido sólo una manera de mantenerse a flote después de lo de Gellert.

Pero la respuesta, fuera cual fuera, no iba a ayudarlo a manejar mejor aquella situación.

\- Yo te ayudaré- fue lo que dijo, poniendo una mano en su hombro – Aún no soy demasiado vieja para cuidar de un bebé.

Albus le sonrió con cariño, aunque todavía había mucha tristeza en su mirada.

\- Tú nunca has sido vieja- respondió, poniendo su mano encima de la de ella.

No lo dijo de forma explícita pero era obvio que el apoyo de Bathilda lo hacía sentirse un poco menos perdido.

Albus siempre fue un gran mago, poderoso, humano y amable.

El detalle era que ambos sabían que nunca fue bueno para hacerse cargo de las verdaderas necesidades de su familia.


	3. Introducción III: Gran Responsabilidad

Hola de nuevo. No quiero que los capítulos sean tan largos porque se hacen pesados de leer. Recuerden que esto es sólo la introducción y que puede que se haga un fic largo. Avisados quedan.

 **Introducción III: Una Gran Responsabilidad.**

Los primeros días como padre sustituto o abuelo a cargo no fueron especialmente relajantes para Albus Dumbledore. Estaba a cargo de la Órden del Fénix durante la Primera Guerra Mágica, era el director de Hogwarts y no podía abandonarlo todo a su suerte, no sólo porque eso no haría que su nieta estuviera más a salvo sino también porque las responsabilidades contraídas con el resto del mundo lo ayudaban a enterrar el dolor que sentía por dentro cada vez que recordaba que su hija había muerto y en las circunstancias en que lo había hecho.

Había contado a su hermano Aberforth lo que pasó a grandes rasgos. No fue una entrevista fácil sobre todo porque a su hermano no podía esconderle que el padre de Victoria era un Grindelwald. Él no esperaba realmente que su hermano lo entendiera, lo ayudara o lo perdonara, y más porque él seguía culpándole por Ariana pero en realidad su encuentro con Aberforth fue más fructífero de lo que había esperado. Él no quiso verse envuelto en la educación o crianza de Victoria pero aceptó conocerla no sin antes espetarle que probablemente la arruinaría como había hecho con el resto de su familia.

Hacía demasiados años que Albus estaba acostumbrado a ese dolor y sabía cómo lidiar con él pero hasta él se sorprendió lo mucho que le afectó lo último que le dijo Aberforth, en un tono mucho más suave que el resto de la conversación:

\- Cuida de ella, Albus. Sabemos que nuestra familia está podrida y que no hay nada que pueda ayudarnos a cerrar nuestras heridas pero al menos no la arruines por completo, ¿De acuerdo? Su padre descendía de una familia de magos oscuros y Merlín sabe que tú no eres mejor, pero no cometas el error de nuestro padre. No la abandones a su suerte sólo porque crees que la Justicia es algo mejor por lo que pelear.-

Albus era un gran orador y un hombre de mucho carácter, pero ni siquiera él encontró palabras para responder a la petición de su hermano. Hizo lo que podía hacer, asentir y comprometerse.

Abandonó la taberna con fuertes encantamientos desilusionadores sobre él y la niña en sus brazos. Una parte de él quería ser como Aberforth y abandonar todas sus responsabilidades por cuidar de la niña pero su pasado lo había curtido lo suficiente como para saber que esa respuesta no era la solución y que no podía abandonar al mundo sólo por sentir que todo lo bueno que había en el mundo se había acabado para él.

Aún así, sabía que Aberforth tenía razón, como siempre: No podía solamente dejar que Victoria creciera sin una guía o compañía mientras él se iba a pelear la guerra con el resto de magos que conformaban la Órden del Fénix. Y tampoco podía abandonar a los demás, no sólo por ellos, sino porque si dejaban que Voldemort se apoderase de Gran Bretaña, él no estaba seguro que pudiera encontrar un lugar donde esconder a la niña.

Fue un dilema que lo mantuvo muchas noches despierto. Normalmente él pasaba muchas noches fuera de casa en sus labores para mantener a la gente protegida y temporadas enteras residiendo en Hogwarts mientras el año escolar empezaba pero no podía seguir haciendo lo mismo mientras la niña estuviera creciendo. No había cumplido ni el año y a esa edad los niños necesitaban mucha atención y muchos cuidados, atenciones que él ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo prodigar.

Observar a Antara cuidando a la niña era una cosa pero hacerlo él una muy diferente. Y confiaba en Bathilda para ayudarle pero el tema de la seguridad no dejaba de estar en su mente: había todavía gente que sabía que Gellert Grindelwald era el único pariente vivo de Bathilda Baghshot y sin duda había muchas preguntas si ellos empezaban a ver a una niña de pocos meses en su patio trasero.

Resolvió entonces que, mientras la guerra acababa, era mejor si Victoria se quedaba con Nicholas Flamel. Su esposa Perenelle sin duda amaría a la niña, y aunque él no podía contarle la verdad, estaba bastante seguro que no se negaría a cuidarla un tiempo. Francia estaba lo suficientemente lejos para ser un lugar seguro y le daría tiempo para pensar qué hacer mientras tanto.

Bathilda no aceptó las buenas nuevas con alegría. Albus había notado que se había encariñado muy rápidamente con la criatura y Victoria había aprendido a hacerle carantoñas y reírse cuando Bathilda jugaba con su nariz y le hablaba como si ella pudiese entenderla. Los primeros días en casa habían sido tumultuosos pues Victoria extrañaba a sus padres y lloraba alzando sus brazos hacía Albus, como preguntándole cuándo regresarían y por qué no estaban con ella.

Él sentía un vacío en su interior cada vez que la veía llorar y le dolía también tener que separarse de la niña cuando apenas habían pasado tiempo juntos, pero no estaba haciendo las cosas por él mismo. Le aseguró a Bathilda que sólo sería por un tiempo corto y se puso de acuerdo con Nicholas para hacer el traslado.

Tenían que hacer una historia encubierta de la niña y de cómo había llegado ella a la existencia de Albus ya que no podían simplemente decirle a Perenelle que la cuidara sin avisarle primero de qué se trataba.

Acordaron que Albus la había encontrado en un incendio en la casa de una familia que había sido asaltada hace poco, una familia de magos sangre limpia de poca envergadura cuyo apellido era Blackmoon. Él se había hecho cargo de la niña ya que no tenía a nadie en el mundo pero no podía cuidarla por el momento debido a la guerra y tampoco sentía seguro que la niña estuviera bien resguardada a su lado. Hicieron la historia lo más simple posible, ya que ni Albus ni Nicholas se sentían cómodos mintiéndole a Perenelle, quien era una mujer tan hermosa y confiable y la mejor amiga de Nicholas, más allá de que fuera su esposa. Incluso barajaron la posibilidad de contarle la verdad y hacerle realizar el Juramento Inquebrantable pero Nicholas, aunque muy dispuesto a arriesgar su propia vida por Albus y la niña, no quería meter a Perenelle en el asunto, así que resolvieron que sería mejor mentirle y que, entre menos supiera sobre esto, mejor.

Perenelle recibió encantada la noticia y la tarea. Nunca había tenido hijos con Nicholas a pesar de sus largas vidas y aunque no era una mujer excesivamente maternal, apreciaba poder ocuparse de alguien más si era temporal.

Victoria congenió muy rápido con ella, quizá tenía que ver con que Perenelle era una mujer muy cálida y olía bien, probablemente la tomó como otra amiga más con la que podía jugar. Y Nicholas era amable con ella como con todo el mundo, dándole instrumentos de su labor de alquimista que eran lo suficientemente seguros para que la niña se entretuviera mientras ellos seguían con sus labores.

Albus, en cambio, sintiendo como si acabara de dejar la mitad de su alma en Francia, regresó a Inglaterra con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: Acabar con aquella guerra lo más pronto posible para que al menos él pudiera criar a la niña en su casa y no pasarla como un oscuro secreto que nadie más debía saber.

No tenía todas las esperanzas consigo, ya que aquella guerra ya se había extendido demasiado en su opinión y había demasiados heridos y muertos, demasiadas secuelas pero fue durante mediados del mismo año 1981 que entendió que quizá podía tener una esperanza de acabar con la guerra.

Sybill Trelawney, una mujer que hasta entonces no había conocido formalmente, quiso entrevistarse con él para que le diera una vacante en el Colegio de Magía y Hechicería. Ciertamente, Albus siempre fue muy característico en la dirección de Hogwarts pero no escogía al profesorado al azar por lo que no creía que la mujer tuviera una oportunidad, ya que realmente no había una razón para contratarla y tampoco una vacante que él pudiese darle.

Aceptó entrevistarse con ella en Cabeza de Puerco, donde tenía su cuarto únicamente por cortesía, ya que sabía que, si se hospedaba en esa taberna y no con Rosmerta era porque ella no tenía mucho dinero. (Aberforth le había hecho una breve y poco favorecedora descripción de la mujer cuando se acercó a preguntarle.)

Pagó a Aberforth dos cervezas de mantequilla y aprovechó para pasarle una fotografía de su nieta recién tomada por Nicholas y dos pares de guantes de piel de topo que creía que le gustarían y subió a la habitación de Trelawney donde le esperaba.

La mujer, tal como Aberforth le había anunciado, tenía mucho de teatral y poco de adivina. Se presentó a sí misma como la tatataranieta de Cassandra Trelawney, una famosa adivina y empezó a jugar con él (o por lo menos a intentarlo) tratando de impresionarlo para que respetara su Tercer Ojo y la contratara.

Albus jugó el juego con la misma cortesía con la que aceptó la entrevista pero se convenció muy pronto de que hacer más era perder el tiempo.

Estaba despidiéndose con tranquilidad cuando la expresión cómica de Sybill cambió totalmente. Se puso rígida, sus ojos estuvieron en blanco detrás de sus enormes gafas y dijo, con una voz completamente distinta a la usada hasta el momento:

 _"Aquel con el poder de derrotar al señor Oscuro se aproxima… Nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, nacido mientras el séptimo mes se termina… y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro no posee… y cualquiera de los dos morirá a manos del otro porque ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro sobreviva…"_

Albus estaba mirando a la vidente mientras hacía su profecía pero aún así pudo percibir la capa de la persona que estaba del otro lado de la habitación, en el pasillo. La persona que oyó toda la conversación…

Salió para tratar de ver quién era, pero esa persona era rápida y ya estaba en lo bajo de las escaleras. Dumbledore tuvo un momento para pensar si debía seguirlo o continuar con la entrevista pero no podía saber si iban a intentar hacerle daño a Sybill mientras averiguaba.

Se volvió. Una aturdida bruja parpadeaba mientras lo miraba con perplejidad.

\- Yo… lo siento, no sé qué habrá pasado, probablemente me quedé dormida. Profesor Dumbledore, ha sido un placer…

\- Parece que ha ganado usted una vacante en el Colegio- se limitó a decir Albus- De ahora en adelante será usted la profesora de Adivinación. Le pido sea formal y dé lo mejor en sus clases… y que se traslade lo más pronto al Castillo para poder darle la bienvenida e instalarla.-

Ignoró sus gracias balbuceantes ni su respuesta amplificada. El mago no le daba la vacante porque creyera que aquella profecía la hacía más cualificada para ser profesora. Lo hacía porque era la única manera de mantenerla a salvo.

Fuera la profecía acertada o no, alguien había escuchado la conversación. Y ese alguien se lo diría a Voldemort.

Después de eso, no podría asegurarse que la vida de Sybill Trelawney siguiera siendo mucho más larga.

Al llegar a su dormitorio en Hogwarts, Dumbledore se la pasó mirando el techo, meditando. Se había desprendido del recuerdo de la profecía poniéndolo en su pensadero y lo estudió por largas horas, encontrándolo cada vez más interesante.

Mientras más lo miraba, le parecía más evidente que Sybill Trelawney tuvo una profecía verdadera, muy probablemente la primera de su vida y de la que ni siquiera había tenido conocimiento.

¿Aquel que derrotaría al señor Tenebroso? Si apenas iba a nacer, era obvio que no tenía nada que ver con él o con su nieta y eso, en cierto modo, lo aliviaba. Tener que proteger a su nieta de su pasado y de su línea de sangre ya era bastante malo, situarla como la Elegida iba a ser un auténtico infierno. Y, a pesar de que él haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para evitar que Voldemort continuara con su legado de terror y muerte, tampoco le convencía mucho la idea de matarlo. Aún tenía pesadillas de su encuentro con Grindelwald y no entendía por qué era siempre él quien debía hacerse cargo de las cosas.

A pesar de lo que opinaban los demás sobre su inteligencia y habilidades mágicas, él no creía realmente que fuera tan magnificente. ¿Qué hizo su destreza cuando Ariana murió? ¿O cuando su padre fue arrestado por defender a su hija de niños muggles que no podían entenderla? ¿O cuando su madre murió y lo dejó a cargo de todo? Peor aún, ¿Qué hizo su inteligencia cuando la madre de Antara le comunicó que tenía una hija cuando era lo que menos lo esperaba?

Aberforth tenía razón: Él arruinaba todo lo que amaba.

Quizá por eso era tan reconfortante ser simplemente Director del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería o miembro del Wizengamot. Podía hacer el Bien y ocupar sus habilidades para algo útil y algo que dejaba un legado: no tenía que involucrarse con nadie, sólo hacerse cargo y ayudar a otros a cargar sus propias cargas.

Interiormente, Albus debía admitir que tenía miedo de que Victoria regresara. Tenía miedo de arruinarla, como Aberforth decía que haría y tenía miedo de quererla y perderla, como había perdido a tantos otros.

Por ese miedo fue que tardó tiempo en darse cuenta de que había alguien más que estaba en peligro que no tenía nada que ver con él o con Victoria: ¿Quién era la persona que había sido marcado por la Profecía? ¿Podía ayudarle?

Y, sobre todo, ¿Podría eso ayudarle a él a acabar con la guerra y con el reinado de terror de Voldemort?

Albus Dumbledore no durmió en toda la noche, cavilando.


	4. Introducción IV: Recuerdos

En esta historia hay muchos personajes y momentos entrelazados, así que no se espanten si ven que el siguiente capítulo no transcurre donde dejamos el anterior. Todo está vinculado y todo se entenderá a su debido tiempo. Si tienen dudas, ya saben, review.

 **Introducción IV: Recuerdos.**

Terence Nott estaba preocupado.

Esto era complejo para él ya que no sucedía muy a menudo y cuando ocurría era serio.

Su instinto le decía que la preocupación que sentía era fundada aunque la razón de su preocupación no se manifestara nítidamente.

En esencia todo iba bien. La Órden del Fénix no tenía suficientes acólitos para resultar una amenaza contra Voldemort y el señor Nott había aprovechado muy hábilmente su influencia sobre el Ministerio de Magia y el resto de las familias sangre pura, por lo que cada día se acercaba a su objetivo de ser el hombre más prominente de la Comunidad Mágica.

Aunque Terence no era un hombre que le gustara estar en los estelares, sabía muy bien que se le tenía más respeto (y temor, que era más importante) que a muchas de las familias aristócratas de sangre pura, ya fuera Lucius Malfoy, o cualquiera de los otras y eso le alegraba: sabía que nadie podía resistir a sus deseos ni tampoco había alguien que desafiara sus dominios.

El propio vasallaje hacía Voldemort era puro trámite: Realizaba lo que el señor Tenebroso quería porque le proporcionaba poder y porque llamarse su esclavo distraía al hombre de creerlo una amenaza y le permitía desarrollar su propia autonomía y soberanía.

Así las cosas, el señor Nott sabía que algunos le tenían más respeto que al propio Ministro. Había trabajado con cuidado para llegar a ese lugar y no debía tener razones para inquietarse: Él no tenía que esconder sus lealtades ni tampoco pregonarlas: la gente sabía.

Como siempre, Terence estaba preparado para todo, incluyendo lo impensable, que era la destrucción de Voldemort y había hecho que su esposa Skadi luciera todo lo respetable, amable y caritativa que él no era.

Cuando ambos se habían casado ella había dejado muy claro que no iba a participar activamente en sus actividades delictivas o en sus entretenimientos de verano, como Skadi las llamaba y había sido terminante cuando dijo que no quería a sus hijos inmiscuidos en esas cosas, independientemente de los deseos de su propio esposo.

Él no estaba de acuerdo con ella y por mucho tiempo planeó el modo en que sus herederos instaurarían un Imperio por encima de las Leyes, La Moral o el Orden pero Skadi, en los muchos años de su relación, no había podido tener un hijo hasta hace poco, cuando ambos habían perdido las esperanzas de que esto fuera posible.

El nacimiento de Theodore ocurrido el 12 de noviembre de 1979 hizo que Terence sintiera un deseo aún mayor de marcar el destino del niño ya que él se hacía viejo y el linaje de los Nott no llegaba a tener los estándares que él deseaba que se instauraran en la historia.

Skadi, que era una mujer muy diferente a su marido, lo único que quería es que su hijo fuera feliz y estuviese bien cuidado pero no discutió demasiado los planes de Terence: Theodore no tenía la suficiente edad para serle de ninguna ayuda a su padre, por lo que ella confiaba que conseguiría mantenerlo alejado de la sed de poder de su marido el tiempo suficiente para protegerlo hasta que Theodore pudiera tomar sus propias decisiones.

Entretanto, Terence le había encargado a ella que organizara las actividades de tapadera de su propia oscuridad: reuniones sociales en las que pugnaba por los derechos de los demás, cenas elegantes en las que la familia Nott se lucía para obtener influencia política y sesiones en el Ministerio donde Skadi, desde su posición de esposa influyente sangre pura podía hablar defendiendo lo que ella creía (o lo que Terence la incitaba a defender según sus intereses.)

La pareja se conocía muy bien y para todos les resultaba muy extraño que Skadi hubiese aceptado casarse con Terence, ya que resultaban tan opuestos como la luz y la oscuridad.

Porque si Skadi aceptaba toda esa charada era debido a que, aunque a Terence le importaba un bledo lo que ella conseguía con su quehacer, su esposa lo hacía por convicción. Ella conocía muy bien a los extremos a los que su marido podía llegar y, en cierto modo, trataba de redimir con sus propias acciones la terrible naturaleza de Terence. Sabía que no había forma de salvarlo y no era ingenua ni estúpida: sabía también que Terence jamás cambiaría.

De todo lo que le había tocado en la vida, Skadi aún así entendía que tenía suerte: aunque Terence haría cualquier cosa por conseguir poder, también tenía algunos límites, algunos concernientes a ella misma.

Ella se había enamorado de Terence Nott desde el día en que lo conoció, cuando ellos eran apenas adolescentes. La mayoría decía que él era frío y calculador y otros opinaban que, aunque atractivo, no tenía nada que pudiera rescatarse de su apariencia más allá de su genio político, pero Skadi veía más allá de las apariencias, y se sentía atraída por la inteligencia y buen tino de aquella joven figura. Charlaron varias veces de diferentes temas, Skadi encontrando en él a un digno compañero de conversación pero nunca lo buscó conscientemente: él y ella acudían a distintos círculos.

Nunca había pensado que él se fijara en ella o que podría escoger con quién casarse, ya que sus padres eran quienes decidían con quién se prometía y el señor Nott no estaba en esa lista así que se limitó a admirar su figura política a distancia y a compartir con sus amigos sus pensamientos distantes. De todos, fue ella la que más se sorprendió cuando, el día en que ella cumplió veintiún años, Terence Nott pidió su mano con toda la ceremonia a sus padres.

Dadas las circunstancias, sus padres accedieron a pedir la opinión de su hija al respecto. Existían buenas razones para aceptar su matrimonio con el jefe de la familia Nott y otras tantas para rechazarla, así que lo dejaron a su consideración.

Y ella aceptó. Debido a que sabía que Terence Nott no parecía particularmente interesado en ninguna persona de forma romántica, no tenía grandes expectativas sobre su matrimonio, más allá de que él la encontraba inteligente y ella lo encontraba un buen compañero de vida.

Por eso fue una sorpresa descubrir que Terence si podía amar y la amaba a ella. Al contrario que ella, no se enamoró inmediatamente. En efecto, era un hombre frío y calculador, igual que todo mundo pensaba, pero nunca había encontrado a una mujer con quien pudiese compartir sus pensamientos y la había hecho su esposa porque no la encontraba desagradable para que fuera la madre de sus herederos y porque en verdad encontraba atractiva su inteligencia.

Con el paso de los años, el amor de Skadi, que empezó como una idealizada admiración, se convirtió en un sentimiento profundo cargado de una profunda pena por las limitaciones de carácter de Terence: lejos de espantarse por los crímenes cometidos por él para llegar al poder, lo compadecía, porque había un hambre en él que no podía saciar con nada de lo que tuviera. Su inteligencia, su capacidad de estrategia y su habilidad para entender las situaciones en las que se desenvolvía estaban opacadas por su ambición de poder, su sed de gloria y por cierta indiferencia hacía el género humano cuya única excepción era la mujer con la que se había casado.

En cuanto a Terence, quien se había resignado a no sentir nada de la pasión que todo mundo parecía experimentar, se vio completamente sorprendido por el intenso amor que tuvo toda su vida por Skadi a partir de su convivencia como pareja.

La amaba completamente, de tal forma que le perdonaba cualquier error, fallo o desatino, le permitía incluso que no estuviera de acuerdo con él, y que en privado lo desafiara, discutiera sus planes, sus más profundos deseos. Incluso cuando otros sugirieron que tomara una amante para poder tener el heredero que jamás había podido tener con Skadi, él nunca se planteó hacerlo.

Se sintió orgulloso de ella cuando consiguió llevar a término su último embarazo: Ninguno de los dos era joven ya y el niño era como un regalo del cielo, pero, para él, era una muestra más de lo maravillosa que era su esposa.

Permitió, pues, que Skadi le pusiera Theodore a su hijo y siguió con sus planes de gloria y sus maneras tiránicas y sádicas de conseguir lo que deseaba.

En cierto modo, era el secreto que los dos guardaban con celo: Skadi podía convencer a Terence de hacer casi cualquier cosa mientras accediera a quedarse a su lado.

Pero el amor no cambia a una persona. Terence amaba a Skadi empero, no cambiaba por ella. Ambos se aceptaban como eran sin embargo, mientras para Terence era solamente molesto entender que ella tenía escrúpulos y consciencia, para Skadi era una silenciosa tortura la absoluta amoralidad de él en todo lo demás.

Y era por eso que Terence le tenía secretos. El señor Nott rara vez se llevaba sus asuntos a casa y cuando lo hacía se aseguraba de que Skadi estuviera fuera, estuviera en casa de sus abuelos visitándolos para que pasaran tiempo con su nieto o simplemente en cualquier otra actividad que ella disfrutara tener.

Skadi sospechaba esta situación hace mucho tiempo pero nunca quiso desvelar los secretos de Terence. Suficiente tenía con tolerar lo mucho o poco que supiera sobre su crueldad y su carencia de humanidad como para además querer enterarse de todos los detalles.

Por eso, cuando ella lo encontró en una de las habitaciones vacías del Castillo de los Nott, tendido en una cama vacía y sin muestras de saber qué diablos hacía allí, no hizo preguntas y se limitó a llevarlo a la cama, desvestirlo y dejarlo dormir cuando él lo pidió.

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente en que ella estaba dándole de comer a Theodore y él se preparaba para su reunión con Lucius Malfoy, que ambos comprendieron que algo estaba mal.

Ella estaba muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo y él estaba acomodándose la túnica. Skadi no dijo lo que dijo con intención y él tampoco estaba para oír algo que no fuera lo que ella comentaba.

Lo que Skadi Nott dijo fue:

\- Es extraña la marca que tienes en tu ojo izquierdo. ¿Te pegaste con la varita sin querer o te lastimaste de alguna manera? Parece un lunar, excepto que tú nunca has tenido uno en el ojo.-

Terence detuvo sus gestos un momento. El espejo estaba frente a él y ahora que ella le había llamado la atención sobre ello podía ver a lo que se refería: una marca negra muy pequeña en la parte blanca de su ojo, exactamente igual que un lunar.

Parecía haber estado ahí para siempre. Terence podría haber hecho cualquier comentario y seguir con su vida y con la reunión tan importante que tenía con Lucius Malfoy en un par de horas pero se quedó quieto un instante: por alguna razón no tenía un gran recuerdo de lo que había hecho en los últimos tres días y ahora parecía haber encontrado la razón para ello.

Él nunca había tenido un lunar en el ojo. Y los hechizos de memoria extremadamente poderosos podían dejar una marca en el cuerpo de la persona que olvidaba.

\- Skadi, tengo que irme- dijo, sin más explicaciones- Lucius Malfoy me espera y estoy llegando tarde. Hablamos después.-

Se apareció en la Mansión Malfoy sin decir nada más, consiguiendo ocultarle a su esposa la mueca que representaba la preocupación que ahora le alteraba. Porque Terence estaba preparado hasta para lo impensable pero quizá eso lo superaba: ¿Cómo podía haber perdido los últimos tres días de su vida? ¿Qué pasó y cómo fue que alguien llegó tan cerca de él para hacerle un hechizo desmemoriador?

Pero no se había casado con Skadi porque ella fuera tonta y también, llevaban demasiados años de casados como para engañarla en un momento de debilidad.

Ella no sabía qué era lo que estaba mal, pero notó el cambio en Terence. Suspiró profundamente mientras acomodaba a Theodore en la cuna y se quedó mirando al lugar donde había desaparecido su esposo: esa preocupación les traería problemas. Sintió un escalofrío y comprendió que todo lo que podía hacer era lo de siempre: esperar y rogar a todas las fuerzas que lo que fuera que Terence hubiera hecho, no fuera a costarles demasiado caro.


	5. Introducción V: La Mansión Malfoy

Buenas noches. Apenas hoy pude redactar este capítulo. No puedo decirles qué tan frecuentes o distantes será la publicación porque, aunque tengo un esbozo de lo que voy a escribir y una idea muy clara, trabajo, estudio idiomas, soy ama de casa y cuido de 5 gatos. En consecuencia, les voy a agradecer su paciencia.

Sin más, el capítulo:

 **Introducción V: La Mansión Malfoy.**

Al aparecerse en Wiltshire, Terence subió las escaleras de la Mansión Malfoy como si fuera un hombre de negocios desesperado por llegar a una cita importante que podría definir su futuro.

Se dio cuenta que no caminaba con su habitual parsimonia cuando tuvo que tomar aire para continuar y frunció los labios en una línea más fina de lo normal: no estaba acostumbrado a estar nervioso y tampoco le agradaba no tener toda su impasibilidad habitual.

Se detuvo a punto de tocar el timbre en la puerta. Ya había pasado las altas rejas y el anunciar su llegada sólo era una formalidad y una cortesía, fruto de su larga amistad con Lucius Malfoy y su familia.

Pero, incluso frente a un amigo íntimo, no le gustaba perder su calma. Lucius muy probablemente tomaría con filosofía su preocupación, una vez que supiera la causa, aún así, Terence no soportaba estar vulnerable frente a alguien más, fuera quien fuera.

Incluso Skadi, quien lo había visto en tantas facetas de su personalidad, no podría decir que lo contempló en ratos de debilidad, ¿Iba a dejar que un hombre como Lucius advirtiera que Terence era, después de todo, humano?

Tomó aire en pequeñas bocanadas hasta que sintió que estaba lo suficiente relajado para hacer frente a la situación y realizó finalmente el pequeño toque al candil de la entrada.

La puerta se abrió en total silencio, sin que hubiese necesidad de alguien que lo guiara dentro, un gesto de bienvenida reservado sólo para el círculo más cercano de los Malfoy. Terence entró en el lujoso vestíbulo, cuyas lámparas lo hacían refulgir como un diamante y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones alejadas de la majestuosidad de la parte de delante de la casa.

La Mansión Malfoy era completamente diferente de la Mansión Nott.

Mientras que Terence prefería la sobriedad en los muebles y el buen gusto y calidad de cada objeto que estaba en su hogar, pero prescindiendo de la luz y de todo rastro de color que indicara ligereza o fastuosidad o que hiciera a los contados invitados conocer a la perfección al Castillo de las Mil Puertas, haciendo que los adornos, cuadros, muebles y habitaciones se parecieran entre sí para confundir al espectador, Lucius Malfoy había puesto todos sus recursos en que cada pequeño detalle de su enorme casa se iluminara y destacara como un solo elemento en una representación de lujo y ostentación que resultaría obscena de no ser por el cuidado de su refinada esposa Narcisa.

De todas las familias sangre pura, los Malfoy habían destacado siempre por su capacidad natural para opacar a los que lo rodeaban. Todas las familias de la aristocracia mágica eran arrogantes y se consideraban superiores a las demás en todos los sentidos pero los Malfoy se habían ocupado siempre de recalcar su supremacía por sobre los demás, de maneras que hacían que la habitual arrogancia del abolengo de los sangre pura se considerara modestia en comparación.

A pesar de lo que pudiera pensar el señor Nott, cuya ambición no tenía límites, también él respetó de dientes para afuera esa supuesta superioridad.

Aunque en el fondo a Terence le convenía que los demás pensaran que Lucius era más fuerte para que él pudiera hacer lo que le viniese en gana sin estar en el foco de todas las miradas, una parte de él también sentía la pesadez de su orgullo cuando era obligado a mostrar algo más que deferencia a su viejo amigo de la infancia.

Esto también incluía a su familia y cuando Lucius Malfoy, desoyendo los consejos de su padre Abraxas, había tomado por esposa a la hija más joven de la familia Black, a Terence le costó toda su capacidad de simulación fingir que estaba en paz con su decisión.

No era personal: Narcisa Black era una mujer preciosa, de sangre pura y agradable al trato pero Terence sabía que su posición no era mayor que la suya y no toleraba lo que consideraba una afrenta a su propia importancia.

En consecuencia, limitó su contacto con la nueva señora Malfoy por un largo tiempo, hasta que finalmente Skadi había cerrado esa cruda distancia y con su encanto y buen talante deshizo el hielo que Terence le dedicó a Narcisa desde que se casara con Lucius.

Narcisa, quien fue una joven que aprendió rápidamente los giros, mañas y reglas de las estratificaciones de la aristocracia mágica, y que sabía que no le convenía tener como enemigo a Terence Nott, aprovechó la oportunidad que Skadi le daba y se hizo gran amiga suya, lo que contribuyó a limar las asperezas entre ambos.

En cierto modo, y aunque ninguno de los dos lo habría expresado de esa manera, había algunas cosas en las que Narcisa Malfoy y el señor Nott se parecían: ambos eran observadores, aprendían rápido y estaban a la sombra de alguien más: Narcisa, con todo su talento y astucia, era vista única (y erradamente) como la esposa de Lucius y Terence, con toda su habilidad e inteligencia se escondía detrás de la supuesta grandiosidad tanto del propio Lucius como de Lord Voldemort.

Aquellas figuras, tan ávidas de atención que no podían comprender que el poder real no descansaba en sus manos, le hacían la vida fácil a estas dos personas a su manera: Narcisa podía ser tomada en cuenta y utilizar su esfera de influencia sin exponerse a los ojos de los otros como su marido, y al mismo tiempo podía pasar desapercibida, haciendo pensar a todos que las grandiosas decisiones eran tomadas por el lado masculino, cuando era ella muchas veces la que manipulaba la situación en la sombra.

Y en cuanto a Terence, agachaba la cabeza y les dejaba al protagonismo tanto a los Malfoy como a Voldemort porque sabía que, si algo salía mal, él podría salir airoso del asunto.

Sin embargo y a pesar de estas confluencias, o quizá por las mismas, ninguno de los dos confiaba del todo en el otro. Terence sabía que el problema que tenía en sus manos podía ser mejor resuelto por Narcisa que por Lucius pero sabía también que, mientras Lucius podría considerar su amistad de por medio y sería más manipulable que su esposa, si Terence no tenía cuidado con lo que decía, Narcisa ocuparía la información que recibiera para sus propios fines.

Por ello Terence había planeado tener una reunión en solitario con el dueño de la casa, aprovechando que su hijo Draco tenía un mes de haber nacido y Narcisa seguramente estaría ocupada organizando con sus elfos domésticos su cuidado.

Necesitaba la ayuda de Lucius para aclarar lo que pasó en los últimos tres días que él no podía recordar, y necesitaba hacerlo con mucho tiento porque Terence estaba consciente que lo que no recordaba tal vez no estuviera en conocimiento del patriarca de los Malfoy.

Su plan se vio estropeado en cuanto entró en la pequeña sala donde Lucius lo había citado. Aunque cómoda y con la temperatura adecuadamente templada, aquel cuarto apenas podía considerarse un estudio y en ella Lucius solía tener un escritorio de caoba y velas pequeñas sin candelabros flotando en la habitación tanto para caldearla como para iluminarla.

La habitación solía ser el punto de encuentro de aquellos dos magos cuando debían discutir algo que su familia no estaba en posición de oír pero aquel día no la ocupaba solamente Lucius.

Enfrente del escritorio y junto a una pequeña mesita donde estaba servido el té de forma primorosa, la misma Narcisa Malfoy platicaba con su marido sentada plácidamente en una butaca amplia mientras que un elfo doméstico arrullaba a su hijo, arrodillado junto a su ama.

Los ojos grises azulados de Terence se oscurecieron al verla pero no hizo gala de ninguna reacción exterior, a pesar de que su preocupación se acentuaba dentro de su cabeza.

\- Buenas tardes, Lucius, Narcisa- inclinó la cabeza con absoluto respeto para ambos.- Veo que el pequeño príncipe crece estupendamente. Espero que me puedan contar qué hechizo ponen en su comida, Draco parece crecer más rápido de lo que lo hacía Theodore a esa edad.-

Lucius levantó la vista del pergamino que estaba revisando y su altanero semblante se suavizó con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Buena tarde a ti también, amigo mío- respondió- Narcisa es quien puede responder mejor a esa pregunta. He estado tan ocupado últimamente con algunos encargos que no he podido ocuparme de mi hijo como me gustaría.-

Las miradas de ambos hombres recayeron en Narcisa quien los miró con tranquilidad. Ella estaba acostumbrada a todo tipo de interacciones y ninguno de aquellos caballeros podía preocuparla.

\- Terence, sabes muy bien que los niños crecen a su propio tiempo. En realidad he sido yo quien le he pedido algunos consejos a Skadi ya que Draco ha estado muy inquieto los últimos días. Pensé que Skadi iba a ser la que más pudiera ayudarme, ya que Theodore siempre es un niño muy tranquilo. –

Terence tomó la silla que quedaba en la pequeña salita, se sentó y apoyó el rostro en una de sus manos, enarcando una ceja en respuesta al comentario de Narcisa.

\- ¿Ah sí?- la miró con atención.- ¿Y cuál fue el consejo que te dio mi esposa?-

Narcisa sonrió beatíficamente.

\- No pudo darme ninguno. Así como Draco parece estar creciendo más rápido que Theodore, Theodore parece haber heredado de sus padres la tranquilidad y calma que los caracteriza. Skadi dice que su hijo llora muy rara vez.-

\- En cambio, Draco es muy inquieto- aportó Lucius con gesto cansado- A pesar de los hechizos que ponemos para amortiguar el sonido de su voz, todavía nos despierta a media noche con sus juegos y gritos.-

\- Bueno, eso debe ser herencia también- apuntó Terence con tranquilidad.- No dudo que Narcisa fue un adorable bebé que era la alegría de los ojos de sus padres, pero tú, Lucius, siempre has sabido cómo hacerte escuchar.-

Narcisa se río.

\- Tienes razón- reconoció, haciendo un gesto al elfo doméstico que cargaba a su hijo para que lo llevara a su habitación y pudiera dormir sin oír la conversación de los adultos. – Draco definitivamente sabe cómo hacerse escuchar.-

Los tres esperaron hasta que el elfo doméstico se hubo ido para continuar con la conversación.

\- ¿Y bien, amigo mío?- inquirió Lucius, poniéndose en pie para servirle una copa de whisky a Terence.- ¿Cuál es la razón que te trae a mi casa el día de hoy?-

Terence recibió la copa y esperó a que Lucius estuviese sentado de nuevo para hablar. Aunque estaba tranquilo, sabía que debía ser cuidadoso: con Narcisa presente, no podía dejar nada al azar.

\- Era importante hacer una visita para ver cómo estaban mis mejores amigos- dijo tras tomar un sorbo del licor ambarino.- Corren grandiosos tiempos para nosotros, aún así, nunca se sabe lo que puede cambiar, ¿No creen?-

Lucius lo miró rápidamente, entendiendo la indirecta de forma inmediata.

Narcisa, en cambio, tomó la palabra.

\- Draco debe estar dándole guerra a Dobby, tendré que dejarlos en un minuto para que se encarguen de sus propios asuntos- anunció- Sin embargo, antes de irme quisiera preguntarle algo a Terence.-

\- Dime en qué puedo ayudarte, Narcisa. Lo haré con gusto si está en mis manos.- aceptó Terence mirándola.

Narcisa sonrió encantadoramente y se tomó un minuto para hacer su petición. Eso le dijo a Terence que estaba escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

\- No te preocupes, Terence, no es nada complicado. De hecho, creo que podrías sentirte a gusto con mi propuesta. Estás de acuerdo conmigo en que nuestros hijos deben estar en las mejores compañías, ¿Cierto?-

\- Así es- se limitó a responder Terence, esperando a que Narcisa elaborara su discurso.

\- Estaba pensando que nuestros hijos, pese a la diferencia de algunos meses, en realidad tienen la misma edad.- dijo Narcisa- ¿No sería maravilloso que pudieran ayudarse mutuamente a realizar su camino en la vida? Estoy segura que Theodore tendrá mucho que enseñarle a Draco en el camino.- los ojos azul claro de Narcisa nunca lucieron tan prístinos como cuando miraron a Terence Nott en aquella ocasión.- Entiendo si ustedes piensan de manera diferente, pero creo que ayudar a que ambos niños fomentaran la misma clase de fuerte amistad que forjaron en la infancia, Lucius, ¿No te lo parece?-

Narcisa derramó un poco de su encanto sobre Lucius, que la miró y luego miró a Terence.

\- Es una gran idea, Narcisa, pero creo que no depende de mí solamente- apostilló Lucius con una prudencia que hubiera dejado boquiabiertos a los conocidos del señor Malfoy si lo vieran.- Terence es quien tiene la última palabra aquí. Y Skadi, claro.- Lucius remarcó sus palabras lanzándole una breve mirada a Terence para que quedara claro que no dejaba a ninguno de los dos fuera de la decisión.

\- ¡Oh sí, claro!- sonrió Narcisa- No he tenido ocasión de comentárselo a Skadi, pero yo creía que era mejor hablarlo primero con Terence, amor.-

Terence también se tomó su tiempo para responder. No le apetecía demasiado que su propio hijo quedara nuevamente bajo la sombra de un Malfoy y conocía demasiado bien a Narcisa como para saber que los halagos hacía Theodore sólo significaban recursos para obtener su objetivo.

La pregunta que quedaba en el asunto era clara, ¿Qué era lo que pretendía Narcisa con esto? Había por lo menos 20 familias con sangre pura en la Comunidad Mágica de Gran Bretaña y no creía que el hecho de que Draco y Theodore convivieran ayudara a matizar la obvia competencia que existiría entre ambos cuando se empezaran a perfilar las familias dominantes en cuanto Voldemort hubiera hecho su trabajo con la limpieza de sangre.

¿Por qué Narcisa pensaba que era más seguro para Draco que él y Theodore fueran amigos?

Para ganar tiempo, Terence mojó sus labios con el whisky de fuego que le había dado Lucius. No podía demorar su respuesta, ya que podía verse como una afrenta a la amistad con Lucius pero tampoco estaba seguro de que fuera una idea buena del todo, aunque tenía que admitir que tampoco había demasiadas razones para negarse.

Narcisa tenía razón en una cosa. Theodore _tenía_ que estar en las mejores compañías, ya fuera para manipularlas o usarlas a su favor.

\- Creo que es una buena idea- respondió finalmente.- Me alegro que lo hayas planteado, Narcisa. Aunque sabes que no paso tanto tiempo en casa para organizar una reunión, estoy seguro que te divertirás mucho con Skadi planeando la ocasión. Ya es hora de que Theodore y Draco se conozcan, ¿No crees?-

Terence le dirigió una sonrisa a Narcisa. Ambos se miraban midiendo al otro, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos hablaba sinceramente de lo que querían. Terence aceptaba aquella idea porque eso le facilitaba conocer las debilidades de Draco Malfoy.

Y Narcisa… quién sabía qué era lo que ella quería realmente.

\- Eres muy amable, Terence.- dijo Narcisa poniéndose en pie.- Iré a hacer los preparativos y hablar con Skadi. Los dejo para que discutan sus importantes asuntos. Que pases una excelente semana, Terence. –

Narcisa besó a su esposo y salió de la salita sin hacer ruido. Y los dos magos esperaron un poco después de que ella saliera, sin decirlo, por la misma razón: no querían que Narcisa se enterara "sin querer" de ningún detalle de su reunión.

Lucius, quien siguió leyendo el pergamino que tenía en la mesa mientras esperaba, fue el que inició la conversación.

\- Me asombra mucho que, en este momento donde todo parece ganado, me digas que algo podría cambiar- los ojos grises de Lucius Malfoy reflejaban claramente su preocupación. Ambos sabían lo evidente: Cuando Terence se preocupaba, es que había realmente un problema.

\- A mí también- respondió Terence, levantándose de su lugar y caminando por la habitación. Aunque no era un hombre nervioso, en ese momento no podía evitar el gesto, demasiado inquieto para mantenerse en el asiento ahora que Narcisa se había marchado.

\- ¿Qué está pasando, Terence?- preguntó Lucius, observando a Terence.

\- Hace medio año, Skadi me encontró en una de las habitaciones blancas del Castillo.- contó Theodore con la voz con el suficiente volumen para que Lucius escuchara pero mirando uno de los cuadros que estaban colgados en la pared, dándole la espalda a su amigo y, por lo tanto, no mirándolo a los ojos.- Yo estaba tendido en la cama de la habitación, profundamente dormido, como si simplemente hubiera llegado a ese lugar demasiado cansado al terminar el día y sin fuerzas para llegar a mi propia habitación. Skadi, siempre siendo una persona tan discreta, no me hizo preguntas al respecto, ayudándome a cambiarme y haciéndome caso cuando le pedí que me dejara descansar ya que me sentía muy cansado. Mi cuerpo se sentía como si lo hubiesen golpeado así que no me hice preguntas y dejé que el sueño y el descanso hicieran que recuperara mis facultades. En esencia, igual que ahora, todo estaba bien. Mi varita estaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón de seda, no perdí dinero o posesión alguna y aparte del dolor de mis extremidades y mi torso no tenía ninguna herida. Todo estaba en orden hasta que me di cuenta de un detalle: No recordaba absolutamente nada desde ese momento en que Skadi me encontró a tres días hacía atrás. -

Lucius respiró fuertemente pero no lo interrumpió.

\- A partir de entonces me he estado preguntando qué fue eso que pasó en los tres días que no puedo recordar… y esta mañana, Skadi me señaló un detalle muy revelador.-

\- ¿Qué es…?- preguntó Lucius con cierta tensión.

Al fin Terence se volvió y se acercó lo suficiente para que Lucius lo viera claramente.

\- Ahora tengo un lunar negro en mi ojo debajo del iris. Y los dos sabemos que mi familia no es proclive ni a las marcas de nacimiento ni a los lunares.-

Dicho esto, utilizó uno de sus dedos para estirar su párpado y mostrarle el ojo a Lucius Malfoy.

Éste maldijo con rudeza en tres idiomas diferentes.

\- Esa es una de las marcas más claras que he visto en mucho tiempo ¿Quién podría haberte echado un hechizo desmemorizante en tu propia casa?-

\- Eso es lo que quisiera saber- repuso Terence respirando ligeramente aliviado. No era su intención reflejar sus sentimientos pero al menos Lucius lo entendía.- Ni siquiera sé si fue en mi casa o me llevaron allí.-

\- ¿Hablaste con tus elfos domésticos o Skadi acerca de esto? Quizá ellos vieron a algún extraño cerca de tu casa.-

Terence reprimió un resoplido de exasperación.

\- Viejo amigo, sabes perfectamente que Skadi no tiene la mejor visibilidad del Castillo para cosas que no le competan. No puedo hablarle tampoco sobre el asunto porque ni siquiera sé qué hay detrás. Y los elfos domésticos… no digo que no puedan saber pero son completamente leales. Si hubieran visto a alguien, me lo habrían dicho.-

\- ¿Revisaste si tu varita había realizado algún hechizo o si la habitación tenía rastros de magia?

\- Si- El rostro de Terence estaba impasible pero sus ojos grisáceos hablaban de su preocupación mucho más claramente.- Quien quiera que fuera el que me borró la memoria, hizo un excelente trabajo. No hay rastros de magia en la habitación donde fui encontrado, mi varita no tiene el registro de los últimos hechizos, y ya he probado todos los hechizos y pociones de los que tengo conocimiento que puedan devolverme la memoria. Simplemente, no lo recuerdo. –

Lucius suspiró.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?- igual que siempre en la intimidad, Lucius se dejaba guiar abiertamente por Terence. No importaba cuan fuerte y arrogante apareciera al lado de los otros mortífagos o lo lejos que parecía Terence de la primera línea al lado de Voldemort, en realidad era Terence quien dirigía las grandes acciones.

Lucius era un líder natural. Pero Terence era mucho más inteligente.

\- Esperaba que pudieras guiarme al respecto.- reveló Terence.- ¿Recuerdas algo que pudiera haberte dicho a principios de enero de este año? ¿Había algo que pudiera hacer peligrar nuestro bienestar?-

Lucius se mesó brevemente la larga cabellera platinada, pensando.

\- No- respondió tras un rato de pensar.- Lo único que recuerdo es que dijiste que querías un tiempo lejos del Círculo para dedicar tiempo a Theodore. Él nació a finales de año, después de todo. –

Terence suspiró profundamente.

\- Está bien- dijo- Supongo que tendré que seguir buscando.

\- Dime si necesitas algo y acudiré- ofreció Lucius. Terence asintió, vació su copa y la dejó sobre la mesa.

\- No te preocupes, amigo mío- fueron sus últimas palabras- Estaremos bien.-

Pero mientras Terence salía de la Mansión Malfoy y caminaba hacía el Punto de Aparición para llegar a la Mansión Nott, en sus ojos había una llama que no cesaba de arder.

Lucius no había podido darle información relevante y aún así le había dejado ver una cosa: La excusa que le dio para alejarse de los asuntos de los mortífagos por un tiempo, significaba que, sea lo que sea que hizo, fue algo de lo que él quería que los Malfoy no tuvieran conocimiento.


	6. Introducción VI: Una Decisión

Buenos días a todos. Disculpen la tardanza, ya tenía el capítulo pero hasta ahora no pude accesar a mi computadora para pasarlo. No se preocupen, trataré de resolverlo en próximas actualizaciones. Que pasen una excelente semana.

 **Introducción VI: Una Decisión.**

Todas las noches, cada noche, por todas partes, se oían las plegarias quedas de cada mago y cada bruja en posición de hablar. Las madres instaban a los hijos a ponerse de rodillas y los padres miraban al cielo al salir de sus casas elevando una muda y ferviente petición.

La Comunidad Mágica no era esencialmente religiosa y no tenía ídolos qué adorar, pese a las creencias que pudiera tener cada uno, sin embargo, oraban a cualquiera que pudiera oírlos, a cualquier Dios, si existía alguno. Porque la guerra de tantos años contra el que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort estaba en su peor parte e incluso aquellos que se burlaron del futuro con vana jactancia temblaban ahora.

Eran demasiadas las muertes y ningún culpable claro.

Los magos de familia prominente exigían al Ministerio de Magia una solución al terror impregnado en las calles, a las familias diezmadas, a la profunda desconfianza entre vecinos.

Todos los días el Profeta publicaba reportajes exclusivos que pretendían tranquilizar la tensión hablando del terreno recuperado por el Ministro y sus aurores, fieles a la Sociedad Mágica y al sistema pero en las calles el miedo no desaparecía porque los magos y las brujas de Gran Bretaña sabían que el Ministerio guardaba a muchos aliados de Voldemort y, debido al avance encubierto del propio mago oscuro, no se sabía en quién confiar.

Con tantas pérdidas uno imaginaría que los sobrevivientes se unirían para evitar que el bando contrario siguiera obteniendo más poder empero, esto no sucedió.

Los que no se habían unido a Voldemort tenían miedo, por sí mismos y por sus familias y arriesgar ambas cosas no resulta cosa sencilla. Muchos sabían de las bajas que estaba sufriendo la Orden del Fénix tratando de defenderlas y defenderse así que pocos se arriesgaban a desafiar abiertamente a los mortífagos y a su legado de muerte y destrucción.

Albus seguía recibiendo cartas de todas partes de Inglaterra para que no se convirtiera en Ministro y arreglara las cosas pero él rechazó cada una de ellas con mucha amabilidad y suficiente firmeza.

Llevaba mucho tiempo a la cabeza de la Órden del Fénix y sólo él sabía lo amargo que le resultaba aceptar reclutas para ver de qué modo arriesgaban sus vidas y con frecuencia las perdían, tratando de mantener la esperanza, creyendo en la paz y luchando por sus seres amados.

¿De qué le serviría a Gran Bretaña que él fuera Ministro? ¿Cómo podría seguir arriesgando la vida de los otros o fingir que no entendía cómo se sentían?

No pasaba todavía un año de la muerte de Antara y Thomas y nada de lo que Albus hiciera borraba el vacío que dejó sus muertes.

Y Victoria seguía lejos y se estaba convirtiendo en una niña triste a la que sólo las visitas de su ocupado abuelo la hacían reír, en ocasiones.

Ella era un bebé, aún así sentía la ausencia de sus padres. No existía festejo ni recreo que aliviara ese sentimiento.

Y Albus no podía predecir cuándo acabaría todo eso: aún no sabía quién era el Elegido que aseguraba la profecía de Trelawney, por lo que mantener vivos a los miembros de la Órden y resistir lo que viniera era toda su prioridad por ahora, a pesar de que Voldemort ganaba más poder con cada día que pasaba.

La esperanza es lo más difícil de conservar pero, a veces, se nos hacen pequeños regalos.

Y Albus, que llevaba ya mucho esperando y pidiendo el cambio, sintió cierto alivio cuando se produjo.

El principio del fin llegó encarnado en un hombre joven, que perdió su camino demasiado pronto y el que, aún así, todavía podía amar y elegir, si era necesario.

Severus Snape renunció al amor al unirse al bando de Lord Voldemort porque pensó que el poder era mejor, más seguro y menos vólatil, sin saber que lo único que realmente importaba era lo que estaba abandonando al unirse a las Artes Oscuras.

Él sólo tenía veinte años en ese entonces y, siendo justos, para él fue muy dura esa transición: su madre ya había fenecido, nunca contó con ningún padre y carente de amigos porque cualquiera de sus aliados mortífagos no podía ser considerado un amigo, en su vida no tenía a nadie más allá de sí mismo que resultara relevante.

Hubo alguien: Durante toda su infancia y adolescencia, no existió nadie más importante que su mejor amiga, la bruja nacida de muggles, Lily Evans. Y aunque nunca se lo dijo a nadie, Snape la amaba lo suficiente para pensar que casarían algún día, si ella quería.

Lily, aunque lo quería, nunca fue en la dirección que él deseaba, y esa decisión fue tomada por las propias decisiones del mago, que lo llevaron a su ruina.

Él, inteligente y arrogante, pensó que el mejor bando era al lado del Señor Tenebroso. Su propio amor por las Artes Oscuras lo alejó de Lily, después fue fácil caminar hacía las sombras, guiado por la decepción y cólera al saber que su mejor amiga se casó con James Potter tras finalizar el Colegio.

Severus hizo muchas cosas en esos años y rara vez se permitió mirar atrás. No juzgaba al hombre que lo subyugaba, no lo cuestionaba.

Hasta que se enteró que Lord Voldemort se proponía matar al hijo de los Potter no le asedió ningún remordimiento.

Severus conocía el contenido de la profecía: fue él quien, interesado en los pasos de Albus Dumbledore, en Cabeza de Puerco, consiguió escuchar lo suficiente para avisarle a Lord Voldemort sobre la amenaza.

No lo hizo por lealtad: Severus Snape era lo suficientemente solitario y lo suficientemente inteligente para brindar un sentimiento tan apasionado a alguien desprovisto de empatía o misericordia.

Igual que muchos de sus seguidores, Severus tenía sus propios intereses y quería una recompensa por aquella información: lo que no sabía es que esa acción condenaría su vida.

Lord Voldemort escuchó lo que Snape tenía que decirle y lo dejó irse con su habitual discreción, que el joven mago usó en aquella ocasión para dejar pensar al mago oscuro sobre el servicio que él le estaba haciendo.

Sólo cuando Snape fue libre de volver a sus propias tareas, ocupó sus propios recursos para enterarse de qué era lo que Voldemort finalmente haría con lo que él le reveló.

La verdad sea dicha, no estaba en sus planes condenar a la familia de Lily. Ni siquiera tenía conocimiento de que su hijo nació en julio.

Cierto era que sentía una gran rabia con Lily porque se casó con Potter. Cierto que odió toda su vida a James y seguía odiándolo con cada fibra de su ser.

A pesar de ello, jamás haría nada en su contra, sobre todo si eso ponía en peligro o hería a Lily.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que sus acciones derribaron su mundo completamente.

No podía permitirlo.

Por ello, se tragó su orgullo, su miedo, su rabia y su sentido de auto-preservación, acudiendo al único mago que quizá aceptaría ayudarlo en esa situación: Albus Dumbledore.

El Director del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería lo recibió en un lugar innominado, no muy lejos de los Terrenos del Colegio, lo suficientemente alejado del Castillo para que no resultara un peligro para él y sus estudiantes y lo suficiente cerca para asegurar cierta seguridad en la reunión.

Severus Snape permitió que Albus Dumbledore lo desarmara al llegar y esperó a que el hombre mayor hablara primero: nunca buscó la ayuda de Dumbledore en el Colegio y siempre procuró pasar desapercibido a sus ojos para que no lo leyera, ni a él ni a sus intenciones, con todo sabía que el Director lo conocía mejor de lo que consideraba conveniente.

El poder del mago siempre lo hizo obrar con cautela, sobre todo por su predilección por los Gryffindor… y ahora nada de eso importaba.

Mientras Lily estuviera a salvo, nada ni nadie importaba.

\- Te has arriesgado mucho al venir aquí, Severus. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Te ha mandado tu señor?-

\- El señor Tenebroso no sabe que estoy aquí. Y no debe saberlo.-

Los ojos azules de ese hombre eran difíciles de afrontar.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó, alzando la varita.

Severus fue toda su vida un excelente oclumántico. Ya de niño sabía la importancia de ocultar sus más profundos pensamientos y emociones de los demás y con el paso de los años adquirió la práctica necesaria para esconder secretos de casi cualquier persona.

Por eso resultaba tan complejo mirar a aquel anciano, que no era decrépito, que era peligroso, que no le agradaba.

Guardar secretos era fácil. Desvelarlos, no tanto.

\- El señor Tenebroso quiere matar al hijo de los Potter.

Albus Dumbledore no dijo nada. No lo ayudó a hablar, no lo interpeló.

Esperó.

\- Cree que el niño se alzará para vencerlo. Piensa que es aquel del que habla la profecía.-

\- ¿Qué le hace pensarlo?-

\- No estoy seguro. Pero usted no puede permitirlo.-

El otro mago enarcó una ceja.

\- Durante muchos años han muerto cientos de magos, por designios del hombre al que sirves. Has estado a su lado sin pestañear pese a las atrocidades que se han cometido en su nombre y a sus manos. ¿Qué hace este crimen distinto?-

\- Lily.- Severus no podía decir nada más que eso.- Le pido que proteja a Lily.-

Los ojos de Albus taladraban los suyos, lo leían, lo ponían a prueba. Y Severus, aunque detestaba descubrirse, lo permitía, lo dejaba.

No tenía elecciones, ninguna. Tuvo su tiempo de elegir y eligió mal. Ahora lo entendía.

Dumbledore dijo:

\- ¿Dejarías que Voldemort matara a James y su hijo para protegerla a ella?-

Había desdén en su voz y a Severus le sonaba como una condenación de sus acciones y, por tanto, de la ayuda que sería proporcionada.

Respondió, todavía mirándolo a los ojos, todavía expuesto:

\- Escóndalos a todos. Protéjalos, se lo pido. –

La varita del Director se acercó más a su rostro.

\- ¿Y qué estarías dispuesto a dar por su seguridad? ¿Hasta dónde estarías dispuesto a llegar para velar por la seguridad de Lily y su familia?-

El silencio llenó el claro, pesado, preñado de angustia. Y luego…

\- Haré lo que sea. Pero, por favor…

Inesperadamente, Albus bajó la varita.

\- Lo haré. Retírate ahora para no ventilar sospechas. Pero, ten claro, Severus Snape, que lo que acabas de hacer es una elección. Y, como todas ellas, tiene sus consecuencias.

El hombre se desvaneció de ese lugar para llegar más cerca de dónde tenía su protección y su traslador.

Aquel joven lo dejó marchar sin ninguna palabra, su rostro una máscara de profundo dolor.

Albus Dumbledore se había llevado su varita.


	7. Introducción VII: Atrapasueños

Hola de nuevo. Alégrense: Tengo un ligamento del pie izquierdo torcido y no me puedo mover mucho. Así que aproveché para hacer la primera parte de la Introducción VII.

No daré muchas explicaciones de mi punto de vista. Pero pueden mandarme mp si así lo desean con preguntas, dudas o quejas.

 **Introducción VII: Atrapasueños.**

Albus Dumbledore estaba sorprendido. No sucedía a menudo, porque la experiencia daba a su privilegiado cerebro la capacidad de reconocer los patrones cuando se producían, pero lo que había hecho el Sr. Snape merecía la etiqueta de "inesperado".

Conocía a Severus; lo conocía mejor de lo que el joven pensaba, porque fue su alumno en Hogwarts y el hecho de que Snape fuera un estudiante de la casa de Slytherin no hacía ninguna diferencia: al contrario.

El viejo mago tuvo algunas conversaciones con su madre, la pálida, tímida y agotada Eileen Prince (Eileen Snape por su nombre de casada), quien acudió en contadas ocasiones a hacer frente a las detenciones de su hijo, quien era lo suficientemente brillante para mantenerse lejos de los problemas, siempre y cuando no se relacionaran con sus encarnizados enemigos en el Colegio, que lo orillaban a una conducta donde él siempre se permitía los castigos por contestar a sus agravios.

Todos estaban enterados del odio mutuo que se tenían Severus Snape por un lado y James Potter por el otro, con el apoyo de Peter Pettigrew y la ocasional ayuda de Remus Lupin. Nadie sabía la verdadera razón de dicha enemistad pero cuando Minerva Mcgonagall, cansada de los enfrentamientos de aquellos muchachos, le informó a Dumbledore de lo intolerable de la situación, el Director en persona los había entrevistado en algunas ocasiones para saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

No sacó mucho en claro: James Potter se limitaba a sonreír con su habitual descaro y a disculparse sin ninguna preocupación, Sirius se quedaba callado, disimulando con expresión de perro apaleado la sonrisa de sus ojos oscuros, Remus Lupin murmuraba palabras de disculpas sinceras en nombre de todos, Peter asentía a todo como si no supiera hacer algo más... Y Severus Snape, solitario, frío, nunca decía nada.

No se defendía, no se explicaba: miraba al suelo con sus grandes ojos negros, los brazos cruzados, distante, los pies separados mientras se sentaba al lado de su madre.

Albus Dumbledore solía preguntarle, cuando se quedaban solos, con una atribulada madre que no entendía el silencio de su hijo:

\- ¿Tiene algo que decir, Sr Snape?-

Lo miraba a los ojos, de forma penetrante, tranquila, tratando de entenderlo, de ganarse su confianza. La respuesta, empero, siempre fue la misma, lacónica, inexpresiva:

\- No.-

¿Tuvo alguna vez idea Severus Snape que Albus siempre intuyó que él era no era el agresor la mayor parte de las veces y que lo hubiese escuchado fuera lo que quisiera decir al respecto? ¿Tuvo alguna idea de que no fue Albus quien ponía una distancia entre los dos como su director o como persona?

Eileen, su madre, era más expresiva a pesar de su timidez, pero Severus era algo más que callado: nunca permitió que nadie entrara a su corazón o que le hiciera preguntas a su intimidad. Y con los años, el chico hosco se hizo, además, hostil.

Ya no sólo se hablaba de él las ocasiones en que destacaba en clase o se defendía de sus enemigos: se hablaba de él con miedo porque ya no sólo respondía a hechizos ofensivos, también los usaba.

Aunque jamás fue grosero directamente con Albus, el director debió reconocer que sintió que su alumno lo había decepcionado. No por negarse a unirse a la Órden del Fénix, donde tantos integrantes le recordaban un pasado que ambos sabían que el chico siempre quiso dejar atrás, sino por unirse directamente a los mortífagos al morir su madre.

Si Severus no hubiese tomado partido, Albus lo hubiese ayudado sin dudar, porque Severus no fue cruel en sus años escolares y era muy inteligente, y lo suficientemente amable, aún en su silencio, para conseguir que el Director lo tomase bajo su ala. No era el único que Albus protegía: podría haber sido de esa manera.

Pero no lo ayudó debido a que Severus fue partícipe y cómplice de muchos de los crímenes cometidos por Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort y el resto de sus seguidores. Albus no podía -ni quería- soslayar esa verdad.

Sin embargo, parecía que incluso el cerrado Sr. Snape tenía alguien a quien quería proteger en aquella guerra, alguien que no era partidario del Señor Oscuro.

Al final todo se reducía a eso: si tenías algo o a alguien aparte de tí mismo que te importara lo suficiente para luchar por ello, para romper con todas las promesas egoístas.

Y esa era la debilidad de Riddle, como de muchos otros hombres de poder. No sabían amar, rara vez eran amados y, en consecuencia, subestimaban el poder que daba tanto amar como ser amado.

Así que, por el regalo que la vida le concedía para poder ayudar a los magos de aquella época, ¿A quién debía agradecer Albus Dumbledore?

¿Al atormentado Severus Snape, que amaba o a Lily Evans- Potter ahora- que era la mujer amada?

Resultaba imperante saberlo en aquel momento, que tenía la varita de Severus Snape y se disponía a entrar a la casa de Lily para advertirle del peligro que corría su hijo.

¿Era el amor de Severus a Lily más fuerte que el que cualquiera de ellos pudiera sentir?

Qué curioso, se dijo el mago, que los actos de más profundo sacrificio a menudo se encontraran en los más oscuros rincones.

 **...**

Lily se encontraba en la cocina; solía estar mucho tiempo en aquella parte de la casa desde que había nacido Harry, preparando algo para el bebé o algo para sí misma o para su esposo y el padrino de su niño, Sirius, que comían más que el propio niño cuando tenía hambre.

Fue siempre una hermosa niña, con sus ojos verdes pareciendo dos esmeraldas llenas de bondad e inteligencia y su cabello de fuego en su espalda mientras estudiaba o hablaba con sus amigas entre clase y clase.

Albus, siendo director de Hogwarts, nunca se enteró de que Lily se metiera en problemas o que fuera altanera o fría con nadie, muy independientemente de cuál fuera su humor. Solía tener muchas personas alrededor y solía estar pendiente de todo el mundo, pues tal era su naturaleza: de cuidar a aquellos que la rodeaban y aprender lo más que podía de ellos. Procedía de una familia muggle, como muchos sabían y aunque amaba hacer magia y amaba el cambio que eso supuso para su vida, también tenía respeto por sus raíces no-mágicas y tenía una vista crítica para los numerosos errores de la Sociedad Mágica.

Se reía de los prejuicios de los viejos magos por su sangre y rara vez les prestó atención. Tampoco la atraía la fama o la riqueza, ni mucho menos la popularidad; y atraía miradas por algo más que su belleza o inteligencia: era sencilla y sensata para la edad que tenía y su bondad era algo más que algo innato: era un don.

También tenía defectos, pese a sus virtudes: era impulsiva y aunque no se enojaba con facilidad, cuando lo hacía rara vez perdonaba la ofensa. Odiaba el maltrato pero, al no recibirlo con frecuencia, no sabía adónde llegaba la marca en otros menos afortunados, por lo que, pese a su bondad, no veía claramente las almas más grises que ella y perdonaba cosas que quizá no debería olvidar.

Al crecer, la hermosa niña se convirtió también en una bella joven, con un gran futuro por delante. Todos se preguntaban qué camino tomaría una de las mejores promesas de aquella generación de magos.

Y luego vino la oscuridad de Lord Voldemort: la gente ya no se hacía preguntas de lo que harían los jóvenes magos que salieron de Hogwarts, no, más bien se preguntaban cuánto duraría aquella guerra o si alguno tendría un futuro que no estuviera manchado de pérdidas.

James Potter y Sirius Black fueron de los primeros en unirse a la Órden del Fénix: el primero quería hacer una diferencia que pudiera ayudar a sus seres queridos a huir de la oscuridad y el segundo deseaba probar su valentía, seguir sus ideales y, por sobre todas las cosas, probarles a los demás que su familia no sería quien decidiría su destino. Con ellos vino, claro está, Remus Lupin, a quien su familia había inculcado hacía mucho el respeto por cualquier ser fuera cual fuera su naturaleza y que escondía su propio secreto y Peter, que nunca parecía tener opinión propia o tomar ninguna decisión más que la de seguir a sus amigos adónde fuera que fuesen.

Después de tres o cuatro reuniones fue que Lily se unió a la Órden. James no quería ponerla en peligro y sinceramente no estaba de acuerdo con tenerla ahí pero a Lily no le interesaba lo que él pudiera pensar a ese respecto: tenía el derecho y el deber de hacer con su vida lo que mejor le pareciese y decidió unirse a algo que fuera de utilidad, esas fueron sus palabras.

Albus los acogió a todos, valientes y tan dignos Gryffindor como él pudiera desear, con alegría. Pero dentro de él, donde nacían pensamientos que él no compartía con nadie, se preguntaba por qué Lily había decidido casarse con James.

No es que James fuera mala persona o que él no la quisiera, a su manera: durante seis años el Castillo fue testigo de las muchas veces en que James Potter hizo hasta lo imposible para que aquella chica, en apariencia tan esquiva, lo mirara siquiera. Sus intentos de conquistarla eran persistentes y a veces, tan desesperados, que rozaban un leve patetismo sólo atenuado por la popularidad y carisma del señor Potter.

Pero Lily rara vez le dedicaba una ojeada complacida: no le gustaban los aires que se daba ante los demás y que todo para él pareciera una competencia, un juego, un trofeo que ganar.

No es tanto como si Lily Evans compartiese sus confidencias con el director del Colegio. Pero Albus cuidaba a todos sus alumnos, ya fuese a través de los otros profesores o a través de su propio ojo avizor e intuía que ella también podía ver lo que él sabía: Que James Potter no se había fijado en ella por su personalidad o su esencia, sino porque ella lo rechazaba continuamente.

Durante mucho tiempo, Lily Evans no era para James más que un trofeo más por alcanzar, como la Snitch que robaba o alguna travesura que no había realizado en compañía de Sirius o Remus.

Y ella, quien había sido tan sensible con todas las personas, no podía menos que molestarse: ¿Cómo responder a sus peticiones si no la quería a ella, sino a lo que representaba para él?

Y además, había alguien que ella sabía que si la amaba: Puede que Severus fuera cerrado y callado y hostil la mayor parte del tiempo pero la quería y hubiese dado la vida por su causa.

Hubo mucha gente que manejaba que Lily nunca se dió cuenta de los sentimientos de Severus. Y puede que no lo hiciera, los primeros años. Pero era una bruja inteligente y Severus no escondía sus sentimientos, sólo no los expresaba a viva voz por temor al rechazo.

¿Qué sentía la bruja por su mejor amigo? Nadie se ocupaba de decir más que ella prefería su compañía a la de cualquier otra persona y que él la seguía a cualquier parte mientras pudiera hacerlo. Nadie se molestaba en decir que ella sintiera algo por él porque el chico era muy poco sociable, rara vez se molestaba en mostrarse agradable y el cuidado personal le importaba muy poco la mayor parte de las veces.

Sin embargo, existía una verdad que no estaba al alcance de cualquiera: Lily quería a Severus. Y en su corazón, lo amaba también ... pero nunca estaría de acuerdo con sus acciones, ni con el camino que eligió como suyo.

Esa era la tragedia, desde luego: Que Severus la conociera y amara tanto y aún así no entendiera desde el primer momento que Lily no podía ser llevada a hacer daño a alguien más. Ella podía aceptar cada cosa de su pasado y mucho de su agrio carácter, que escondía un joven apasionado y privado que estaba seguro de muchas cosas de su propio mundo, porque sabía también de secretos y detalles blandos que mucha gente ignoraba de Severus Snape. Pero no podía aceptar que denigrara a otros por su desprecio y mucho menos que le faltara el respeto a ella.

Le perdonó y le dió el beneficio de la duda en numerosas ocasiones a pesar de que le dolía el peso de sus decisiones. Pero es difícil hacer que no veía cuando él mismo la insultaba en frente de sus detractores y, sobre todo, cuando ella lo estaba defendiendo.

Lily no se enojaba a menudo pero cuando lo hacía perdonaba muy raramente. Y lo que duele realmente rara vez se olvida o se deja de lado, sobre todo cuando una idea que queda tan clara en tu mente se rompe: Ella siempre pensó que Severus Snape sería la última persona en hacerle daño.

Y él le falló. No una, sino varias veces. Lily también podría haberlo perdonado porque él trató varias veces de ganarse su afecto de nuevo y de forma mucho más profunda que James en sus mejores tiempos, pero no era la ofensa lo que le dolía a ella. Le dolía, en el fondo, que sabía que sus amigos tenían razón: Que Severus escogió un camino que no podía traer más que dolor.

Así que se armó de valor, que no era poco, y se alejó de él. Se alejó al principio con amargura y después con tristeza. Porque, por mucho que lo intentara, seguía sabiendo lo que él hacía con su vida. Y le dolía, que una persona que ella conocía de hacía tantos años, cuya amabilidad y belleza secretas ella vió, como en muchas otras personas, se hubiese convertido en una insensibilidad tan honda y carente de sentimientos.

Lily no saltó a los brazos de James al primer momento. Ni al segundo. A decir verdad, a ella le tomó tiempo y reflexión entender adónde quería dirigirse. Ni James ni Severus eran los únicos hombres que podían observar su belleza o enamorarse de ella. Sabía eso, sabía que podía mirar alrededor, sentarse y esperar.

Pero ella era joven y quería ser feliz. Y James era muy persistente. Lo siguió siendo, sobre todo después de que Severus ya no estaba ahí para detener su paso. El señor Potter seguía siendo guapo, seguía siendo encantador, tenía todavía el don del carisma y aunque su popularidad no era exactamente lo que Lily buscaba, tampoco fue un impedimento porque James parecía estar madurando.

Así que Lily decidió que, después de todo, no era tan difícil dejar el pasado atrás.

Salió con James. Una, dos, tres veces. Y luego ya no eran "a ver qué pasa" eran "citas" y luego "noviazgo" y luego...

Bueno, se volvía cada vez más oficial.

¿Estaba enamorada de James? Probablemente. ¿Lo amaba, amarlo realmente?

Esa era una pregunta que tres personas se hacían a menudo: Severus Snape, amándola de lejos con toda su alma y condenándola aún así a la oscuridad porque sentía que ya no le quedaba nada, Albus Dumbledore después de que todo aquello terminó...

Y Lily Potter, cuando nadie la observaba. No llevemos el asunto tan lejos: Lily no se arrepentía de haberse casado con James cuando acabó la escuela ni tampoco se arrepentía de su vida a su lado. Tenía lo que pudiera haber deseado de pretenderlo y cuando supo que se había embarazado a los 19 años no tenía muchas opciones ni otra familia a la que recurrir.

Los amigos de él eran también sus amigos: Sirius se había vuelto mucho más afectuoso y mucho menos pretencioso cuando él supo de su relación con James, Remus se volvió incluso más cercano que cuando ella alucinaba a Potter e incluso Peter, que rara vez se animaba a mirarla a los ojos, solía ser amable con ella.

Y ella sentía por primera vez que podía ser feliz sin sentir que alguien se sentía envidioso de su felicidad. Pero James no era exactamente la pareja perfecta: quería siempre que ella lo animara en cada uno de sus logros, no siempre armonizaba con sus silencios y aunque ella confiaba en él, había sentimientos profundos y pensamientos oscuros que no podía hablar con él.

Había alguien que siempre supo qué decir cuando ella estaba triste, preocupada, silenciosa, desanimada... había alguien que siempre supo estar ahí incluso cuando ella no sabía que necesitaba a alguien. Existía alguien con quien podía desahogarse cuando Petunia rechazaba sus flores, sus cartas y sus intentos de volver a ser una familia como cuando eran niñas y ella no era una bruja ni sabía nada de la magia.

Existía alguien con quien podía hablar de sus dudas sobre lo que se debía hacer en la Sociedad Mágica porque incluso alguien como ella, de quien todos estaban acostumbrados a verla sonriendo y diciendo lo mejor que se podía decir... a veces no sabía qué hacer.

Pero ese alguien... Ese alguien no volvería a estar ahí.

Lily tuvo muchas veces la idea de que, si Severus seguía queriéndola, incluso aunque nunca se hubieran convertido en pareja, la vida podría ayudarla para que volvieran a ser amigos, aunque sólo fueran eso.

Que Severus sería el padrino de su hijo y que aunque odiara a James con cada parte de su ser, la visitaría de cuando en cuando y jugaría con Harry y tendrían ese pedazo de felicidad que se les negó desde el momento en que Lily tuvo que alejarse.

Lily soñaba con esas cosas y en esos momentos pensaba que podía perdonarle a Severus cualquier cosa.

Pero entonces llegaba a su casa alguna bruja desesperada porque había perdido a su hijo o algún mago con los cabellos canos de preocupación porque perdió a algún miembro de su familia o quizá eran James y Sirius que llegaban extrañamente silenciosos y con caras pálidas y largas porque habían presenciado algo que no deseaban ver nuevamente.

Y Lily entonces sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Esas cosas no se perdonaban. Podía perdonarle muchas cosas a Severus, pero el daño que le estaba haciendo a otras personas, ese no se podía olvidar.

Y se preguntaba, "¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que te volvieras así, Sev? Cargabas mis libros para que no sintiera que me pesaba la mochila, curabas torpemente mis heridas cuando algo me pasaba, te asustabas sin decir nada si yo estaba en peligro, eras el primero en la Enfermería si se me ocurría probar alguna cosa que no estaba en el temario sólo para ganarle a Remus en Pociones o a ti, que no había forma de alcanzarte..."

Ella no tenía respuestas y con el tiempo, para dejar de llorar y tener que fingir ante su familia que era por otra causa, dejó de preguntarse.

Harry era ahora su vida. Eso y su miedo constante a perder lo poco que tenía. Y James, después de todo, era algo más que atractivo: la guerra lo había hecho un hombre valiente y ya no tan inmaduro, muchas veces incluso la hacía sentirse orgullosa.

La guerra une familias y repara resquemores: Lily solía bromear incluso de que comenzaba a amar a Sirius, con todo y su díscolo carácter, porque traía paz a su familia y porque la hacía reír cuando nadie más podía.

A Remus siempre lo había querido y Peter... bueno, era amable. Y ella veía en él cosas que podían salvarse.

Así que, la mayor parte del tiempo, Lily era todo lo feliz que se puede estar con una guerra desatada.

Ella estaba en la cocina, pues, cuando Albus Dumbledore entró a su casa. Tenía en sus brazos a Harry y estaba jugando con él, retirándole el flequillo de la cara y riéndose mientras lo enseñaba a hacer florituras con su varita.

\- Buenas tardes, profesor Dumbledore- saludó educamente cuando vio al anciano mago- James y Sirius no están... ¿Quiere un poco de té?

\- No, gracias. - respondió él con semblante grave. Lily no conocía tanto al líder de la Órden pero convivían más desde que la guerra había empezado y le parecía que Dumbledore estaba muy preocupado. Ella suspiró de forma apenas audible, cargó a Harry hacía la cuna cerca de la alacena y miró a los ojos al Director.

Él era viejo, mucho. Y siempre había sido amable. Mucho más que cualquiera de los otros.

Pero ella no sabía nada de él. Era curioso que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta, que todos confiaban en un mago de cuyo pasado sólo supieran sus logros académicos o qué tan heroico había sido al derrotar a Gellert Grindelwald.

¿A quién amaba él? se preguntó Lily por primera vez. ¿Por quién pelea Albus Dumbledore en esta guerra?

No tuvo tiempo de poner voz a estos pensamientos. El mago dijo:

\- Lily, tengo noticias.-

No la llamaba señora Potter. Podría haberlo hecho, pero ella creía que él se había dado cuenta que le parecería ridículo. Apenas tenía 20 años y nunca le cayeron bien los títulos o la solemnidad.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó tomando un trapo y limpiándose las manos con él para disimular que le temblaban. Confiaba en Albus Dumbledore, pero como líder de la Órden, rara vez traía buenas noticias, aunque vinieran cargadas de palabras sabias y confortantes.

Por toda respuesta, Albus sacó un objeto negro y largo y se lo enseñó a Lily. Ella sintió que su corazón se paraba por un segundo y que luego latía, muy lentamente.

Podían haber pasado años, pero reconocía aquel objeto. Lo reconocía perfectamente.

La varita de Severus.

\- Sev... ¿Qué...?- Quería expresar su confusión y su miedo pero entonces recordó quién era ahora su viejo amigo, y quién era Albus Dumbledore. Parpadeó, tratando de contenerse, pero no antes de que Albus Dumbledore viera la lágrima que empañó sus hermosos ojos verdes.

\- No está muerto- dijo Albus y ella, sensible como era, notó la amabilidad del director, como si entendiera lo mucho que dolió ese breve instante.

Retrocedió un paso, escondiendo aún más sus manos tras aquel trapo.

El presente. Todo lo que importaba. ¿Dónde adquirió el trapo? Tenía unos peces como diseño, que solían encantarle a Harry...

\- Debería ir a buscar a Harry- dijo con voz apagada. Estaba tratando de escapar de aquella escena y de sus recuerdos pero debería haber sabido que Albus Dumbledore no vendría a su cocina sólo a suscitar algunos días dolorosos como regalo de Navidad adelantado.

\- Siento haberte inquietado, Lily- la voz del hombre sonaba sincera y apesadumbrada.- No había otra manera de empezar a decirte lo que tengo que hacer: Severus vino a hablar conmigo y ha pedido mi protección. No para él, y no porque no la necesite después de lo que me ha contado. -

Lily respiró profundamente. Sus ojos verdes no veían al líder de la Órden, pero lo escuchaban. Lo escuchaban atentamente.

\- Severus quiere que te proteja, a ti y a tu hijo. Incluso incluyó a James y creo que entiendes mejor que nadie lo que eso significa para ustedes. Voldemort está tras tu familia, Lily. Necesito que esperemos a James y me ayudes a protegerles. Sé que esto es duro de oír pero no vendría a perturbar la paz de tu casa si no supiera que es absolutamente necesario. Tienen que esconderse.-

Lily fue una estudiante ejemplar y una mujer extraordinaria. Pero no sabía que un corazón se puede romper en tantos pedazos y de manera tan rápida.

\- ¿Y por qué Severus le contaría semejante cosa, Dumbledore? ¿Por qué traicionaría sus lealtades para abogar por una simple bruja con sangre muggle, su esposo que él odia desde la escuela y su hijo?-

Mientras lo decía, ella sabía lo injusta que estaba siendo, lo injusta que había sido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero la lección que aprendió a tiempo y demasiado tarde es que los corazones son frágiles. Y ella no podía derrumbarse, no frente a aquel hombre y no cuando sabía que su familia y sobre todo Harry, corrían peligro.

Quizá también es cierto que los hombres viejos saben más que las chicas jóvenes. Tal vez Lily nunca sabría por quién peleaba Albus Dumbledore en esa guerra.

Aún así supo en ese momento que él la entendía. No hacía falta ser un erudito para entenderlo.

El hombre de ojos azules respondió su pregunta, aunque era retórica.

\- Creo, Lily, que tú sabes perfectamente porque Severus vino a contarme todo hace una noche.-

Claro que lo sabía. Lo supo todo el tiempo, incluso cuando ella le dijo que ya no podían ser amigos, cuando le dijo que eligieron caminos distintos y que no podía seguirlo más por aquel camino.

Él le amaba. Y tanto si ella vivía o moría, jamás podría decirle, porque ahora estaba con James y habían tenido un hijo juntos...

Jamás podría decirle que, pese a todo lo que amaba a Harry y aunque se reía cuando James la besaba o le decía que la amaba y a pesar de que le respondía "yo también", parte del corazón de Lily se había quedado junto a él.

Lily se puso a llorar finalmente, soltó el dichoso trapo y, después de años de conocerle, aceptó por primera vez que Albus Dumbledore inclinara sus rodillas para acompañarla en su llanto.

No dio explicaciones. Pero, para Albus Dumbledore, no eran necesarias.


	8. Introducción VII(B): Pensamientos

Esta parte de la Introducción va por partes. Ya no falta mucho para terminar la Introducción, pero hay cosas de mi canon que tienen que saber y por eso estos capítulos. Si tienen duda, pueden mandar mp.

 **Introducción VII (B): Pensamientos de un Astado.**

James Potter venía de una guardia. La Guerra Mágica se puso demasiado oscura incluso para él, que apenas tomaba en serio la mayoría de las cosas y a veces se sorprendía ensayando la sonrisa encantadora que con tanta facilidad le venía antes de que todo esto empezara. Ensayándola para que pudiera mostrarla, porque ya no se le daba sonreír de ese modo.

Nunca se preocupó mucho por su futuro ni por lo que el mundo pudiera depararle. Vivía el momento y disfrutaba lo más que podía, siguiendo sus impulsos la mayor parte del tiempo y rara vez preguntándose si lo que había hecho era correcto o no lo era. Era joven y ese hecho hacía que se justificara la mayoría de las tonterías que causaba, sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

Ahora que había crecido un poco y que la guerra lo había obligado a madurar pese a sus reticencias de hacerlo, empezaba a notar que, tal vez, hubo cosas que no debió hacer y cosas de las que si debió mostrar arrepentimiento.

Para ser justos, no tenía muchos arrepentimientos en su vida. Sabía que su vida era feliz y eso era todo lo que le importaba pero últimamente estaba dándose cuenta que, en su empeño de conseguir todo lo que quería, estaba dejando de lado cosas que eran realmente importantes.

No fue una introspección que hiciera solo. Y no fue Sirius, quien era aún más irresponsable que él, quien lo hizo verlo. En realidad, fue Remus Lupin.

James vivía un eterno verano, riéndose de la vida y pretendiendo que no existía algo que pudiera derribar su buen humor. No poseía el sentido de la observación que tanto bien le hacía a las demás personas para desenvolverse con otros y su sensibilidad estaba algo limitada a sus propias preocupaciones. Pero era honesto y quería de verdad a las personas a su alrededor y, a veces, incluso se preocupaba por mostrar la suficiente humildad para admitir que se había equivocado.

El único detalle, por supuesto, es que alguien más tenía que puntualizarle dónde era que estaba errando la percepción.

Y, en ocasiones, no estaba en posición de escucharlo. Pero... ¡Estaban en guerra! ¿Qué podía hacer James, sino ver lo que estaba sucediendo, sentir el vacío de su estómago ante tantas pérdidas y, en momentos de silencio verdaderamente raros en él, escuchar lo que otros tenían que decirle?

El primer aviso vino en forma de pregunta. Él se estaba riendo con Sirius, recordando travesuras del pasado, recordando con satisfacción hechizos realizados con toda la habilidad de ser mago y disfrutarlo.

No pretendía que fuera su tema de conversación, pero Sirius lo mencionó primero y él le siguió la corriente.

\- ¡Snivellus ni siquiera lo vio venir, compañero!- se reía Sirius, los ojos llenos de lágrimas de risa.- Cayó sobre la butaca, como un murciélago negro y feo y puso esa expresión, con la mandíbula desencajada y esos ojos de trueno, amigo... ¡Fue uno de los mejores regalos de Navidad, de los mejores!-

James, rememorando también, estalló en una alegre carcajada. Remus, que leía un libro a lado de Sirius, silencioso y tranquilo, como siempre, ni los miró.

\- ¡Remus, no puede ser que tú no lo recuerdes!- la risa de Sirius era como un ladrido de perro, lo fue desde que se convirtió en animago. Y a James, desde que tuvo memoria, le ponía de buen humor ese estridente sonido. Lo hacía sentir más vivo.

Lo hacía considerar que no estaban en guerra. Que seguían siendo jóvenes, valientes... y sobre todo, invulnerables.

Pero Remus no se río.

\- ¿No crees que deberías guardarte tus recuerdos sobre esas cosas, James?- le dijo. Remus no los regañaba como profesor ni como mentor, ni siquiera como un amigo más grande que les toleraba sus niñerías. Cuando Remus decía algo, lo hacía como un hermano mayor que decía la verdad a su pesar, porque esa era su manera de ser lo mejor para ellos, de ayudarlos a ver sus propios defectos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Remy?- preguntó James. Remus odiaba ese apodo, pero lo toleraba. Quizá había demasiadas cosas que se le toleraban a James en esa época.- Eso pasó hace años, dudo que Snivellus lo recuerde. Aunque sería divertido que lo hiciera.- Y sonrió, con su gesto divertido y ligeramente malvado.

\- Quizá Lily si los recuerda.- se limitó a decir Remus, mirándole fijamente con esos ojos marrones que hablaban mucho más intensamente que sus frases tranquilas.

La sonrisa de James se desvaneció. Nunca le gustó profundizar demasiado en la relación que Lily tuvo con Severus, porque sabía que los detalles no estarían a su favor. Ella nunca le contó que pasó con Snivellus, qué fue lo que hizo que ambos se separaron. Huelga decir que él hizo fiesta (privada, sólo para los Merodeadores) cuando se enteró. Era lo mejor que podría haber pasado, la mejor oportunidad que tendría jamás. Y la aprovechó, la aprovechó con un cuidado que sorprendería a aquellos que lo conocían, que pensaban que nunca se esforzaba en nada.

Las cosas venían muy fáciles para James Potter. Es cierto, nunca tuvo que esforzarse mucho para obtener lo que quería.

Excepto Lily. Hubo una parte, una ligera, desagradable, parte insegura de su persona que le hacía preguntarse, muy de vez en cuando, si Lily lo hubiese volteado a ver de no ser porque Severus se apartó de su lado.

Pero no le hacía mucho caso. Lily siempre parecía estar feliz cuando estaba con él y jamás tuvieron una pelea que indicara lo contrario.

Y él se esforzaba por asegurar su felicidad, de maneras que ella ni siquiera sospechaba.

Por eso no podía seguirse riendo. Si Lily escuchaba sus bromas, ¿Las encontraría desagradables?

Hacía años que ella no hablaba con Snape, él lo sabía. Él se sentía ahora, después de casarse y tener un hijo con Lily, mucho más seguro de su relación, lo suficiente para no preocuparle mucho si ella le dijera que quería contactarlo de nuevo. No mentiría, odiaría la idea y se pondría de mal humor, de un humo que Sirius, Remus y Peter tendrían que soportar, pero no lo haría visible.

Ella se había casado con él, después de todo. Sea lo que ocurriera con Snape en el pasado, ella lo escogió a él.

"Juego limpio, Snivellus" le dijo James a un Severus ausente.

Y luego sonrió otra vez, tirante, pero visiblemente.

\- Tienes razón, Remy. Siro, ¿Qué hacemos recordando cosas horribles? Háblame de cosas agradables de Hogwarts, compañero.- Lo palmeó en el pecho, con su habitual camaradería.

Sirius rodó los ojos.

\- _Astado_ , deja de decirme Siro. Tengo un nombre y puede que me lo haya puesto mi decrépita madre, pero aún funciona. Me llamo _Sirius_.-

\- No me digas, _Siro_. Igual, no reclames mucho. Eso de Sirius es patraña. Suena como que eres un compañero muy serio... ¡Y tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto!-

El otro mago se lanzó para obligarlo a recordar su nombre. Eso de ponerles apodos distintos a los del mapa del Merodeador se le ocurrió a James hacía poco. Era divertido molestar a sus amigos y eso le distraía de pensamientos más tristes.

A Sirius y a Peter les divertía. Remus, en cambio, no se sentía muy cómodo cuando lo llamaban Remy.

James no sabía por qué, ya que no sonaba mal.

Sirius persiguió al "Astado" por toda la habitación y el tema quedó olvidado. "Remy" siguió leyendo como si nada estuviera pasando. Nada fuera de lo normal, al menos.

...

Pero, noches después, mientras Remus y James hacían guardia, Cornamenta sacó el tema otra vez.

\- Remus... ¿Crees que Lily piense en Snivellus todavía?-

Lupin siempre fue muy silencioso durante las guardias. Sirius se jactaba de que Remus era el único de los Merodeadores que realmente lo escuchaba cuando el frío era demasiado y él tenía que _decir algo_ y Peter se quejaba de ello cuando les tocaba la guardia juntos, pero a James le gustaba. En la Guerra, el único momento donde se permitía reflexionar sobre cosas que no quería pensar, era en la compañía de _Lunático_.

Porque Remus no lo hablaba con nadie. Y porque James, en el fondo, no se sentía muy cómodo hablando de cosas serias. Lo hacía sentirse viejo. E incómodo.

El otro mago, que estaba mirando las estrellas con las manos en los bolsillos mientras esperaban, lo miró.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que Lily todavía lo quiera?- preguntó él. Eso era lo fácil de hablar con Lupin, pensó James. Que no necesitaba decirle detalles en los que él prefería no pensar.

\- Remus, ellos sólo eran amigos.- le recordó, aunque más bien se lo estaba recordando a si mismo. Últimamente, todos los miedos que nunca le aparecieron en su infancia o adolescencia, lo estaban acosando en la juventud. Temores ridículos.

\- Nunca dije lo contrario. - repuso Lupin, volviendo a las estrellas.- Pero a los amigos también se les quiere, James. Tal como deberías saber, tienes tres de ellos que te quieren, aunque no sabemos por qué.- El hombre lobo sonrió y en otro momento James se hubiera reído entredientes ante la pulla, pero no lo hizo entonces.

\- Tal vez lo extraña, Lunático. ¿Quién soy yo para quitarle la felicidad a Lily? Digo, detesto a Snivellus, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, ella debería arreglar las cosas con ese murciélago. -

Remus lo miró otra vez y había genuino afecto en su mirada.

\- ¿Madurando, sr. Potter?- preguntó.- Debería tomarte una foto y mandarla al Profeta. "James Potter muestra señales de progreso en su desarrollo personal. Estamos esperando que ahora si, pueda aprender a peinarse."-

James resopló, molesto y -sólo ligeramente- en paz con la idea.

\- Siempre he sabido peinarme, _Remy_. -

Remus sonrió, por una vez sin estremecerse ante el ridículo apodo, y se quedaron en silencio, mirando las estrellas y esperando a que algo pasara.

Justo después de esa conversación fue que James regresó a su casa, sintiéndose ligero pero no tranquilo.

La Guerra Mágica no acababa. Es más, no hacía más que empeorar, haciéndole repensar en la idea que le comentó a Remus.

¿Quién era él para negarle la felicidad a Lily? Pero también, ¿Qué importaba ahora?

A lo mejor, ni siquiera seguían vivos para cuando pudieran intentar "arreglar las cosas".

En el fondo de su alma, donde James podía ser honesto consigo mismo, tenía que admitir que la única razón por la que había molestado a Severus Snape tanto tiempo fue porque, aparte de la antipatía inicial, la verdadera razón de su odio era el amor que éste le tenía a Lily.

Ella fue la única mujer que él miró en mucho tiempo. Y, por Merlín, detestaba que fuera un hombre como aquel el único obstáculo en su camino.

...


	9. Introducción VII (C): Hacer Algo

Me gusta plasmar estas escenas porque sabemos qué fue lo que pasó, pero no _cómo_ pasó. Y la verdad es que, en esta historia al menos, es importante porque Severus Snape, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin son puntos centrales de otros argumentos más adelante.

Lo manejé pobremente en Historias de una Slytherin, pero espero que en Ouroboros sepa hacerle justicia.

Sin más:

 **Introducción VII (C): Hacer Algo. (No siempre es lo adecuado).**

Albus dejó que Lily Potter llorara lo que fuera necesario. No es que supiera enteramente lo que había pasado, pero se lo podía imaginar.

Y tampoco necesitaba saberlo todo: la vida privada de Lily, James y Severus era eso, privada y él no tenía ningún derecho a meterse en ella.

No lo hacía sentirse cómodo, tampoco, tener que involucrar a Harry Potter en todo eso: bastantes personas había visto morir por aquel conflicto y que fuera un niño el que tuviera que inmolar o involucrar de alguna manera para salvar el desastre no sólo era, en cierto modo, absurdo, sino también, una maniobra que sonaba increíblemente desesperada, a pesar de todo lo que se habían visto obligados a hacer para asegurar su permanencia, su vida.

Interiormente, a Albus le gustaría negar la profecía de Trelawney: nunca se fío mucho de la Adivinación y rara vez deseó conocer el futuro que le deparaba la vida, no después de los incontables errores que cometió en años pasados, con su familia y con él mismo.

Pero sabía la intensidad que podían poner los magos por un poco de esperanza o una gran amenaza y ahí había mucho de ambos: esperanza para la Órden del Fénix de que pudieran derrocar a Voldemort y restaurar al Ministerio de Magia como lo que solía ser, de modo que pudiera gobernar sin ser un tirano y una gran amenaza para Voldemort, cuyo reinado de terror podía ser finalizado si la antigua magia de la vidente tenía algo de cierto, por muy poco que pudiera ser.

Albus no tenía idea de qué era lo que hizo a Voldemort escoger a Harry Potter por encima de otros niños, más allá de su fecha de nacimiento. Tampoco importaba mucho porque no dudaba de las palabras de Severus. No dudó cuando él se presentó, con una cara de desesperación que él jamás vió en su antiguo estudiante y dudaba menos al ver la reacción de Lily Potter.

No sabía que pasó entre ella y él... y tampoco le importaba.

Por el momento, lo único que podía hacer, era ganar tiempo. Tiempo para mantenerlos a salvo y tiempo para entender cómo es que Harry James Potter encajaba en aquel cuadro, cómo sería que derrotaría al que se hacía llamar el mago más grande de todos los tiempos.

Tiempo para saber él mismo cómo diablos iba a poner a Victoria a salvo. Cómo iba a poder mantenerla al margen de la oscuridad.

Incluso aunque sabía que tal vez fracasara en eso, como en tantas otras cosas.

Por ello, dejó que la mujer se desahogara y luego, galante, la ayudó a levantarse. Ella no se disculpó pero le lanzó una sonrisa, una pequeña, que decía mucho.

 _"Gracias"._

\- Necesitas un poco de tranquilidad, Lily- dijo Dumbledore.- Necesitas calmarte para poder exponerle todo esto a James y ayudarme a hacer un lugar seguro para los tres.-

Lily asintió, levantó el trapo que había tirado, se secó las lágrimas, cogió a su pequeño hijo y llevó a Albus Dumbledore a la sala de su casa, donde ambos se sentaron.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó, en un tono muy diferente al que había usado hasta entonces. Todavía brillaban lágrimas en sus ojos verdes, pero al menos había dejado de temblar.

Albus le contó lo que sabía hasta ahora, desde la profecía de Trelawney hasta el aviso de Severus Snape. Él guardaba muchos secretos pero Lily, como madre de Harry, merecía saberlo, merecía saber hasta qué punto corría peligro su hijo y con ello, la vida de ella y la de su esposo.

Ella lo escuchó, sin interrupciones, la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos mientras la otra cargaba a Harry, protectora, fuerte.

\- ¿Así que fue Severus quien le avisó a Voldemort sobre la profecía?- inquirió Lily al final, cuando Albus ya no tenía nada más que decir. Él asintió pero añadió, al ver la profunda pena de la mujer:

\- Creo, aunque no puedo saberlo con seguridad, que él no imaginaba que serían ustedes los perjudicados por su acción. Se puso a mi servicio para lo que hiciera falta siempre y cuando yo los protegiera. A ti, sobre todo. A tu hijo.-

\- Una cosa buena entre tantas tristezas.- dijo Lily pero había amargura en sus palabras.- ¡Cuánto tiempo para enmendar el camino! Deseé hace mucho que Severus volviera con nosotros, a la luz, pero ya había perdido toda la esperanza. Dumbledore, no quiero que malinterprete mi llanto. Yo amaba a mi mejor amigo y aún lo amo, pero el camino que él eligió yo jamás podría elegirlo. Amo a James. Y amo a Harry. Y aunque agradezco que Severus haya elegido en el último minuto nuestro bando... ¿Cómo podría mirarlo a los ojos? Le deberé mi vida si salimos vivos de esto. Pero no sé de qué modo podría perdonar lo que ha hecho a tantos otros. -

Los ojos del mago estaban llenos de pena. Porque sabía, mejor que nadie, lo lejos que te pueden llevar las malas decisiones. ¿Acaso podía decirse que él amó menos a Ariana e incluso a Aberforth? Pero prefirió, en su arrogancia, el camino del poder.

Y Ariana había sido el precio de su insensatez.

\- Quizá podrías perdonarlo y perdonarte, algún día.- sugirió con cierta dulzura, aunque era una ironía, porque no pidió jamás el perdón de Aberforth, a pesar de que lo necesitaba, mucho más de lo que su testarudo, bravo hermano llegaría nunca a saber.- Tal vez entre ustedes podrían enseñarle un camino distinto del que Severus eligió. -

Lily trataba de mostrarse dura, pero no podía esconder sus emociones. Severus la había lastimado más que con sólo palabras: su abandono la hirió en lo más profundo y también la afectó, aunque jamás permitiera que nadie adivinara hasta qué punto.

\- Dejemos el tema.- pidió- Necesito concentrarme en cómo voy a proteger a mi familia. Harry...- miró a su pequeño hijo, que se retorcía en sus brazos, queriendo jugar con la barba larga de Albus Dumbledore y miró a su interlocutor nuevamente.

\- Es necesario que se escondan.- dijo Albus, escondiendo sus propias impresiones y sus propios recuerdos.- No podemos arriesgarnos a una lucha abierta entre Voldemort y nosotros. Las cosas podrian salir mal y no podría asegurar ninguna de sus vidas. Es preferible manejar a Voldemort en otra dirección, para que los busque, para que ganemos tiempos y entender cómo derrotarlo. Han sido demasiados años... no podemos seguir esperando a una mejor oportunidad.

Lily preguntó:

\- ¿Y qué pasará con la profecía, profesor Dumbledore? ¿Cómo va a derrotar mi hijo a Voldemort? Es sólo un niño. -

\- No sabemos si la profecía es real.- le recordó Albus.- Ni siquiera cómo ha de manifestarse. Tal vez Harry no deba enfrentarse a Voldemort, tal vez sólo la búsqueda de Voldemort hacía él nos compre el tiempo suficiente para enfrentarnos a él. No lo sabemos. Pero lo averiguaremos.-

Era difícil mentirle a una mujer como Lily. Y más para Albus, que le había tomado afecto tras todos esos años como su estudiante. Ella le recordaba a Antara de cierta manera e incluso a Victoria. Su nieta también tenía los ojos verdes, aunque no del mismo tono y no le gustaba la idea de tener que enfrentar a su sangre, la única persona que le importaba de su sangre y que todavía podía cuidar, para decirle que miró a otros ojos verdes y, de forma insensible, les mintió sobre su hijo.

Que les mintió para que otros pudieran vivir. Que él haría lo que fuera necesario, a pesar de su propio corazón, para que Voldemort no viera más la luz del sol y la corrompiera.

Pero eran tiempos difíciles y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, no era una mentira. Albus sabía, ya que conocía bien a Lily, que ella estaba consciente de todas las implicaciones de la difícil situación en la que se encontraba.

Ojalá él supiera, se dijo, después de que hablaron largamente sobre el asunto y se quedaron en la tranquilidad de la sala a esperar a James.

Ojalá él supiera qué saldría de todo aquello.

...

James llegó a su casa con sus pensamientos nuevos y su recién descubierta madurez. Llegó cantando a la luz de la luna, contento, tranquilo. No sabía nada.

Y luego llegó a la sala de estar de su casa y Albus y Lily estaban allí y ella parecía haber llorado un mar entero.

Sintió el miedo opacar toda su entereza, toda su integridad. Severus Snape se volvió la más pequeña de todas sus preocupaciones, si es que hubo alguna.

Porque ni Albus ni Lily le contaron por qué se enteraron de la amenaza sobre sus vidas.

Fue ella la que habló, la que tomó las riendas de la reunión. La que lo miró a los ojos y le explicó la situación en la que se encontraban.

Y entonces fue él, quien siempre fue líder de su propia gente y que sabía esconder tan bien sus propias debilidades, el que empezó a barajar ideas para proteger a su familia.

Valiente, siempre valiente. Tragándose su miedo bajo la pátina de lo que solía ser despreocupación y que ahora sólo podía poner como determinación.

Era lo que le quedaba. Lo que hizo que incluso él, que odiaba estar encerrado y que amaba recorrer los campos en su escoba, sugiriera la idea de estar en un solo lugar, que sólo ellos pudieran proteger. Las tres personas en la habitación sabían muy bien que no tenían mucho tiempo. Voldemort tenía muchos seguidores y era muy impaciente.

No tardaría mucho en encontrarlos.

En consecuencia, James llamó a Sirius. Puede que Sirius aparentara toda la irresponsabilidad que puede tener un hombre de 20 años, casi 21 pero James sabía que podía confiarle su vida. De hecho pensaba hacerlo, porque no sabía que hubiese nadie mejor que Sirius para ser su Guardián, ni siquiera Albus.

Y Sirius no lo decepcionó, al menos en lo que cabe a la lealtad.

\- Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos y conseguiré lo que no lo esté.- le dijo.- Pero tengo una mejor idea en cuanto a quien sea tu Guardián. Porque yo soy demasiado obvio, Cornamenta. Y aunque moriría para proteger tu secreto, eso no servirá para el encantamiento Fidelio.-

James siempre escuchó a Sirius. Porque Sirius, pese a su risa atronadora y a que nunca había querido sentar cabeza, era muy bueno haciendo estrategias. Y James sabía, en su corazón, que Sirius jamás le fallaría.

Lo que ninguno de los dos pensó es que ellos no iban a fallar. Pero había alguien que sin duda lo haría.

Alguien que Sirius propuso como Guardián de los Potter.

\- El profesor Dumbledore es demasiado obvio también.- repuso Sirius Black, su rostro tenso bajo la luz de la lámpara de la casa.- Sin ofender, profesor.-

Albus asintió con tranquilidad. No añadió lo que era cierto también: él no podía ser el Guardián de los Potter porque eso significaría dejar en riesgo a Victoria y eso era algo, la única cosa que él no estaba en posición de realizar.

\- ¿Y quién no es obvio, Sirius?- le preguntó Lily, demasiado cansada para debatir sobre el asunto.

\- Peter- respondió Sirius.- Nuestro pequeño, espabilado Peter. Lo subestiman con mucha frecuencia pero nos es igual de leal y protegerá mejor tu secreto. Yo me expondré a las sombras. Si me matan, dará igual, porque Peter será su Guardián.-

\- No hables de muertes, Canuto.- respondió James, de forma ausente.- No morirás aunque tenga que ir a la tumba por ti. Un padrino jamás abandona. Y eres el padrino de Harry, maldito seas. No te puedes morir.-

\- Eso no importa ahora.- dijo Sirius, con impaciencia.- Necesitas estar a salvo.-

\- ¿Y quién convencerá a Peter de arriesgar su vida?- preguntó Lily, con quien Peter era amable, pero nada más.- Porque, aunque tú estarás expuesto, él también arriesgará su vida si se involucra en esto.-

\- Ya estamos metidos todos en esto, Lily.- soltó lúgubremente Sirius.- Por ser nuestro amigo y sólo por eso, Peter ya arriesga su vida, igual que Remus. Pero no te preocupes. Yo convenceré a Colagusano de este plan, ya que yo lo he propuesto. No es que ustedes, jóvenes mortales.- sonrió, en un intento de broma.- Sepan cómo hacerlo.

\- Lárgate, Siro.- a pesar de la situación, James sonrió tensamente. El apoyo de Sirius siempre calentaba su corazón.- Y vete a convencer a Peter. Porque tienes razón, no sé cómo decirle a otro de mis amigos que muera con nosotros. O por nosotros.-

Lily tomó su mano, haciéndole saber que estaba ahí.

Y Albus se marchó con Sirius, para que él hiciera lo que hacía falta.

¿Sabía Sirius lo ingenuo que fue esa noche y lo mucho que falló?

Debieron haberlo visto, en algún momento.

Porque Peter siempre fue una sombra de los otros tres.

Y las sombras no siempre brillan. No todos pueden ser la luna de otros soles.


	10. Introducción VIII: Traición

¡Buenas noches y disculpen la tardanza! Este capítulo tardó en salir. Aprovechando, también les comento que el capítulo 7 (VII) de la Introducción fue dividido en 3 partes/entradas:

1.- Atrapasueños.

2.- Pensamientos de un Astado.

3.- Hacer Algo (No siempre es lo más adecuado.)

Debido a que fueron publicados el mismo día, es posible que algunos no lo hayan notado. Si lo desean, pueden verificar si se saltaron alguna parte.

...

 **Introducción VIII: Traición: De Dos Lados.**

Cuando los Merodeadores estudiaban en Hogwarts, era rara la semana en que no circularan historias sobre las bromas que realizaron en ese transcurso de tiempo.

No resultaba una casualidad, ya que James y Sirius, los líderes del grupo, cuidaron mucho de que así fuera. Sirius era el que se encargaba de escuchar las habladurías del Colegio y, cuando pensaba que el Colegio se estaba volviendo aburrido otra vez, planeaba su siguiente paso con James.

Sobraban las explicaciones de por qué ellos eran así. Muchos rumores entre quienes realmente no los conocían más que por la estela de sus bromas y sus continuas bravatas en la Sala Común y el Gran Comedor.

Y luego estaban los que eran cercanos a ellos, de una y otra manera.

Los que tenían que aguantarlos, como solía decir riéndose Marlene Mckinnon, una chica Gryffindor hermosa y lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta hasta qué punto aguantar realmente a los Merodeadores.

Minerva Mcgonagall, la Jefa de Gryffindor, quien era la que tenía que dar cuentas de sus muchas trastadas, decía en sus ratos amables que eran chicos demasiado inquietos para mantenerlos en silencio mucho tiempo. Cuando estaba enojada con ellos llamaba a sus actividades "un desperdicio de su talento mágico" y cuando se sentía orgullosa los defendía frente a otros profesores diciendo "Son revoltosos, pero al menos son buenos estudiantes."

Severus Snape, que tenía que aguantar su peor lado continuamente, porque era el objeto de su desprecio, solía decirle a Lily, que se enojaba mucho cuando ellos lo molestaban: "Son arrogantes y engreídos y creen que la atención de los demás justifica todo lo que hacen."

Lily misma no disfrutaba mucho de sus bromas. Quería a Remus Lupin, pese a todo, porque él era mucho más tranquilo que James y Sirius pero a los otros dos, que solían molestarla continuamente (James porque le gustaba y Sirius porque siempre tenía que seguir a Cornamenta en todo lo que hiciese) no les guardaba mucha estima.

A Lily le gustaba que la dejaran en paz. Y James y Sirius nunca hacían lo que ella esperaba que hicieran.

James era el líder indiscutible del grupo. Sirius, su inseparable compañero en todo lo que hiciese. Remus, el chico tranquilo y roto que los quería de forma entrañable y que por eso les perdonaba sus muchos defectos y que los toleraba y los seguía, a pesar de su naturaleza relajada (exceptuando los días de luna llena, claro está.)

La pregunta que se hacía mucha gente era, ¿Dónde quedaba Peter en todo esto?

Al hablar de los Merodeadores, había muchos que olvidaban que eran cuatro. Para ser honestos, también los había que pensaban que eran dos, porque a James le encantaba ser el tema de conversación y donde había un James forzosamente había un Sirius. Pero esto no era una gran pérdida. Remus sabía muy bien cómo recuperar su lugar en el grupo cuando se distraía para hacer sus cosas y volvía, ligeramente cansado, ligeramente más roto, y necesitado de compañía.

Regresaba en silencio y ocupaba su sitio, siendo siempre Sirius quien lo volvía a adherir. Entre Sirius y Remus hubo siempre una conexión muy especial: quizá tenía que ver con que su condición licantrópica le confería a Remus toda una naturaleza lobuna y Sirius, incluso antes de volverse animago, se parecía extremadamente a un perro. Entre ellos todo iba más allá de la amistad: un instinto salvaje que los unía el uno con el otro. Se querían de forma apasionada y James les bromeaba diciendo que harían una excelente pareja.

Nadie sabía si lo fueron alguna vez o siquiera lo pensaron. A Sirius le encantaba salir con chicas guapas desde que cumplió los quince años y era el más atractivo de todos ellos. James no tenía ojos para nadie que no fuera Lily, aunque tuvo sus escarceos adolescentes como todo el mundo. Y Remus, bueno, Remus era solitario. Ser un hombre lobo era una tara que le dolía mucho más de lo que jamás admitiría en voz alta: no pensaba que hubiese nadie que pudiese quererlo por quien era y no sabía de nadie a quien quisiera cargar con su salvaje naturaleza. Sus amigos lo aceptaron completamente, y él sabía que era más de lo que tenía derecho a esperar.

Pero estar con una chica y tener que decirle un día lo que él era... No se arriesgaría. Suficiente carga la de convertirse en un licántropo mes con mes.

De todas maneras, eso no respondía la pregunta esencial. ¿Dónde quedaba Peter en todo esto?

Peter, un niño enclenque y competente en la magia, pero no extraordinario, no era quien respondiera tal pregunta. Se había unido a ellos cuando tenía doce años y venció su naturaleza tímida lo suficiente para ayudar a Sirius cuando él y James estaban eculubrando de qué manera esquivar a Peeves para llegar a las cocinas.

A Sirius le gustó su plan y lo incluyó en la broma. Remus, amable como siempre, le dijo que él era ágil y rápido y que sería de ayuda si seguía apoyándolos.

Peter estaba asombrado y agradecido. No lo esperaba y lo agradeció: desde luego que aceptaría su amistad si ellos cargaban con la suya.

No tenía mucho amor propio: sus padres nunca lo apoyaron y apenas esperaban algo de él por lo que cualquier cumplido lo recibía con el asombro de alguien que nunca recibe un elogio y no sabe muy bien cómo tomárselo.

Antes de entrar a Hogwarts estaba acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido. No por elección ni como un modo de esconder su verdadera naturaleza: Él era así. Todo tiene sus compensaciones y él tuvo muchos años para descubrir todas las ventajas que tenía el que nadie lo tomara mucho en cuenta. Era bueno para descubrir secretos y aún mejor para guardarlos y la agilidad que Remus veía en él la utilizaba únicamente para su propio beneficio.

Con aquellas características, Peter podría haber sido un buen Slytherin. Más no era un depredador, una serpiente: su forma animaga era una rata y eso decía mucho de él, tanto bueno como malo.

Ser amigo de James, Sirius y Remus le permitía a él codearse con otras personas que no lo mirarían si él estuviese solo. Peter lo sabía y no permitía a sí mismo preguntarse qué significaba o por qué debería aguantarlo. Ser notado era una sensación nueva y gratificante y por muchos años, con cierta humildad, lo achacaba a ellos y no a sí mismo.

Nunca se preguntó si los demás amigos que tenía además del resto de los Merodeadores fueron ganados por algo más que sus compañías. Y debería haberlo hecho, porque ser pequeño no significa ser insignificante.

Peter no tenía nadie que lo ayudara a darse cuenta de tal cosa y tampoco lo hubiese creído si se lo hubieran dicho.

Se conformaba con ser la luna de tres soles. Y los quería, a pesar de todo.

Pero sus amigos, aunque extraordinarios en muchas cosas, eran humanos y tenían defectos. Grandes defectos, mucho más grandes de lo que podría esperarse por sus continuos logros.

Y un satélite también se cansa de rotar ante un planeta cuando el planeta no hace más que incordiarlo.

Peter era paciente. Todos los que rodeaban a esos chicos tenían que serlo porque, al no tener límites, James y Sirius muchas veces se pasaban de la raya.

Remus lo aguantaba mejor porque podía zaherirlos y porque ellos lo escuchaban.

Remus podría haber logrado que ellos se moderaran más si así lo hubiese querido, empero, no lo hizo: ser la niñera de ellos era agotador y en el fondo él no quería que, por ser demasiado regañón, ellos dejaran de amarlo, sobre todo Sirius, que lo idolatraba aunque no lo demostrara mucho en público.

Al pobre Peter, en cambio, le iba mucho peor. Siempre le tocaban tareas que ellos no querían hacer y al principio las aceptaba sin protestar porque era un privilegio ser su amigo y ellos no disimulaban el afecto y agradecimiento por estos "servicios". También lo apoyaban con algunas tareas y a disimular sus deficiencias como mago, algo que le era útil y un alivio.

Pero, con los años, tanto James como Sirius empezaron a impacientarse. Hubo menos palabras afectuosas y menos atención y más palabras dichas en tono molesto.

De los cuatro, Peter era el que más los necesitaba y el más dependiente de su afecto y aprobación. James fue siempre su héroe y, a falta de una fuerte figura paterna, se convirtió en su modelo a seguir. Cornamenta nunca hizo nada por atenuar esta situación: era un joven muy presumido y le gustaba la atención y Peter se la daba inconscientemente, agradándolo completamente.

En consecuencia, James podría también haber actuado como su hermano mayor y subirle un poco la autoestima. A veces lo hacía, porque James quería a Peter a pesar de todo. A pesar de ello, Peter necesitaba más que eso y James se cansaba, prefiriendo la compañía de Sirius. Y cuando estaba Sirius, a Peter le iba peor.

Porque Sirius, en opinión de Peter, tenía todo lo que él no tenía: era alto, atractivo, inteligente y además, contaba con toda la aprobación de James.

No es que Sirius no lo quisiese: un perro ama a todos los integrantes de su familia, sean como sean y Sirius siempre deseó tener una gran familia cariñosa: los Black son una familia de sangre pura rancia y de abolengo, con mucha majestuosidad y cero gotas de afecto demostrado. Walburga Black, madre de Sirius y Regulus, su hermano, los educó bajo una disciplina rígida e inquebrantable, donde no existía mucho espacio ni para la empatía ni para la cordialidad, por lo que Sirius sólo contaba con su propio carácter y sus muchas carencias para tratar a sus amigos.

A James lo entendía bastante y Remus y él estaban tallados en la misma madera de muchas formas. Él mismo sabía muy bien cómo comportarse y ser aceptado por los demás y la admiración de los otros era para él una forma de aceptación. Peter, en cambio, estaba alejado de él de la manera en la que Regulus terminó estando, por lo que en la relación de ambos hubo muchos errores y lagunas de las que el propio Sirius no estuvo consciente.

Y un día Peter se dió cuenta que estaba cansado de todo eso. No fue en la escuela, donde podía escabullirse a sus propias actividades y donde el brillo de ser Merodeador y ser parte del grupo lo mantenían tranquilo en las ocasiones de disgusto y molestia. Fue después, cuando él tuvo que abrirse camino solo en la vida.

Los cuatro siguieron siendo amigos después de Hogwarts con caminos que empatizaban con sus personalidades. James y Sirius vivieron juntos un tiempo en la casa de los Potter, porque él escapó de su casa cuando tuvo ocasión. Después Sirius se limitó a rentar un piso en Londres con ayuda de uno de sus tíos y se pasaba viajando de un lado para otro desde que la Guerra estalló. Remus lo acompañaba en muchas ocasiones, porque ser licántropo registrado no le daba muchos trabajos y allí Peter no sabía cómo hacerse lugar.

Peter tenía una tienda de antigüedades cerca del Callejón Diagon, heredada por sus padres. Ambos habían muerto hacía unos años y él se sentía cómodo en su propio lugar. Seguía visitando a los otros, incapaz de separarse.

Con los otros, las cosas cambiaron. James ahora estaba con Lily, a quien Peter nunca quiso (y nunca lo dijo ni explicó por qué) y entre Sirius y Remus no dejaban espacio para nadie más.

En consecuencia, él se fue alejando poco a poco, hasta que terminó por coincidir sólo en las reuniones donde estaban todos juntos. Remus fue el primero que lo notó y fue lo suficientemente discreto para no comentarlo mucho pero cuando James empezó a inquietarse por sus ausencias, le preguntaron si tenía un problema o si quería ayuda en algo.

Peter sabía que ellos no lo excluían del grupo, al menos no de forma consciente. La reunión en la que le hicieron ver que si advertían que los visitaba cada vez menos y que estaban preocupados por él fue cálida y entrañable pero lo llenó de inquietud.

Fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta que no compartía mucho con ellos. En justicia, debió ser consciente antes y buscar la forma de alejarse. Aún así, es difícil estar solo y él los quería todavía lo suficiente para negarse a ver la realidad.

La historia podría haber sido diferente. Podría haberse escrito como Peter, cansado de tantos años de ser una luna, decidió ser un pequeño sol y hacerse cargo de su vida.

No pudo ser.

Peter tenía algunos aliados en el Bando Oscuro. Sabía que sus amigos le dirían que eso era peligroso y hasta demente. Pero así como fue el más ágil para esconderse y para encubrir secretos y también para encontrar situaciones que lo beneficiaran, fue el primero en notar que hacer "negocios" con aquellos que tenían poder tenía sus ventajas.

En aquellos tiempos una tienda de antigüedades no vende lo suficiente para aliviar sus deudas y necesidades y Peter lo sabía. Contrabandear un poco en el Callejón Knockturn y "mover" algunos artefactos oscuros con la cobertura de la respetabilidad de su local, que los magos conocían hace muchos años gracias a sus padres... eso era algo totalmente diferente.

A pesar de que esos eran negocios de dudosa reputación, Peter se sentía, en esos años, bastante orgulloso de sí mismo. Rara vez pasaba hambre y, a diferencia de Remus, James y sobre todo Sirius, no tenía que arriesgar su vida.

Por primera vez experimentaba cierta superioridad sobre los otros Merodeadores. Y ésta era una sensación que no podía olvidar y no quería perder.

Esas eran sus circunstancias cuando Sirius mandó su patronus (un perro, vaya sorpresa) a su Tienda, pidiéndole que lo visitara en Las Tres Escobas porque tenía que hablar con él de un asunto urgente.

Peter recibió el mensaje con cierta expectación. Sentía mucha curiosidad y poca inquietud sobre el asunto. Sabía que Sirius no era exactamente sutil, pese a su inteligencia: si algo le hubiese pasado a James, Lily, Harry o Remus, se lo habría hecho saber de un modo distinto.

Pero la urgencia en el mensaje lo intrigaba: ¿Qué podía querer de él el brillante y testarudo mago Sirius Black?

Acudió temprano a la cita, pidiendo una cerveza de mantequilla que se tomó con mucha calma mientras esperaba a Sirius. No esperaba que él se apresurara: Los Black siempre llegan puntuales y Sirius quería ser todo menos un mago sangre pura.

En consecuencia, probablemente llegaría tarde.

Peter se dejó llevar por sus cavilaciones, pensando en la conclusión que llegó esa mañana. La Guerra Mágica estaba en un punto muy delicado y las cosas se ponían muy mal para la Órden del Fénix, a la que él pertenecía sólo por conveniencia. ¿Qué tan malo sería huir de todo eso? ¿O buscar algo que lo pusiese en ventaja en aquel conflicto?

Lo malo es que él nunca había sido bueno en hacerse destacar. No tenía nada que el Señor Oscuro pudiese querer, se dijo, mientras finalizaba la cerveza de mantequilla.

Sirius llegó cinco minutos después, sin que Peter se inmutase. Sólo eran pensamientos los que tenía, sin ninguna posibilidad de realizarse. ¿No los tenían todos? Era una guerra después de todo.

Peter observó al mago que llegó junto a él y lo saludó con su calidez de siempre. Los años y las preocupaciones habían hecho de aquel hechicero un hombre maduro y aún más atractivo que en la adolescencia y las mujeres todavía notaban el atractivo de su melena negra y sus ojos grises.

Sólo que Sirius ya no estaba para notar esas cosas. Había ojeras debajo de esos bellos ojos grises y la chamarra negra de motorista que solía usar tuvo tiempos mejores.

En cambio Peter, bajo y mucho más enjuto que Sirius, se vestía muy diferente. En lugar de una túnica de mago, que no lo favorecía, optó por un impoluto traje gris perlado, a medio camino entre un traje muggle y uno mágico. Peter no tenía suficiente dinero para ostentar pero se veía limpio, pulcro y tranquilo, consciente que llevaba mejor todo aquello que ellos.

Nunca tendría el atractivo de Sirius, lo sabía. Pero había mujeres que lo veían también más allá del heredero Black y él comenzaba a pensar que tal vez lo hacían por quien él era.

Así que no se empequeñeció cuando Sirius se sentó a su lado, como solía hacer, sino que esperó tranquilamente a que su amigo recuperara el aliento y le dijera lo que tenía que decir.

\- Esa cerveza de mantequilla suena muy bien a esta hora del día, amigo mío.- dijo él.- Pero estoy demasiado sediento para algo tan ligero. - Hizo una seña, que su amabilidad no podía esconder la parte imperiosa de su familia, a pesar de todo y cuando Rosmerta se acercó le susurró.- Señora Rosmerta, un placer. ¿Podría traerme un whisky de fuego y otra cerveza de mantequilla para Peter?- Sacó un puñado de galeones y pagó.

Ella asintió, regresando a la barra con su acostumbrado movimiento de caderas. Peter ni la miró. En cierto modo, allí estaba, la acostumbrada irritación de que Sirius pidiera cosas para él sin preguntarle. El antiguo Peter hubiera notado que Sirius estaba siendo amable y ligeramente paternal, como siempre: haciendo favores a su amigo, comprándole una bebida para que ninguno de los dos bebiera realmente solo.

El actual Peter sentía la amargura en su boca: ¿Quién era él para decidir qué era lo que quería o necesitaba? ¿Por qué pedía cosas en su nombre si era él quien lo necesitaba y no al revés?

No dijo nada de esto.

\- Hola Sirius.- dijo con su voz de siempre, ligeramente aguda, calmada.- ¿Para qué me necesitas?-

Ni por un minuto se le pasó por la mente a Peter que Sirius sólo quisiera saber cómo estaba: Habían dejado eso atrás hacía un año, cuando Peter comentó que necesitaba estar solo para atender sus asuntos pero que los quería y seguía siendo su amigo.

"Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo, es todo." les dijo, lo suficientemente lejos de Lily Potter para que ella no pusiera su mano en su hombre con simpatía. No le gustaba ella, aunque no sabía por qué, en realidad. Era una mujer hermosa y la esposa de su mejor amigo, de su héroe de la infancia.

Por el lazo entre Lily y James es que él la trataba lo mejor que podía. Cordial siempre y algunas veces incluso amable. Le gustaría pensar que algunas veces su actitud fue incluso sincera, porque ella era una buena persona.

La verdad es que no la quería. No tenía idea de por qué, pero así era.

En realidad Peter no había visto a ninguno de ellos en dos meses. Les mandaba cartas y de vez en cuando uno que otro regalo para Harry, el hijo de James.

Saber que Sirius era el padrino de Harry no lo hizo sentirse mejor. Era lo más obvio y lo más conveniente, cosa que Peter también entendía. Y también, por alguna razón, lo escocía: James nunca le había dado un papel especial en su vida, en ninguna cosa. Y Peter ya no se conformaba con menos.

Miró a Sirius sin revelar sus pensamientos. Ahora estaba consciente de la amarga envidia que siempre sintió hacía aquel mago, a pesar del cariño sincero que le tuvo. Peter no conocía las palabras para decírselo ni razón alguna para hacerlo. Sólo lo sentía.

\- Necesito tu ayuda, Peter.- susurró Sirius con una voz ronca que él no le oyó antes.- Te necesitamos, como antes. -

"¿Y para qué?" quería preguntar Peter. "¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga ahora, Sirius? ¿Qué quieres que haga que tú no puedes hacer?"

No dijo nada, sólo esperó. Sirius parecía muy preocupado.

\- Dumbledore visitó a James y Lily para decirles que Voldemort está detrás de ellos, Peter. Necesitamos esconderlos, necesitamos ayudarlos. Él quiere a Harry. -

\- Mi Tienda de Antigüedades es muy pequeña para albergarlos, Sirius.- dijo Peter con cierta dificultad. Sentía miedo, pero no por ellos: Sirius no vino aquí a pedirle algo pequeño.

Sirius trató de esconder la irritación que sentía: ¿Cómo podía ser que Peter no entendiese? Pero se obligó a recordarse que Peter siempre había sido el más temeroso de los cuatro y desde luego, razones había para tener miedo: por eso era él quien iba a pedirle aquello, porque tenía que convencerlo de que sería él quien se arriesgaría.

\- No te pediría que arriesgaras tu modo de vida, Peter.- dijo, enmascarando su urgencia y armándose de la poca paciencia que tenía.- Sé que estás arriesgando mucho con nosotros y que quizá sientes que no te hemos apoyado lo suficiente pero sabes muy bien que estamos aquí para ti y lo hemos estado siempre.- Sirius apeló a la verdad y vio como Peter parpadeaba, como considerándolo.

Aprovechó esto para decirle el plan.

\- No voy a pedirte que arriesgues tu vida en vista de la difícil situación en la que estamos, Peter. Sólo te pediré lo que te he pedido siempre: sé nuestro plan de respaldo. Yo seré tu seguro.- insistió con su tono más persuasivo al ver la duda aparecer de nuevo.- James necesita a un Guardián para que Dumbledore los esconda con un encantamiento Fidelio. Yo no puedo serlo porque soy demasiado obvio. - el mago suspiró.- A ojos de todos, por supuesto, yo seré el Guardián. Así, cuando Voldemort venga a matar a alguien, será a mí, Peter. -

Peter lo miró a los ojos, sondeando al mago que tenía frente a él. Pese a su amargura, tenía que reconocer que Sirius era honesto: siempre lo fue. Era hasta un poco ridículo, hasta donde llegaba la lealtad de Sirius: jamás pensaría en que alguno de sus amigos lo traicionara porque él jamás traicionaría a sus amigos.

Ni siquiera a él.

Esa verdad estuvo a punto de convencer a Peter de hacer aquella última cosa buena por sus amigos de la infancia. Estuvo a punto de aceptar con esa idea, la de ofrecerles ese regalo de despedida.

Pero quedaba un detalle. Y para Peter, que todo el tiempo había sido relegado, era el más importante.

\- ¿Qué hay de Remus?- preguntó.- ¿Por qué no se lo pediste a Remus?-

Vio un dolor en los ojos de Sirius que él no supo esconder a tiempo.

\- Remus tiene sus propios problemas ahora mismo.- fue la críptica respuesta. Sirius debería haber estado consciente que no podía engañar a Peter.

Excepto porque Peter siempre fue subestimado con demasiada facilidad.

Conocía a aquellos magos casi mejor que a sí mismo. Y en su corazón sabía que Sirius jamás le hubiese pedido a Peter lo que le estaba pidiendo si pudiera contar con Remus.

Probablemente sospechaba de Remus. Por qué, Peter no lo sabía ni le importaba.

Sentía dolor, pese a la distancia de él y los demás. Era doloroso para él darse cuenta que Sirius recurrió a él solamente porque no tenía alternativa, ninguna otra.

Todos lo habían dejado de lado. Y sus mejores amigos fueron los primeros en hacerlo.

\- ¿Me ayudarás, Peter?- los ojos de Sirius eran suplicantes.- ¿Me ayudarás a proteger a James y a su familia? ¿Por los Merodeadores?-

Peter estaba a punto de decir que no lo ayudaría. Abiertamente, como se deben hacer las cosas.

Estuvo a punto hasta que, en su dolor, recordó sus pensamientos antes de que su amigo llegara.

Había una mejor manera de hacerlo.

Se las arregló para sonreír.

\- Claro que te ayudaré, Sirius, viejo amigo.- sonrió, la primera sonrisa falsa de toda su vida.- Lo haré con mucho gusto. -

Y de ese modo, Peter dio el primer paso a la oscuridad. Lo dio de forma vertiginosa y letal.

Pero Sirius no se dio cuenta. Cegado por el amor que recibió de sus amigos, pensó que éste duraría toda la vida.

Nunca se molestó en conocer a Peter en profundidad.

Y había llegado el momento de lamentarlo.


	11. Introducción IX: Ruego

Buenas noches. Les aviso que hablaré un poco de cómo se gestó el final de la guerra, porque todo lo que pasó en mi canon tendrá su importancia más adelante.

Sin embargo, debo comentarles que respeto, por ahora, la mayor parte de la línea argumental de J.K Rowling.

Sólo uso su historia para contar la mía, pero ya saben, Harry Potter no me pertenece.

 **Introducción IX: Un Ruego.**

Tom Riddle también se preocupaba. No mucho, no habitualmente, porque era un hombre poderoso y con la creencia de que había avanzado mucho más que los demás en la magia. Llevaba muchos años liderando el movimiento que le entregaría el Mundo Mágico en sus manos. A decir verdad, no tenía una idea completamente definitiva de qué hacer cuando se apoderara de él. Durante su adolescencia y durante buena parte de su juventud encontró muchas cosas de la magia y de la Comunidad que él querría cambiar para su beneficio pero no era un estadista ni tampoco alguien con profundas convicciones.

Era un ser manipulador, extremadamente inteligente y hábil y al que le gustaba que lo temieran, que reconocieran su grandeza. Siempre tuvo esa semilla de ser más grande de lo que ningún otro fue, es o sería, quizá porque su infancia fue mísera y no le atrajo ningún placer. El gozo único que tenía era el de dominar a otros, de hacerlos ceder bajo su voluntad y moldearlos bajo su bandera. Una situación muy abstracta, que tomaba forma con las debilidades de otros.

Tom Riddle no tenía amigos, su madre murió, a su padre lo mató él mismo. Llevaba cierto tiempo sabiendo que fue su madre heredera de Salazar Slytherin y aunque despreciaba su debilidad como bruja, admitía que le gustó desatar al Basilisco en Hogwarts cuando era joven. Pero no era su capacidad para hablar con serpientes lo que lo atraía: lo que realmente disfrutó fue hacerle daño a otros magos sin que se enteraran de quién era él y fue incluso mejor salvarse de que cerraran el Colegio que consideraba su hogar culpando a aquel semigigante, Rubeus Hagrid, al que despreciaba también, por muchas y variadas cosas.

Su deseo de ascender al poder era muy abstracto: consistía, únicamente, en apoderarse de los otros, en reducirlos a la nada, en quitarles su libertad para alzarse por encima de ellos. Hogwarts le brindó la oportunidad de conocer a muchos magos famosos que quitaron a otros lo que ellos merecían y él quería ir más lejos que todos ellos, porque reconocía en su talento mágico que lo merecía y podía hacerlo.

¿Qué le importaban a él los lazos de cualquiera? ¿Qué era para él una familia o un hogar cálido? Hogwarts fue el único lugar que le pareció lo suficientemente magnificente para quedarse y Albus Dumbledore le quitó la posibilidad de regresar.

No tenía casa, lazos y ni siquiera quería ser quien se alzaría para ministro. Todo ello le parecía vacío. El poder, ese era el único que le importaba y quería explorar todos sus límites, para superarlos.

Carecía de compasión. Su único temor era morir, y ni siquiera lo expresaría de ese modo. Diría más bien que era un reto y un reto que estaba a punto de superar.

Durante años buscó una magia que le permitiera ser independiente en todo en su vida, incluso en la manera de vivir. Sabía que podía prolongar su vida aprendiendo alquimia, y sabía con qué magos podía lograr semejante proeza, pero no le interesaba: odiaba depender de algo más, incluso aunque sólo fuera una sustancia.

Tener seguidores le parecía adecuado, ya que eran los peones que sacrificaba para conservar su estabilidad, pero, ¿Para qué tener alguien a su lado? Muchas mujeres lo intentaron, tratando de robarle poder, pero apenas le interesaban: no eran útiles y con el tiempo las desechaba. El sexo era placentero un tiempo hasta que dejaba de serlo, en ese sentido, aquel tema del amor le parecía una indiferente baratija.

Conquistar la muerte era todo lo que él quería. Y cuando Horace Slughorn confirmó lo que él ya llevaba investigando algún tiempo, sintió la felicidad por primera vez. Era posible ser inmortal y ganaría tiempo con sus horrocruxes hasta encontrar una forma igual de definitiva.

Ya había terminado, su último horrocrux, el sexto, fue creado. Y en teoría, no tenía preocupaciones, porque ningún mago podía enfrentarle, ni siquiera Dumbledore, que todavía se le oponía.

Al menos hasta que Severus Snape le habló de la profecía.

Tom Riddle no era tonto. Personalmente no le importaba la pureza de la sangre, pues él era mestizo y aún así el más poderoso mago que hubiese existido (según su consideración.). Era lo suficientemente objetivo para reconocer cierta habilidad en otros magos que él sabía no eran sangre pura y no estaban dentro de los sagrados 28. Pero él tenía que alcanzar el poder de la Comunidad Mágica de alguna manera y el conflicto entre los sangre pura y los sangre mestiza le venía como anillo al dedo.

Borró su pasado, porque después de todo no quedaba nada de él que quisiese recordar, y se construyó una nueva identidad como Lord Voldemort.

Se rodeó de seguidores fieles a la pureza de la sangre e incluso le permitió a Bellatrix Lestrange, (Antes Black) una poderosa bruja sangre pura, que se llamara a sí misma "Su más fiel seguidora y la más adicta."

Construyó discursos apasionados y vacíos por igual sobre la pureza de la sangre y la preservación de la magia, para ganarse más apoyo entre el abolengo de la aristocracia mágica.

Aunque en realidad no creía una palabra de ello. Como dije antes, no era un estadista ni tenía profundas convicciones.

Excepto en una cosa.

La Magia. Él fu criado en un orfanato gris y frío, sin amor y sin lazos o guías que lo ayudaran a encontrar su sendero. No tenía nada que le interesara de veras, más allá de divertirse atormentando a sus patéticos compañeros de orfandad. Fue eso hasta que tuvo su primer brote de magia accidental y comprendió que lo que siempre sintió fue cierto: era diferente a todos los demás.

Los magos criados en una familia que conoce la magia desde su nacimiento no alcanzan a colegir la maravilla que significa la magia para alguien que nunca la ha tenido ni la ve en los demás. Tom sintió un arrebato más completo y extasiado cuando realizó su primer hechizo que cuando tuvo su primer amante y la primera vez que asesinó usando una maldición prohibida, al sentir el poder bullendo en sus venas supo que no existía placer comparable ni nada tan exquisito.

No tenía respeto por ninguna persona ni por ningún valor, pero respetaba la magia. Y por eso respetaba Hogwarts, como pilar de saber, porque en sus muros él aprendió a concentrar su poder y a usarlo, para su beneficio siempre, desarrollando la magia que latía dentro de él. Su varita mágica era su posesión más preciada después de sus horrocruxes y todo rastro de magia, fuera cual fuera su procedencia, lo maravillaba y deseaba poseerlo.

No tenía mucha fe en la adivinación de los charlatanes, aún así estudió en Hogwarts y conoció a los centauros.

Dentro de su conocimiento existía la noción de que existían maneras de vislumbrar el futuro, y, pese a que a él no le interesaran particularmente, si aparecía la posibilidad de derrocarlo, tendría que hallar la manera de erradicar esa posibilidad.

Y la magia misma parecía estar de su parte. Severus escuchó la Profecía y Voldemort la analizó cuidadosamente, como cualquier otro hechizo, en busca de la solución de su percance.

No temía la muerte, ya no, porque no existía quien pudiera matarlo. Aún así sabía que, con la magia, hasta lo impensable es posible. Y Severus le regaló en bandeja de plata lo que él necesitaba: la clave para liberarse de cualquier hipotético peligro.

En cuanto Severus marchó a pedir ayuda a Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort se quedó evaluando todas las posibilidades del paladín que nacería para tratar de quitarle lo que había alcanzado. Los nacimientos mágicos se estaban volviendo raros en ese tiempo, porque nadie quería tener un hijo en plena guerra, no hasta que supieran que podían tener sus criaturas a salvo y todos ellos eran fáciles de rastrear. La red de información de los mortífagos era amplia y segura: tenían el complejo del Ministerio de Magia a su disposición.

Así que no resultó muy difícil estar atento a un niño nacido a finales de julio. Al final sólo quedaron dos posibilidades: Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter.

Voldemort podría haber matado a los dos y solucionar el asunto pero la profecía decía claramente que él debía señalarlo como su igual. Y eso era todo el quid del asunto: ¿Cómo puede un hombre señalar a un igual cuando ese igual es sólo un bebé?

Tom Riddle no sabía nada de bebés. A los niños los conocía en cierta medida, por su experiencia en el orfanato, pero no tenía experiencia en recién nacidos y tampoco sabía de qué modo ese conocimiento podía ayudarlo.

Tras evaluar lo que sabía del nacimiento de ambos niños, Voldemort comprendió que, aunque a él la pureza de la sangre no pudiera importarle menos, tal vez para la magia si tenía algo que ver.

El niño de los Longbottom era completamente sangre pura. El niño de los Potter era un mestizo, exactamente igual que él.

En el caso de Harry, el niño tenía una madre que era bruja pero con ascendencia muggle y un padre con una familia sangre pura hacía muchas generaciones. En el caso de Voldemort, su padre había sido muggle y su madre la bruja que heredó todo de Salazar Slytherin.

Una pequeña diferencia que para Voldemort no significaba mucho. Hombres y mujeres le parecían igual de insignificantes.

Así que eligió a Harry Potter y preparó todo para asesinarlo.

Primero, la distracción: no porque pensara que la Órden del Fénix podría contra él, sino para alejar a sus propios mortífagos del lugar y hacer lo que debía hacer sin preocuparse por traiciones.

Y después, el acto mismo: cómo matar a todos los Potter. No sólo mataría al niño, sino también a los padres. Porque los padres pueden tener otro hijo y él no quería dejar cabos sueltos. Tampoco es que hubiese mucha diferencia entre un asesinato y tres, Voldemort había matado mucha más gente y le preocupaba poco.

Al final de los preparativos, estaba contento. Sabía que los Potter se escondieron, pero no resultaba muy difícil deducir cómo: Un encantamiento Fidelio, que no los escondería mucho tiempo.

¿Quién sería el guardián? Probablemente Dumbledore y si no, el mejor amigo de los Potter, Sirius Black.

Nada muy difícil de deshacer.

Sólo le quedaba algo por hacer y hasta eso era ligero: le prometió a Severus Snape una recompensa por su lealtad y quería pagarle ahora, que el precio parecería más pequeño en comparación con lo muy caro que le saldría después.

Lo llamó con la marca tenebrosa, con un hechizo que sólo lo llamaría a él.

Últimamente Severus parecía muy callado y apartado de todo, pero Voldemort no se sentía preocupado por eso: Snape era un hombre discreto y valoraba eso en sus seguidores.

Severus no lo hizo esperar, algo que valoraba también. Voldemort lo recibió en uno de los muchos establecimientos que había hecho que Lucius Malfoy adquiriera para él: no le importaba mucho dónde fuera, mientras le fuera útil.

\- Aprecio tu llegada, Severus.- dijo Voldemort con voz tranquila. Era cordial y a veces hasta favorecedor con sus mortífagos. No les guardaba ningún aprecio, a ninguno, pero los peones trabajan mejor cuando se sienten valorados y él lo sabía, así que disimulaba su falta de sentimientos con una total educación. En tema de sentimientos, simuló toda su vida, así que no le resultaba muy pesado de hacer.- ¿Has tenido una buena noche?-

La educación y el tono melifluo también les hacía entender cuando estaba complacido con sus servicios. No es que a Snape le interesaran mucho esas cosas, recordó Voldemort, él era hermético completamente. Sin embargo, también había algo más: hablarle mirándolo a los ojos facilitaba su legeremancia.

\- Así es, mi señor.- contestó Severus. Estaba muy pálido y Voldemort lo notaba inquieto y se preguntaba por qué sería.

\- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto en mi presencia, Severus?- le preguntó.- Me has sido favorable últimamente y sabes que aprecio tu lealtad. ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta?-

Mientras hablaba, su magia legeremántica lo rodeaba, buscaba en la mente de Severus una respuesta. Severus no se resistió: era inútil.

\- He hecho muy poco por usted, señor.- dijo en voz alta.- Y me siento avergonzado de llegar aquí a su llamada, con una petición. Sin duda no soy digno, aún así creo que podría ganármelo, si me lo permite.-

Voldemort, a través de su legeremancia, conocía demasiado a Snape como para creer zalamerías de su parte. Severus era casi tan frío como él y mucho más práctico, y Voldemort fue quien lo guió para aprender a desenvolverse mejor para obtener lo que quería. Por tanto, él sabía lo que hacía: mostrar respeto para plantear lo que deseaba en pago de la información que el mago le proporcionó.

A Voldemort no le molestaba: exigía sumisión de todos sus seguidores por igual y aunque le importaba poco el afecto de cualquiera de ellos, la completa disposición a cumplir sus órdenes y su voluntad era imprescindible.

\- Ya te lo has ganado, Severus y lo sabes.- respondió, yendo al grano.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Por lo que has hecho, es muy probable que pueda complacerte, mientras no pongas a prueba mi paciencia. -

Severus Snape contuvo la respiración. Era un excelente oclumántico y escondía lo que quería de quien fuera que quisiera arrebatárselo, incluido el Señor Tenebroso, pero esta tarea, la que tenía en sus manos, era la más difícil que había hecho hasta ahora: Porque debía mencionar a Lily y exponer esa verdad a manos de Lord Voldemort para que él le perdonara la vida y aún así esconder todas sus emociones en el asunto: su angustia de que todo saliera mal, su profunda necesidad de que Lily lo perdonara y siguiera amándolo y algo más, lo más grave: Que se puso a servicio de Albus Dumbledore para que aquel hombre no pudiera dañar lo único que le quedaba.

Sólo su profunda determinación de salvar la vida de Lily fue lo que le dio la fuerza suficiente para hablar en ese momento.

\- Señor, ha llegado a mis oídos que usted ha escogido al hijo de los Potter como su adversario. -

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort lo miraron fijamente. Severus siguió con una valentía que no sabía que poseía:

\- Alabo esta decisión por sobre todas las cosas, ya que deseo que tenga éxito y sé que no necesita nada más que a sí mismo para lograrlo. Me alegra mucho poder haberle sido de utilidad y si en verdad le fui de alguna ayuda, sólo quisiera dos cosas.-

Voldemort no dijo nada y esperó.

\- Una, que me diga si puedo hacer algo para ayudarlo, pues me parece el trabajo más importante que podría encargarme para servirle a usted y a sus seguidores. Y la otra, un deseo egoísta, mi botín, si me lo permite.

\- ¿Y qué es ese deseo, Severus?- siseó el señor Tenebroso, con sus ojos como dagas.

\- La madre del niño se llama Lily, señor y era mi amiga en la escuela. No me importa en lo absoluto lo que haga ni con el niño ni con el padre, ya que como usted sabe he odiado a James Potter todos estos años.- Severus jamás apartó la mirada de Voldemort, aunque por dentro temblaba sinceramente.- Pero le pido que respete la vida de Lily. Es sólo eso, una cosa pequeña, señor y la pido porque sé que ella no es de ninguna utilidad para usted. Una vez muerto el padre y el niño, tampoco representa ninguna amenaza. Podría incluso convencerla de que se uniera a nosotros. -

Esto último lo dijo Severus no como una certeza sino como una esperanza que su corazón guardaba hace mucho, aunque sabía que no era posible: Lily jamás se les uniría, sólo era un cebo lo suficientemente apetitoso que ponía para que Voldemort lo tragara, si deseaba hacerlo.

Voldemort siguió observándolo, sin contestar inmediatamente. Para Severus ésta era la parte más difícil: Luchar para que el más hábil legeremántico no pudiera leer ni siquiera una sombra de lo que su alma y su mente guardaban.

Fue muy duro para él, mucho peor de lo que fue ir con Albus Dumbledore a pedir ayuda. Sólo la imagen de Lily lo auxilió para resistirlo y cuando apenas le quedaban fuerzas para seguir poniendo barreras, el escrutinio mental de Voldemort finalizó.

\- El segundo deseo puedo sin duda concedértelo.- concluyó el mago oscuro.- Me divertirá hacerlo, ya que creo que entiendo lo que quieres. Es ella un bocado apetitoso para ti, ¿no es cierto? Dicen que es hermosa, a pesar de ser mestiza, así que es adecuado.-

Voldemort se puso en pie y Severus hincó una rodilla, en parte para mostrar servilismo y también porque ya no podía estar más de pie.

\- El primer deseo, en cambio, tendré que pensarlo- añadió Voldemort y alzó la varita para desaparecerse.

Severus inclinó la cabeza para ocultar su profundo alivio y murmuró:

\- Se lo agradezco mucho, señor. Es usted magnificente. -

Y una vez desaparecido el mago oscuro, Severus exhaló el aire que estuvo reteniendo. Confiaba en Dumbledore -tenía que hacerlo.- aún así, estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para lograr su propósito.

Salvar a Lily.


	12. Introducción X: Malentendido

Hola, lectores. Ya les llegó el capítulo. No sé si este giro les sorprenda o no, pero aquí está:

 **Introducción X: Malentendido.**

Peter Pettigrew tenía razón en una cosa: Por mucho que le doliera, Sirius no recurriría a Remus para aquella tarea pasase lo que pasase.

No era porque Sirius temiese la traición ni por una cosa concreta que lo hiciese pensar eso, por supuesto. Remus Lupin fue siempre un hombre leal y bondadoso al cual jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza traicionar a sus amigos, por muy grande que fuera la recompensa que quisieran darle por ello. Los muchos años de su infancia en semi-soledad le enseñaron el verdadero valor de la amistad y el apasionado amor que sentía por cada uno de ellos lo instruía en cuánto le dolería perderlos, sobre todo cuando estaba consciente que él mismo no podría casarse ni tener hijos porque era un hombre lobo.

A pesar de esto, estaban en guerra y la vida, como casi siempre, no estaba siendo amable con Remus Lupin. El terror del mago promedio que le ocasionaban las acciones del Señor Oscuro y sus seguidores hacía suspicaces y cautelosos a todos con cualquier persona y Remus, por muy presentable que pudiera verse, ya tenía canas en el cabello castaño claro y sus ojos hablaban de un callado sufrimiento que no lograba esconder, por mucho que lo intentara.

Sus buenos modales y su pericia con la magia tampoco resultaban suficientes para que lo aceptaran en la mayoría de los trabajos y la influencia de Albus Dumbledore o la buena voluntad de los demás miembros de la Órden del Fénix tenían un límite: la guerra empobrece a la gente, incluso a los seres mágicos y el director de Hogwarts no podía encargarse de todo, sobre todo cuando Remus no se animaba a pedirle ayuda a este respecto.

Sirius Black, con la conexión que tenía con Lupin y con lo mucho que lo conocía, no necesitaba que Remus le explicase nada y, con su habitual manera de hacer las cosas, le propuso animadamente que compartieran piso, como si fuera otra de sus aventuras, sin poner límite de tiempo a esta situación y sin pedirle tampoco nada a cambio.

No fue tan fácil que Remus aceptara la propuesta, ya que él no quería aprovecharse de nadie y menos de uno de sus mejores amigos. Accedió pensando que fuera temporal, hasta que se dió cuenta que no sobraba en el departamento.

Hubo muchas carencias en la educación de los Black y el hecho de que los elfos domésticos satisfacieran todas las necesidades de los miembros de la familia en casa y que en Hogwarts también fuese atendido por alguien más no le dio mucho margen al mago de aprender las cosas que necesitaba para valerse por sí solo.

Como muchas decisiones en su vida, escapar de casa fue un impulso, una necesidad nacidad de su convicción de la podrida manera de ser de la aristocracia mágica y lo que su madre Walburga ordenaba con esas ideas en mente.

Al abandonar la Mansión Black, Sirius no tenía realmente un plan definido ni muchos recursos.

La familia de James lo acogió con todo el cariño y amor que los caracterizaba, sin embargo, Sirius tampoco se quedó con ellos el tiempo suficiente para aprender demasiado. Ocupaba su lugar en la familia con las mismas dotes que ya tenía en el pasado, así que no se preocupó por hacer más de lo que ya hacía.

El animago era un hombre inquieto, valiente, con la cabeza llena de muchas cosas como para interesarse por labores domésticas.

En consecuencia, se cuidaba muy poco y era bastante desordenado, por lo que podría haber tenido bastantes problemas de no ser por Remus.

La familia de Remus tenía profundas convicciones y su hijo había sido mordido debido a que su padre luchaba contra la maldad del mismísimo Fenrir Greyback. El padre de Remus defendía fervientemente a su familia pero no pudo impedir que Fenrir mordiera a Remus y desde entonces su familia y sobre todo su padre, hicieron cuanto sacrificio estuvo en su mano para sacar adelante al pequeño niño y él, en cuanto comprendió lo que esto significaba, compensaba con sus acciones este sacrificio.

Remus amaba a su padre y era lo suficientemente sabio para no culparlo de nada, siendo consciente, únicamente de su propia responsabilidad y del agradecimiento que sentía hacía su familia.

Odiaba sólo la limitación de su licantropía e hizo cada cosa que estaba en sus manos por compensar esa tara con otras virtudes que pudiera desarrollar.

Sabía desenvolverse en cualquier tarea que se le pusiese enfrente y ayudaba a su madre en lo que necesitase, de tal suerte que, como decía James, remendaba sus propios calcetines.

Con estas dotes Remus consiguió ser de mucha ayuda para Sirius por lo que hacía y también de animarlo a que aprendiera lo que deseaba hacer por si mismo una vez que entendía el valor de ese conocimiento.

Ambos terminaron por complementarse muy bien en la rutina diaria y a disfrutar de la compañía del otro por algo más que por sus muchas bromas o por sus muchos años de amistad.

En ese hombre entrañable, en esa vida cómoda, _¿Cómo es que Sirius podía esperar ninguna traición de Remus Lupin?_

En el fondo de su corazón, donde Sirius no quería llegar la mayor parte del tiempo desde que inició la guerra, él sabía muy bien que Remus era incapaz de traicionar a nadie.

Lo que realmente pasaba distaba de ser recelo entre cualquiera de los dos. Eran momentos realmente críticos para todos y cada uno temía por los suyos. El dolor, la muerte y la incertidumbre son perfectos lazos para unir a aquellos que deben ser unidos y Sirius llevaba ya mucho tiempo viendo demasiadas personas morir ante sus ojos o enterándose por medio de sus otros amigos y el alma le sabía a cenizas pese a su valor y su entrega a la causa.

En aquel entonces todavía le pesaba el rechazo de su familia y todo a lo que tuvo que renunciar para no ser como ellos y la gota que colmó el vaso fue la noticia de que Regulus, su hermano pequeño, se unió al señor Tenebroso.

No quería hacer una profunda introspección de si mismo, ya que sabía que se quebraría, por lo que intentó cerrarse en si mismo. Remus, conocedor del dolor desde más años que él, no lo presionó pero estaba ahí y ambos lo sabían.

Sirius sentía más dolor por Regulus de lo que quería admitir y dentro de la zozobra de su ser lo que más lo confundía es que quería llorar en los brazos de alguien y que ese alguien fuera Remus.

Hasta donde él sabía, no era homosexual. Siempre le habían gustado las mujeres con las que compartía una pasión radiante y libre de compromisos.

Durante el Colegio, también era cierto que Remus y él compartían una conexión fuera de lo común pero Sirius nunca le dió muchas vueltas a ese asunto: el amor se presenta de muchas formas y ponerle nombre le aburría.

Sólo James bromeaba a sus costillas sobre la situación y así y todo Sirius nunca sintió una particular necesidad de meterse en la cama de Remus.

La convivencia más cercana podía estar cambiando esa certeza y la traición de Regulus, dejándolo completamente vulnerable, le abría la vista a detalles sobre sí mismo que no estaba preparado para afrontar.

Tras esto, y ya cuando creyó que todo parecía tranquilizarse y difuminarse en el fondo de otras cosas aparentemente más importantes, de pronto la muerte acechaba a James, Lily y Harry.

El miedo que lo invadió entonces no tuvo comparación a nada de lo que hubiese sentido en el pasado. Supo que haría lo que fuera para salvar a Cornamenta y a su familia.

Dentro de todo lo que él no quería ver, sabía muy bien que podía apoyarse en Remus en aquel momento. Nada más natural que eso, llevaba haciéndolo mucho tiempo.

Pero eso se sentía demasiado personal y arribaba en cosas que él trataba de ocultar hacía mucho.

En otro momento, quizá no fuese tan duro hacer frente a aquello pero el temor a la traición y la pérdida obnubilaron su mente.

Estar con Remus era algo que Sirius no podía procesar por el momento. Planteárselo era algo que no haría.

Porque arriesgarse y pensar que Remus lo rechazaría o peor, que lo que tuvieran no fuera suficiente para que Remus los traicionara ...

Era demasiado. Sirius no podía con tanto.

Así que recurrió, como siempre hacía cuando había algo que no quería hacer, a Peter.

Peter tenía toda la razón en sentir ese dolor. Sirius no pensó en él como primera opción ni como segunda: fue con él porque no tenía otra elección.

Lo peor que podía hacer, dadas las circunstancias y ni siquiera pudo esconderlo de Peter.

La verdad es que Sirius no traicionó a sus amigos. Jamás haría tal cosa.

Pero fue débil. Aquella significaba la última puerta que tenía que cruzar hacía su corazón y la libertad que tanto anhelaba.

Falló. A James, a Lily, a Harry, a Remus.

Sobre todo... A sí mismo.

El miedo no le permitió ver que todos pagarían muy cara esa debilidad.

Y Remus, que en el fondo tanto lo necesitaba asi como Sirius lo necesitaba a él, no pagaría menos que los demás.


	13. Once: Muerte, Amor y Sacrificio

Siento mucho la tardanza. Mi vida ha sido un infierno estos últimos días, aunque sirvió para traer un mejor capítulo.

Con ustedes, señoras y señores, la Muerte de los Potter.

 **Introducción XI: Muerte Amor y Sacrificio.**

Lily Potter a veces se preguntaba por qué no hizo una amiga con la que pudiera hablar realmente, con la que pudiera desahogarse.

En realidad sabía por qué, pero no le gustaba pensar en ello. Tuvo amigas en el Colegio y nunca dejó que fueran muy cercanas. La herida de la historia de su pasado fue demasiado amarga como para intentarlo.

Petunia era su hermana pero no era una amiga. Al principio lo eran, las pequeñas Tuney y Lily iban a todos lados juntas. Su hermana siempre fue muy dura y resentía mucho la belleza y bondad natural de Lily pero ella siempre la quiso lo suficiente para hacerle creer que lo superarían. El amor entre las dos era fuerte y esas cosas pasan y luego se olvidan.

Pero Lily resultó ser una bruja y Petunia no lo era.

Incluso aunque las dos, a su manera, quisieron hacer como que eso no cambió nada, lo hizo.

Lily no pidió la magia y aunque la disfrutaba, nunca se sintió mejor que Petunia por la magia en su interior. Para ella era un regalo y era lo suficientemente humilde para recibirlo como lo que era, un don que podía nacer en cualquier parte. Con gusto hubiera hecho cualquier cosa porque Tuney fuera bruja también, si lo quería. Sólo que no estaba a su alcance. La magia no crece en el interior de una persona porque alguien más lo desee. No es así como funciona.

Así que trató de hacer las paces con Petunia, intentar de que lo viera de otra manera, incluso ayudarla a que fuera con ella a Hogwarts. Podía entender el dolor de Petunia, ponerse en su lugar, pero Petunia no sólo estaba enojada con ella.

Empezó a despreciarla, a insultarla. Se sulfuraba por cualquier mención de las cualidades de Lily. Y no es que Lily no supiese por qué Tuney reaccionaba así pero ella, llevada por su envidia, la hería mucho con lo que decía.

Era su hermana. La conocía. Y sabía dónde pegarle.

Lily aguantó al principio, porque en su interior había una parte suya que le decía que lo merecía por ser bruja cuando su hermana no podía serlo pero cada día le resultaba más difícil.

Su padre no las ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Aunque quería a Petunia, había volcado todo su amor en Lily, en quien veía todas las cualidades de su madre y de quien heredó sus ojos, que le encantaban. Para él, Petunia era sólo la sombra de Lily, aunque fue la primera niña que nació y el hombre, al ver la magia de Lily y alabarla, desdeñando como siempre a Petunia, sólo empeoraba su sentimiento de rechazo y su rivalidad.

La madre de ambas amaba a las dos por igual y hacía todo lo posible por reconciliar la amargura de la situación pero era difícil: por proteger a Petunia a veces tenía que descuidar a Lily y ella llevaba las de perder cuando Petunia dejaba desatado su rencor.

Y lo peor, su marido no la escuchaba: Él ni siquiera se hacía consciente de la diferencia que tenía al tratar a sus hijas. Tal vez, incluso, una parte de él, muy escondida, lo veía justificado. Lily era bruja, después de todo. Sólo eso, para él, ya era más especial de lo que Petunia jamás sería.

El día en que la señora Evans encontró a Lily llorando con el rostro en las rodillas en las escaleras de su hogar fue cuando ella entendió que no podía seguir defendiendo solamente a Petunia. Hasta entonces había tomado partido por la niña al verla vulnerable ante Lily por el afecto de John pero Petunia no estaba tomando nada bien las cosas. Y si las cosas seguían así, ella no podría mantener las cosas equilibradas.

Quizá ya se habían desbordado, pese a todos sus esfuerzos.

Se sentó a su lado en los escalones, disfrutando de poder estar con su hija más pequeña desde hacía unas semanas desde que el tumulto de lo de Hogwarts empezara. Acarició sus cabellos rojos hasta que Lily accedió a mirarla con sus ojos verdes. Lily era muy parecida a la señora Evans, mientras que Tuney era como su padre.

Pero el hecho de que Tuney no se pareciese en nada a su madre no la hacía amarla menos. No podía entender la actitud de su esposo. Y tampoco podía negar la verdad de lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, mi Lily?- le preguntó dulcemente su madre. La señora Evans, cuyo nombre era Rosemary, aunque todo mundo la conocía como Rose, la miró atentamente. Ella era más alta que Lily y el cabello de la niña, que en ella era rojo cobrizo, en la madre era más parecido a una frambuesa. Rosemary tenía pecas que Lily no tenía y Lily era ligeramente más pálida pero fuera de ello parecían dos gotas de agua. Los mismos ojos, aquellos a los que el padre de ella, Jonathan Evans, les había dedicado tantos sonetos.

"Lily es un poema" decía Jonathan. Y luego añadía riéndose sin crueldad, pero también sin dulzura. "Petunia es sólo un pensamiento."

En eso pensaba Rose cuando miraba a su hija. Lily tardó en contestar, lo que la hizo saber que Tuney se había pasado de la raya.

\- Me dijo que era una aberración.- dijo ella finalmente, el rostro pálido debajo de las lágrimas.- Que jamás conseguiría entrar al Cielo y que ojalá me quemaran como a las brujas de antes.-

Rose sintió el dolor de su hija y el impacto del rencor de Petunia en lo más hondo. Al principio sin palabras y sólo deseando calmar el dolor de Lily, la abrazó profundamente.

Sabía en su interior que Tuney sólo expresaba su dolor por el rechazo de su padre y que Lily tampoco tenía la culpa y estaba portándose lo mejor que podía, pero el rencor de Tuney estaba degenerando en un odio que la inquietaba y Jonathan estaba siendo un redomado necio.

Y ella en medio, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

\- Mi amor, discúlpala de todo corazón.- le dijo abrazándola con todo su cariño.- No es fácil vivir a tu sombra. Ella se siente menos que tú y siendo la mayor no sabe cómo tomarlo ni cómo aceptarlo.-

Lily, que no era la primera vez que oía aquel argumento, se echó a llorar.

\- Yo no lo pedí.- lloró en el pecho de su madre.- Yo no pedí ser así, ni pedí el amor de papá ni parecerme más a ti...-

Rose acunó a la niña en sus brazos, calmando su dolor aunque por dentro sentía el suyo.

Lily era aún muy pequeña y no controlaba su magia. Sin querer, descompuso el candil que estaba encima de ellas. No les hizo daño pero las dejó sin luz y Rose llamó a Tuney para que trajera una vela.

Tuney la trajo pero miró a Lily con frialdad, sin que se diera cuenta ella porque se estaba refugiando en su madre.

\- ¿Ahora también tendré que arreglar lo que ella haga?- dijo Petunia. Tenía once años, al igual que Lily, y en ese momento parecía mayor. Rose la miró fijamente.

\- ¿Por qué le has dicho eso a tu hermana? - preguntó, sin soltar a Lily. Era la primera vez que intervenía para defender a Lily. Petunia la miró. No había lágrimas en sus ojos pero el rencor anidaba en sus ojos oscuros. Era guapa, en ese entonces, como Jonathan. No tan guapa como Lily, pero lo era.

Y solía ser amable. Últimamente, ya no.

\- Porque es lo que es.- dijo la niña con crueldad. Si su madre iba a tomar partido también por Lily, entonces ella no cedería sin luchar.

Rosemary sintió como Lily empezaba a temblar en sus brazos mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas y no devolver el insulto.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que todo había llegado demasiado lejos.

\- Tu hermana no es una aberración.- dijo Rose.- Te pido por favor que madures, Petunia. El hecho de que ella sea una bruja y tú no, no te da derecho a insultarla. ¿Es así como te vas a despedir de ella? En unas semanas se irá y no volverá. ¿Realmente es así como quieres continuar relacionándote con tu hermana pequeña? Eres mucho mejor que eso, Tuney. -

Los labios de la niña de cabellos negros temblaron y Rosemary, que la conocía bien, supo que estaba a punto de quebrarse. Esperó con paciencia y Lily también lo hizo. Era una oportunidad, era todo lo que ella podía darles dada la situación.

El mundo dio vueltas. Y en ese momento, Jonathan Evans entró en la casa. Acababa de llegar de trabajar.

\- ¡Rose! ¡Ya llegué! ¿Dónde está Lily? ¡No me digas que Petunia volvió a salir sin permiso!-

Los labios rosas de la niña se fruncieron en una fina línea. Sus ojos relampaguearon.

\- No quiero volver a ver a Lily en mi vida.- dijo fríamente y se fue.

Esta vez, cuando Lily empezó a llorar otra vez, lo hizo en total silencio. Jonathan, ignorante de la situación, llegó con una sonrisa brillante.

\- Rose... ¿Qué le pasó a Lily?- terminó con preocupación.

Jamás los ojos de Rosemary Evans fueron tan fríos y duros como cuando miraron a su esposo. Jonathan solía escribir de ellos que eran verdes porque contenían la vida en toda su gentileza. Ese día, los ojos de Rosemary parecían dos dagas de esmeralda. Jonathan sintió que Rosemary estaba conteniendo sus ganas de matarlo. Contuvo la respiración.

\- Pasa, Jonathan, que por tu terquedad de preferir a una sola de tus hijas, es muy probable que Tuney ya no quiera reconciliarse con Lily. Y puede que a ti Tuney no te importe o puede que pienses que no es la gran cosa, pero ahora Tuney no soporta ver a Lily y Lily ya no puede más. Piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer con lo que has ocasionado, Jonathan. Piénsalo porque yo ya no puedo con esto. Y Lily tampoco. Y Tuney, a quien te empeñas en ignorar, debe estar destrozada para decirle a Lily que es una aberración.-

Sin decir más, Rosemary Evans se puso en pie, cargó a una exhausta Lily en sus brazos y se marchó del lugar. No habló con Jonathan en muchos meses, hasta que él accedió a intentar, por lo menos, cambiar de actitud. Lo amaba mucho, era el hombre de su vida, pero ellas eran sus hijas.

Con el tiempo, Jonathan aprendió a esconder su preferencia por Lily, a pesar de ello no cambió su sentir y Tuney sabía muy bien la verdad. Las sobras de un cariño que ansiaba y necesitaba con toda su alma le dolieron aún más, por lo que tampoco cambió su sentimiento. Dejó de perseguir a Lily aún así no se acercó a ella.

Fue por eso que Lily, que había desdeñado a Severus Snape por no ser lo suficientemente gentil, se atrevió a acercarse.

Y cuando Severus fue quien secó las lágrimas que Tuney causaba, Lily le preguntó:

\- ¿Por qué la gente nos odia tanto?-

\- Porque no son como nosotros.- dijo Severus, cuyo padre lo golpeaba desde que era niño porque era mago y él no podía concebir que hubiese creado algo que estaba más allá de su alcance. - Ellos destruyen lo que no entienden. Deberías alejarte de ellos. Sólo te harán daño.-

Lily, los ojos apagados y cabizbaja, no contestó. En el fondo de su alma, donde podía ser libre de pensar y sentir, sintió que, por mucho que quisiera contradecir a Severus, no estaba del todo equivocado.

En los años siguientes, Lily y Petunia se separaron aún más. No sólo pertenecían a mundos diferentes, sino que realmente no tenían nada en común y Petunia estaba tan acostumbrada a llevarle la contraria que observaba a Lily para, automáticamente, hacer algo completamente diferente.

Petunia dejó de insultar en voz alta a Lily porque sabía que eso sólo le traía castigos y discursos que hacía mucho que ella dejó de escuchar. Lily dejó de responderle o de prestarle atención a sus desaires. Tenía otras cosas que hacer, había más gente que la quería y aunque no deseaba lastimar a su hermana, tampoco quería su rechazo.

Las cosas hubiesen sido más fáciles si los Evans se hubiesen separado y cada uno se hubiese llevado a una de las niñas, para tener paz.

Otra vez el destino no se los permitió. Jonathan cayó enfermo y aunque consiguió vivir más años de los que los doctores esperaban, su salud quedó muy quebrantada. Rosemary, que pese a los fallos de su marido, lo amaba sincera y profundamente, quedó a su cargo y las niñas tuvieron que poner de su parte, a su manera, para hacerle la tarea más llevadera.

El señor Evans murió cuando ellas tenían 16 años. Lily ya se había separado de Severus para ese entonces, se sentía muy sola y Petunia tenía un novio del que nada sabían porque ella guardaba férreamente su vida personal en lo más profundo de su corazón herido.

Jonathan Evans tuvo suficiente tiempo para despedirse de sus hijas en cuanto comprendió que estaba por perder la lucha que entabló por tantos años. Cuando sintió que muy pronto el aliento iba a abandonarle, pidió a Rose que sus dos hijas lo visitaran en la cama donde yacía, hundido en la agonía de sus últimos días.

Ambas se miraron brevemente cuando coincidieron en el umbral de la habitación. El dolor que sentían podría haberlas unido y Lily hubiese sido la primera en hablar si Petunia la hubiese dejado.

Petunia no sabía ya cómo quebrar la distancia entre las dos. En su interior, aunque sabía bien que las palabras que le dirigiera a Lily no las sentía y quizá nunca las sintió, tampoco existía en ella un impulso o deseo de pedir perdón. Podía hacerlo y entendía que sería bien recibido, más eso significaba entablar una relación con ella de nuevo y Petunia no quería eso. Quería a su hermana pero no la deseaba en su vida. Tampoco quería ya involucrarse en la clase de vida de Lily. No aprobó a Severus jamás y no le gustaban los amigos de ella. Sus propios amigos no veían nada en Lily que les agradara. Ella no quería sacrificar nada por una relación que no las beneficiaba a ninguna de las dos, sobre todo a ella.

Por eso fue que Petunia bajó la mirada y entró a la habitación de su padre sin decir una sola palabra. Lily, curtida por la situación de tantos años, tampoco hizo ningún comentario.

Las dos hicieron frente al hombre que estaba frente a ellas, el responsable de haberlas separado. Dolía mucho verlo, con el cabello que una vez fue azabache totalmente entrecano, los ojos hundidos, la piel cerúlea y los labios resecos. Su respiración era un sonido ronco y áspero, tenue incluso en la quietud absoluta del cuarto. Jonathan estaba vestido con ropa de invierno a pesar de que empezaba la primavera y las mantas lo envolvían con más ternura que un abrigo y aún así su aliento era frío. Se estaba yendo. No existía manera de negarlo ni nada que se pudiera hacer, de forma mágica o muggle.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, como si no las hubiese oído entrar o se hubiese quedado dormido. Ninguna de las dos lo despertó porque no sabían que era lo que él quería. Lily estaba pensando en ir por su madre en el momento en que John Evans abrió los ojos.

\- Hola, mis niñas.- dijo, en su voz herrumbrosa y agotada un destello de mucho cariño. Petunia se asombró por primera vez en toda su vida al comprender que su padre si la había querido. No tanto como a Lily, pero la manera en que la miró en ese momento le hizo entender que Jonathan si la amaba.

\- Siento tener que traerles aquí a verme así.- continuó el hombre, aferradas sus manos esqueléticas a las mantas como si de ese modo le dieran fuerzas.- No es una visión que desee para ninguna de las dos pero el momento se acerca y necesito que sepan mi última voluntad antes de que no pueda decirla más.-

\- No es necesario...- empezó Petunia y aunque su tono era brusco, todos los presentes sabían que de ese modo también mostraba su preocupación porque su padre se extralimitara cuando no tenía las fuerzas.

\- Lamento contradecirte, mi querida Tuney.- La sombra de una sonrisa destelló en su rostro moreno.- No hay nada más que deba hacer excepto esto. Ya me he despedido de su madre. Es hora de que les diga adiós y les hable de lo que he aprendido para que pueda convertirse en lo poco que les dejo. -

Lily lo miró. En sus ojos verdes destellaba una angustia que jamás podría expresar en palabras. Su padre podría haber tenido muchos errores y haber sido muy necio, pero la había amado con toda la ternura de su carácter impulsivo y tozudo fue una fuente de inspiración todos sus años de penurias de infancia y juventud. No quería verlo morir y no quería continuar su vida sin su padre, pero también sabía que no existía ninguna cosa que pudiera hacer para evitar que sucediera. La muerte es inevitable. Tanto ella como Petunia lo habían aprendido en los años de enfermedad de Jonathan.

\- Empezaré contigo, Tuney.- habló Jonathan mientras tanto.- Te lo debo, porque sé que piensas que no he sido el padre que hubieses querido tener. Te pido me perdones por la rudeza de mis frases y mi falta de tacto. En ti veía mucho de mí mismo y sin querer te castigué por lo que no me gustaba de mi propio carácter. Debes saber que siempre te he amado, Tuney. Nunca he dejado de hacerlo ni lo haré. Solamente he sido un tonto. Fui yo quien te separó de tu hermana. Por ese error pediré reparación adónde sea que me manden al morir. -

Petunia, que sentía como las lágrimas iban a desbordarla y no quería llorar ahí, se limitó a mirarlo con la pena en sus ojos negros. A los dieciséis años era una joven muy delgada, que aunque todavía tenía la belleza de los años mozos, empezaba a dar muestras de su testarudez en la vida. Como no quería ser igual que Lily, se empeñaba en ser todo lo que Lily no era y aunque con ello lograba algunas cosas, también opacaba su propia belleza. Hubiese sido mejor para ella aceptarse como era y seguir adelante, pero Tuney nunca dejó de lado su rencor. Saberse amada por su padre le sabía amargo a la par que dulce porque John se lo estaba diciendo en su lecho de muerte y no en los años en que la tuvo a su lado. Ella podría haber elegido tomar su amor y perdonarlo pero no lo hizo. Su resentimiento se disipó un poco eso sí, aún así Jonathan no acababa de hablar todavía.

\- Eres una mujer muy fuerte y determinada, Tuney. No dejes que el odio opaque tu vida. Por favor trata de ser muy feliz y, si puedes, perdona a tu hermana. Sé que todavía se quieren, pese a que traten por todos los medios que la otra no lo sepa.- La sonrisa tenue volvió a aparecer tras un par de tosidos ahogados.- Sería el mejor regalo que pudiera hacerles, si pudieran tomar mi muerte como la oportunidad de volver a reunirse.- La tos del hombre se prolongó un poco más esta vez.- Sé que no será fácil pero deben recordar que, ante todo, son familia. No dejen que la estupidez de su padre amargue sus vidas. -

John empezó a toser con más fuerza y al ver aparecer sangre en el pañuelo que sostenía para evitar manchar la ropa de cama, Lily corrió hacía fuera para llamar a su madre.

Tuney, entretanto, se arrodilló junto a su padre.

\- No hables más.- le pidió, con la tez muy pálida.- No gastes tus fuerzas. Recupera...-

\- No.- dijo John. Sus ojos brillaban por la fiebre y por su necesidad de expresarse antes de perecer.- Tuney... no te alejes de tu hermana. Por favor. Si puedes... ayúdala. Prométeme... -

Tuney sintió que el horror de su vida le caía encima. ¿Es que ni siquiera al morir su padre podía dejar de pensar en eso? Tuvo el fuerte deseo de que la dejaran en paz.

Pero dijo, para calmarlo:

\- Te lo prometo.- Lo abrazó del hombro para sostenerlo y que él no se moviera tanto por aquella horrible tos.

Rosemary entró y Petunia se movió autómaticamente. Todo eso lo hicieron tantas veces que ya no se hacían señas ni preguntas. La mujer acomodó a su marido lo mejor que pudo y lo asistió hasta que John pudo volver a respirar con ese sonido discordante y difícil.

\- Mi tiempo se acaba.- dijo, cuando pudo hacerlo.- Lily, tú sabes todo lo que podría decirte. Sólo te pido que trates de llevarte mejor con tu hermana y que seas lo más feliz que puedas ser. Trata de seguir tu corazón adónde sea que te lleve y permanece fiel a ti misma.-

Jonathan le sonrió a Lily, breve, cariñosamente. Tuney sintió la familiar punzada de los celos aparecer. Su padre podía quererla, sí, pero jamás como a Lily. Nunca como a ella.

Luego John la miró y fue el turno de Tuney de sentir el dolor que le provocaba saber que, la quisiera o no la quisiera, la regañara o no la regañara, él se estaba despidiendo porque no volvería a verlo más.

\- Las amo, mis niñas.- dijo John, abarcando a las tres mujeres de su vida. La última mirada fue para Rosemary, a quien no tenía que decirle nada para decirle absolutamente todo. Rosemary lo abrazó estrechamente, preparada para el momento desde hacía mucho. John las miró cuanto pudo hasta que, con su sonrisa triste, murió.

Su muerte, empero, siguió sin unirlas. Tras morir su padre, Petunia fue la que ayudó más a su madre ya que Lily se iba más tiempo y más lejos cuando el año en Hogwarts comenzó. Lily era una bruja experimentada y un gran apoyo en casa pese a que "No pudiera usar mucha magia fuera del Colegio." pero Tuney no quería nada de ella. Ni su magia, ni su influencia, ni su presencia, nada.

Separaron sus caminos sin decirlo. Y cuando cada una conoció al hombre de su vida y tuvieron que hacer las respectivas presentaciones, Petunia detestó a James Potter aún más que a Severus y Lily no podía soportar a Vernon Dursley, sinceramente.

Dejaron de aparentar que siquiera se llevaban y cuando visitaban a su madre Rosemary en la vieja casa familiar que ella heredó de su esposo y que le pertenecía desde que se casaron, lo hacían por separado.

Rose no trató de cambiar la situación. La muerte de Jonathan no resultaba un alivio en su existencia y la enfermedad de su marido la había vuelto muy reservada, ya que no podía caerse debido a sus muchas responsabilidades. Seguía amando a sus hijas, seguía siendo una mujer fuerte, pero no luchaba batallas perdidas. Era más sabia que todo eso.

Y en ella es en quien Lily pensaba ahora que su vida peligraba.

Cuando la Guerra Mágica estalló, Lily le informó a su madre de la situación y dejó de visitarla con frecuencia porque temía por su madre más que por cualquier persona.

Rosemary si conoció a su nieto y tenía noticias de Harry con más regularidad de lo que pensaría Petunia, quien le mandaba cartas de Dudley diarias y llenas de idolatría por su hijo, llena de un sentimiento de superioridad frente a Lily de quien pensaba que ya había olvidado a su familia muggle por la mágica, pero no se entrometió en la vida de Lily. Con el tiempo había aprendido que Lily la protegía silenciosamente de muchas verdades duras del mundo en el que ella vivía y aprendió a no preguntar nada para que Lily le escondiera aún más.

Rose y Lily se comunicaban con gestos y acciones más que con palabras, ya que Lily no había tenido ningún confidente después de Severus y Lily sabía que, aunque su madre no le comunicaría nunca en voz alta su preocupación o su absoluto compromiso y amor maternal, si Lily la llamaba, Rosemary estaría allí para ella.

Lily no la llamó. Debería haberlo hecho, lo sabía, porque su vida peligraba y la de James y la de Harry, posiblemente también la de todas sus familias unidas.

No deseaba otra cosa que el consuelo de esa mujer hermosa, paciente y bondadosa cuya luz había sido el faro de Lily y Petunia durante todas sus vidas. No tuvo amigas, aún así Rose era su madre.

¿Por qué Lily no se lo dijo? La respuesta es simple. Si alguien fue testigo de como la lucha de Jonathan fue la guerra de Rosemary en toda su extensión fue Lily.

Lily Evans amaba con toda su alma a su padre. Petunia podía ser arisca con John y aún así lo adoraba con toda la fuerza con la que deseaba que él la amara a ella y no a Lily. Era un hombre bueno y digno y merecía ese afecto.

Pero ninguna de las dos amó a aquel hombre ni la mitad de lo que Rosemary Evans lo amó y de todas las formas en la que ella lo amaba.

Las dos hermanas hicieron lo que pudieron, cada una a su manera, para que Rose no se cayera cuando Jonathan murió. Y su madre les respondió con compromiso, con lealtad y constancia, con todo su cariño y su naturaleza amable.

Lily sabía que la vida no fue dulce con su madre. Ya había tenido que cargar mucho como para que Lily la molestara con su miedo y preocupaciones.

Por todo esto, Lily se calló. El gran secreto de Lily Evans o Lily Potter en su momento era que las personas que la frecuentaban no sabían ni la mitad de las cosas que ella se reservaba para sí.

Severus Snape si lo sabía. No sólo las vivió por mucho tiempo con ella, sino que fue él la única persona en la que Lily confió lo suficiente para decirle todo eso.

Cuando Severus traicionó todo eso en una sola tarde cuando Lily fue a defenderlo cerca del lago, Lily no se lo perdonó.

Y con todo eso, Lily menos hablaría con su madre. No quería perturbarla. Tampoco deseaba que lo mencionara con Petunia, a quien ya no contaba como parte de ella desde la desastrosa reunión entre sus respectivas familias formadas.

Pero, ¿su soledad y su necesidad eran suficientes para hacer frente a la amenaza a su vida y a la de su familia?

No lo eran. James no se sorprendió cuando al preguntarle a Lily por Rosemary ella le dijo que no lo sabría a menos que fuese necesario. Cornamenta ni siquiera se molestó en mencionar a Petunia. El disgusto de ella era mutuo.

La sorprendida fue Lily, en realidad. James no se lo contó a sus padres. Aún vivían, ambos y eran hermosas personas. Lily reencontró con ambos la calidez de un hogar que pensó que no volvería a tener.

La decisión de James, por eso, no tenía lógica. Cuando le preguntó por qué, él dijo:

\- Somos nosotros los que estamos en peligro, Lily. A veces las personas tenemos que hacernos cargo de nuestras propias cargas.-

El tono maduro en que lo dijo hizo resonar el corazón de Lily. Si amaba a James, y no se arrepentía de haberse casado con él. Era verdad que sabía que si Severus no lo hubiese estropeado todo, Lily se hubiese atrevido a seguir el amor que él tenía por ella e igualarlo con el suyo y no hubiese sido Lily Potter sino Lily Snape.

Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Y Lily, aunque no le contó a James todo lo que su corazón escondía, se sintió agradecida de ser con él con quien pasaba tan dura prueba.

Durante los meses que permanecieron escondidos se esforzaron duramente por ser la roca y el apoyo del otro. Cuando el miedo y la sombra de la amenaza les robaron el sueño, se quedaban frente a la chimenea, cubiertos con mantas como solían hacer en la Sala Común de Gryffindor el primer año de su noviazgo y hablaban mientras sostenían tazas de café caliente.

No hablaron del pasado. Tampoco del futuro, porque no sabían que les deparaba, sino que se concentraron en el presente. James le habló de todo lo que sentía, de cómo iba percibiendo los cambios en su propia manera de ser y las preocupaciones que lo embargaban por los errores de años atrás. Se disculpó con ella por muchas de sus tonterías juveniles y le dijo que pensaba que necesitaba estar más para ella.

James, en efecto, estaba madurando, y Lily comprendió que él quería ser todo aquello que ella y Harry necesitaran. Eran jóvenes, mucho, para ser padres, y más en medio de la guerra, pero James era valiente. Tenía miedo y amaba a Lily lo suficiente para no esconderlo de su conocimiento pero también revelaba que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a su familia, incluso si tenía que prescindir de la ayuda del mundo mágico. James llegó incluso a preguntarle si no sería mejor que desaparecieran al mundo de ella para que criar a Harry resultara más fácil y más seguro.

Lily, que sabía que James Potter era un mago sangre pura aunque no le importara en lo más mínimo, y que no tenía realmente mucha idea de lo que era el mundo muggle, sintió su corazón hincharse de amor, orgullo y alivio al entender lo mucho que James se sacrificaría si fuera necesario.

Correspondió a su entrega a su manera valiente y dulce, hermosa. No podía hablar del pasado que ya no quería retener pero le habló de sus propios sentimientos y miedos, de su angustia, de su esperanza, del amor que sentía por Harry, de los muchos deseos que tenía de que su hijo tuviera la felicidad completa que ella no tuvo.

Habló con James, incluso, de si sería recomendable tener más hijos si salían vivos de todo aquello. Era todo un cambio, porque James no solía mucho de ser planes y Lily estaba reticente a tener un segundo hijo por los problemas que tuvo con Petunia como hermana, pero era un buen momento para hacerlo y fortaleció su matrimonio y los hizo sentirse más seguros de sí mismos, más plenos pese a las dificultades.

Pese a la amenaza de muerte y a la incertidumbre de su propio destino, la desgracia que cayó sobre los Potter los unió inquebrantablemente en aquella última prueba.

James y Lily hicieron lo posible por mantener a Harry al margen de todo el caos de la Sociedad Mágica, para mantener viva la fe y su esperanza de sobrevivir. Y por muchas semanas, su amor y su dedicación fueron suficientes para mantenerlos cálidos y tranquilos.

Pero la guerra estaba en pleno apogueo y no se podía confiar en nadie. Cada vez eran más los muertos y el peso de la profecía era mucho tanto para James como para Lily. Ellos no sabían el contenido exacto de aquella predicción pero sabían el valor que Voldemort le daba y él se estaba acercando mucho a ellos.

Cuando Sirius dejó de venir a visitarlos para verificar su estado y el de Harry porque era demasiado peligroso y ya estaba en su labor completa de distraer a los mortífagos y a Voldemort para engañarlos y que creyeran que él era el Guardián, arriesgando su vida con todo lo que Sirius era a esa edad, fue James el primero que sintió un hálito helado en su corazón.

Durante todo ese tiempo ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a empañar su esperanza con dudas. No era ingenuidad, se trataba de sensatez: No podían ahogar lo único que los sostenía a menos que desearan hundirse. Hablaban de cómo se sentían pero para sacarlo y levantarse a seguir luchando por su supervivencia. Y cuando el miedo roía sus almas, no lo decían, sólo luchaban en silencio para desterrarlo.

Ninguno se había atrevido hasta entonces a plantearse: ¿Y si no sobrevivimos...?

James tuvo que hacer frente a eso cuando Sirius dejó de mandar cualquier tipo de mensaje. Ambos habían contado con Sirius para recibir noticias del mundo exterior y cuando éste dejó de comentarles, ellos comprendieron que ya no estaban seguros y que lo que trataron de evitar pensar se les estaba viniendo encima.

La tensión en la casa era tan grande que se sentía como un segundo aire. Lily no se separaba de Harry y James hacía las tareas más básicas de la casa únicamente. Estaban listos para lo que fuera. Pelear y sobrevivir o morir, eso era lo que les tocaba en suerte.

Pero no lo habían hablado. Hicieron planes de emergencia, cada uno por su cuenta hasta que una noche a mediados de octubre de 1981 James se levantó de la cama, incapaz de seguir fingiendo que dormía para vigilar por la ventana.

Lily, que tampoco dormía desde hace dos noches y llevaba pantalones muggles debajo del pijama, se incorporó para verificar a Harry. Estaba poniéndole un segundo súeter porque aunque Harry no se quejaba Lily sentía que el niño tenía frío, cuando James dijo, como sin pensar:

\- ¿Has pensado en lo que pasará con Harry si no sobrevivimos?-

La sonrisa de Lily ante las carantoñas de Harry se desvaneció como había aparecido. Miró a James con sus grandes ojos verdes y James, que había aprendido a leerla mejor en los últimos meses, comprendió que si lo había pensado.

\- No sé quién podrá cuidar de él, James.- dijo con toda la serenidad que pudo reunir.- No es fácil hacerme a la idea de que podría morir. No quiero pensar en la posibilidad de que tú puedas morir. Jamás dejaría que Voldemort se llevara a Harry pero...

El miedo que Lily había tratado de contener surgió en su expresión como un rayo.

\- ¿Qué haremos, James?- dijo la bruja, sentándose al lado del niño, incapaz de separarse de él aunque estuvieran hablando de algo tan difícil enfrente de él.

\- No quiero que mueras.- dijo James.- Si alguien tiene que morir, que sea yo.

\- No quiero eso.- dijo Lily, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- No quiero que Harry crezca sin un padre. No quiero vivir mi vida sin ti.-

James sintió su amor por Lily desbordarse y la abrazó, consolándola y buscando su consuelo en aquel dolor. Su corazón se sentía partido. No sabía si Sirius seguía vivo y temía por él incluso más de lo que temía por Lily y Harry. Porque Sirius era valiente, aguerrido y tozudo.

Jamás dudaría en entregar su vida si con eso salvaba a cualquiera de los Merodeadores.

Y por Harry, que era su ahijado...

James se obligó a recordarse que si las cosas se ponían mal, Harry era el único que debía importar. Aunque le partiera el corazón pensar que no vería a su hijo crecer.

\- Lily, no podemos pensar en nosotros ahora.- le recordó aunque sabía que ella no lo había olvidado nunca.- Es Voldemort contra quien nos enfrentamos. Tenemos amigos, lo sabes, y todos daríamos la vida por todos, pero ahora sólo somos tú y yo y un niño que ni siquiera ha dado demasiadas muestras de magia accidental. Debemos estar preparados incluso para lo que... no podemos o no queremos lidiar.-

\- ¿Es eso lo que debo hacer?- dijo Lily con la voz rota.- ¿Me pides que te deje sacrificarte para que me quede con Harry? ¿Y qué haré yo sin ti, James Potter? ¡Me perseguiste por años! ¡No puedes dejarme ahora!-

James sonrió apenas. Pese a todo, Lily siempre conseguía hacerlo sonreír.

\- Podrías casarte otra vez.- dijo él, bromeando sólo a medias.- Conozco a un murciélago que te aceptaría sin dudarlo.-

Lily río sólo hipando. James no hablaba en serio. Odiaba a Severus con toda su alma y eso no cambiaría nunca.

Había algo, en realidad, que si cambió.

\- James- le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.- Si tú mueres, no volveré a casarme con nadie, no me importa quién sea. Peleaste por mí todos estos años y estás dispuesto a morir por nosotros. No me interesa nadie más, señor Potter. Soy Lily Potter Evans y lo seré hasta el día de mi muerte. Me has hecho feliz, James. Y amo al hijo que me has dado.-

James la abrazó y los dos lloraron al lado de la cuna de Harry. Él dejó de insistir en el tema, demasiado conmovido, aliviado, agradecido y amado para seguir con algo que le partía el alma a todos. Sobre todo a Harry, quien empezó a inquietarse al ver a sus padres tristes.

Cuando ambos se calmaron lo suficiente para ponerse en pie, Lily cargó a Harry y se puso a andar por la habitación, cantando en voz muy baja.

James regresó a su posición de centinela en la ventana.

Era un otoño precioso pero triste. Ya nadie salía a pasear por temor a los peligros de las calles.

Sólo miraban por las ventanas por si veían algo extraño. No había nada en las calles del Valle de Godric que atrajera su atención.

Mientras James observaba las estrellas, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Sirius, Remus e incluso Peter estuvieran allí, se prometió a si mismo que lograría el valor suficiente para que, si llegaba el momento, fuese únicamente él quien pagase las consecuencias de todo eso.

Lily, en cambio, con el bebé en los brazos, afrontó su miedo mirando y sintiendo a su hijo mientras cantaba.

Cuando ambos conciliaron el sueño poco antes del amanecer, Lily supo que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Necesitaban salir los tres o no saldrían en lo absoluto.

Sería apropiado decir que porque afrontaron su miedo ellos estaban listos el 31 de octubre cuando Voldemort se presentó.

Pero no lo estaban. En realidad su miedo se había aligerado un poco porque Peter les había hecho saber que Sirius estaba bien y que no había por qué preocuparse, ya que él guardaría su secreto. Dijo que se movería de lugar ya que no deseaba atraer la atención indeseada de ningún mortífago y que se escondería hasta que los Potter estuvieran a salvo y Voldemort hubiese perdido el interés.

Fue la última carta que recibieron de Peter, quizá la única que tuvieron en todo su confinamiento.

Era la flecha de la traición y ellos no lo notaron. Peter era muchas cosas pero no tonto. Y aunque cobarde, no había tenido que mirarlos a la cara para mentirles. Sólo era un mensaje.

Y en el mensaje estaba la trampa para abrir el Encantamiento Fidelio sin que ellos se dieran cuenta ni sonara la alarma para Albus Dumbledore, que era quien puso el encantamiento.

Voldemort, por tanto, lo tuvo muy fácil.

Lo tuvo fácil con las defensas mágicas porque el Encantamiento Fidelio no tuvo que romperse, sólo transformarse. Cuando localizó la casa se deslizó con total tranquilidad y hubiera hecho el asesinato de Harry Potter como un juego de niños si no fuera porque Harry era un niño muy inquieto.

Voldemort, a pesar de llegar al Valle de Godric en plena madrugada, no los encontró dormidos. A ninguno de los tres.

Ni James ni Lily se separaban de Harry y aunque se habían relajado ligeramente, su vigilancia seguía siendo continua. Lily estaba cantándole una nana a Harry para que conciliara el sueño cuando James bajó a la cocina por un vaso de agua para Lily. Su magia interna sintió más que vió al mago oscuro acercándose y con el vaso de agua en la mano corrió con todos los reflejos y habilidades de haber sido un excelente jugador de Quidditch en Hogwarts.

Fue rápido pero era Voldemort con quien se encaraban. James supo que no llegaría a Lily y Harry. A medio camino de las escaleras, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo y sabiendo que ya no les quedaba otra salida, James gritó:

\- ¡Lily, toma a Harry y sal de aquí! ¡Él está aquí! ¡Yo lo detendré!-

Lily, que hiciera lo que hiciera se había acostumbrado a prestar atención a su alrededor por si había peligro, lo oyó a la primera.

No respondió pero tomó a Harry y pensó sus opciones. Sentía la adrenalina bombear en su sangre y un pánico que tenía que contener para pensar.

No podía salir. Sabía que era lo peor porque ya no le quedaba tiempo. Si corría con el niño en brazos o trataba de desaparecerse fuera de la casa Voldemort iría tras ella y mataría más rápido a James.

Fue el momento más duro de toda la vida de Lily. Oía las maldiciones y maleficios de ambos magos por toda la casa. James se estaba esforzando mucho por ser un hueso duro de roer. Sabía que no podía ganarle al mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos.

Lo único que podía hacer era ganar tiempo.

\- ¡Lily!- gritó James.- ¡Tienes que hacerlo!-

 _"Déjame"_ , le estaba diciendo. _"No tenemos ninguna opción"._

Sintiendo que su vida se iba con esa acción, Lily corrió a la ventana y lanzó un encantamiento para romper la ventana y darle más margen para poder salir de la casa con Harry. Adónde, no sabía, sólo podía avanzar un paso a la vez.

El problema es que no pudo. Peter había cedido su puesto de Guardián a Voldemort sobre la casa, por lo que Voldemort podía hacer lo que quisiese con sus confines.

Y antes de entrar, había puesto un encantamiento a los alrededores. No podrían salir ninguno de los tres.

Lily trató con un par de hechizos, lo más fuertes que conocía, para lograrlo. El tercero la convenció de que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

La certeza de la traición de Peter fue un golpe rudo para Lily y el segundo fue peor.

\- ¡Avada Kedavra!- la voz fría del hombre en la planta baja y el repentino silencio fue lo que hizo saber a Lily que James ya no estaba más.

Quiso morirse en ese mismo instante. Harry en sus brazos era lo único que la mantuvo en pie.

Con toda la calma que no tenía, Lily puso a Harry en su cuna, tomó su varita y esperó a Voldemort.

El hombre que apareció en la puerta no tenía nada de humano. Lily no había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar a aquel hombre poderoso y despreciable pero pertenecía a la Órden del Fénix y sabía muy bien que ella no tenía ninguna salida.

¿Qué podía hacer ella sino morir también? Pero Lily era madre y Harry la única cosa que le quedaba en el mundo. Ella no importaba, la vida le era indiferente.

Harry, no.

Voldemort se tomó su tiempo para aposentarse en la habitación. Lily sentía que estaba evaluando la situación y paladeando completamente su pánico y su indefensión.

\- He matado a tu marido.- dijo fríamente.- Pero no tengo que matarte a ti. Quítate de en medio, muchacha estúpida. No vine por ti. Vine por tu hijo.-

Lily era bruja y aunque nacida de muggles había leído muchos cuentos horribles donde fuerzas oscuras venían a aposentarse por los hijos de brujas. James, Sirius y Remus compartieron con ella en su amistad muchas historias horribles con las que se divertían pensando cómo darles giros cómicos a situaciones trágicas.

Nunca Lily había pensado que tendría tanta responsabilidad en sus manos y tampoco consideró sentirse tan vulnerable e impotente.

No podía dejar que Voldemort matara a Harry. Lily supo que tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para evitarlo. Sabía que moriría, lo sabía bien, pero no podía morir en vano.

Usó la estrategia de James, ganar tiempo. No tenía muchas opciones, pero las ocuparía todas.

Cualquier cosa, con tal de que Harry siguiese vivo.

\- A Harry no.- dijo Lily, bajando la varita.- Lo que sea, tómame a mí en su lugar. Arráncame el corazón, destroza la casa, encuentra otra alternativa. No mates a mi hijo.

Voldemort la miró divertido y exasperado. ¿Esa era la mujer que Snape quería? ¿Una debilucha incapaz de plantarle cara?

\- Apártate, muchacha.- siguió, mirando su rostro hermoso y su cuerpo cálido y suplicante.- Prometí a uno de mis seguidores que no te mataría. Pero me obligaras a hacerlo si no te apartas.-

Severus. Lily ya casi lo había olvidado. No tenía idea de si ellos estaban enterados de lo que estaba pasando o si habría ayuda o si habría una respuesta. Probablemente sí ya que seguramente atacarían a los otros para acabar con toda la Órden del Fénix.

Lily pensó en Dumbledore. No lo conocía tan bien como a sus amigos, pero confiaba en él. Confiaba en que si alguien podía ayudarla, sería él.

Peter los traicionó, pero no ellos. Y Lily tenía que darles tiempo.

Se puso de rodillas, entre Voldemort y la cuna. Sólo ella como escudo entre la maldad y la esperanza.

\- Por favor, no,- dijo mirándolo con sus ojos verdes, con toda la fuerza de ella misma. Nada que tuviera que entregar le pesaría si con eso salvaba a su hijo.- Haré lo que quieras, seré lo que tú desees. Pero no mates a Harry. Por favor, señor Oscuro, ten misericordia.-

Era muy duro, plantarse de rodillas frente a un hombre que no la mataría sólo si no lo molestaba mucho al lado de la cuna de su bebé que miraba la escena sin entender nada. Sólo un niño y aquel hombre quería quitarle todo. Y James muerto. A sus manos.

\- Prometí no matarte, pero quizá le gustes más un poco menos arisca.- dijo Voldemort.- ¡Crucio!-

Lily no se resistió. Gritó y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, porque Harry estaba llorando pero también para hacer ruido y que si alguien podía escucharlos, los hiciese ganar más tiempo. Utilizó su dolor y su magia interna para hacer una barrera que protegiese a Harry.

Lo que sea, le dijo Lily al mundo, a su marido muerto, a los que fueran que pudieran ayudarla, lo que sea con tal de que Harry viva el día de hoy.

Voldemort la torturó, trató de quitarla, de pasar por encima de su magia para llegar a Harry. Lily no se dejó. No podía, no mientras no pudiera asegurar que Harry estaba bien. Y no podía enfrentarse a Voldemort en duelo, sabía muy bien que no serviría de nada.

Era su último recurso. Lo usó.

Al final el mago oscuro se aburrió. No se cansó y podría haber continuado, con la mujer rota y hecha trizas y ensangrentada con un hilo de vida que sostenía la barrera mágica y al niño que era su presa.

Voldemort decidió que lo que quería era más importante que cualquier premio para cualquier mortífago. Snape tendría que aguantarse.

\- Avada Kedavra- susurró, apuntando a la mujer hecha trizas en el suelo. Lily sintió el hálito de la muerte y su último aliento fue para la fortuna, providencia, quien fuera que quisiera escuchar:

 _"Por favor..."_

Voldemort miró por primera vez la cuna donde yacía el que decían era su gran enemigo, el adalid que lo mataría o sería asesinado por él.

¿Era ese niño, un bebé de ojos verdes que lloraba de forma insoportable, peor que los niños del orfanato donde se crió, su enemigo?

Empezaba a preguntarse si no estaría perdiendo su tiempo. Se acercó al infante con la varita en mano, tanteando la magia del chico.

El niño lloraba profusamente pero también le devolvía la mirada de forma abierta.

Voldemort no sabía si los niños entendían la muerte. No le importaba.

Hizo el movimiento de rayo y pronunció la maldición asesina.

\- Avada Kedavra.-

La intención era librarse de su enemigo. Pero no contaba con la magia antigua de la bruja que había matado.

Él creía que su enemigo más fuerte era el niño. Su verdadero enemigo estaba en otra parte.

Lily llamó a todas las fuerzas de luz con su sacrificio. No lo había ordenado, ni lo había buscado, no mató a nadie para obtener lo que quería. Para ella, fue mucho más y mucho menos: Suplicó.

Le suplicó a la magia, a todas las fuerzas existentes, que salvaran la vida de su hijo. Era todo lo que podía hacer, cuando ni siquiera estaba preparada para luchar contra un mago de ese calibre.

Y esa magia, que no oye órdenes, ni obedece leyes humanas, no se presenta cuando uno lo desea ni siquiera cuando lo merece y que sólo puede ser ganada por medio del sacrificio absoluto y completo, la escuchó.

Lily murió pero su amor fue suficiente para dirigir la fuerza de la maldición asesina de Harry a Voldemort.

El grito que selló su caída no tuvo nada de humano, como no había humanidad ya en el Señor Tenebroso.

Empezó a llover. Y en la cuna, Harry Potter se había quedado dormido con una cicatriz en la frente.

Los que no sabían dirían que venció al mago oscuro más poderoso.

Es triste que siendo magos y brujas no tuvieran la menor idea de cómo funcionaba su magia.

...

PD: Tengo dudas de si contar lo que pasó con Sirius, Remus y Severus después de esto. En teoría ya lo saben.

Si gustan darme su opinión, todo review, idea o queja será bienvenida.

Buenas tardes.


	14. Doce: Fin de la Guerra

Perdón por la tardanza. Me internaron y apenas pude hacer el capítulo. Es corto pero pone fin a la introducción.

 **Introducción XII: Fin de la Guerra.**

La explosión Mágica que invadió a la Comunidad tras lo sucedido fue devastadora. La muerte de Lily Potter dejó tras de sí un halo de luz que se extendió como un rayo de esperanza. ¿Cómo pudo ser que ellos no entendieron lo sucedido? ¿Cuándo es que una mujer muere en una pira de sacrificio y la gente queda indiferente?

Ellos vieron el resultado para si mismos únicamente. Pasaron tanto terror y miedo que, cuando todo acabó, sólo se celebró el fin de la oscuridad. Los Potter pasaron a ser daños colaterales, cuando eran seres humanos que vivieron, amaron y lucharon contra su propio destino por amor y paz. Se amaron como dos jóvenes flores en la primavera, luchando por ser felices.

Y un hombre que sólo quería poder destrozó sus vidas, pisoteó su coraje, se metió en su hogar.

¿Cómo es que la persona común solo vio en todo esto un acto de valentía?

Ese día, mientras todos celebraran, había tres hombres destrozados: Sirius Black, que falló a los Potter por no ver sus propios sentimientos; Remus Lupin, que no entendió por qué pasó semejante horror y Severus Snape que trató de detener a su manera su propio error cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

Mientras la Comunidad Mágica festejaba, Severus Snape estaba aferrándose al cadáver sin vida de Lily, que era lo único que quedaba de ella, el corazón destrozado, pero sin lágrimas. Él sentía como una parte de su alma acababa de fenecer y aunque fue quien recibió a Hagrid para que se llevara al niño Potter con Dumbledore su rostro no tenía expresión. ¿Qué podía perseguir Severus en un niño ahora? ¿Qué podía hacer Severus ahora con su vida una vez que sentía que lo había perdido todo?

Sirius Black no quería hablar con nadie. Su corazón sabía lo que hizo: dejar a Peter Pettigrew traicionarlos. No conocía una forma de expresarlo, cómo decirlo o qué hacer y sólo sabía que quería perseguir a Peter hasta matarlo. Seguía negando hablar con Remus y buscar una solución al problema, lo que sin duda hubiera mejorado las cosas.

Y Remus acababa de darse cuenta que no conocía a sus amigos. ¿Por qué Sirius se cerraba de repente? ¿Por qué Peter desapareció? Peor que todo eso, ¿Qué podía ofrecerle él, un hombre lobo, a Harry, el hijo de sus mejores amigos? Jamás sería elegible para cuidar al niño…

¿Quién, oh, quién, iba a ocuparse de Harry ahora?

Todo ese panorama era del que Albus Dumbledore debía encargarse. Y llegaron los juicios para decidir quiénes serían responsables del Caos Mágico. Se habla de justicia cuando ya no hay opresión, pero, ¿Cuál es la verdadera justicia? ¿Quién paga realmente por los errores y maldad de los otros? ¿Se puede recobrar todo cuando uno se cae?

Hay crímenes que no tienen escapatoria. Hay actos que dejan huella. Deberíamos permitir que cada acto nuestro llevara una muestra de nobleza pero las personas son veleidosas y, tal como estaban las cosas, se perdonaron muchas más cosas de las que debían ser perdonadas.

Remus: Yo no traicioné a Cornamenta y Lily.

Sólo eso. Y no explicó nada a Remus ni le permitió a nadie defenderlo.

Debería haber actos de nobleza en nuestras acciones.

Pero la verdad es veleidosa como los hombres que la manejan.

Así que, ¿Quiénes son los que realmente pagan por nuestras acciones?

Severus Snape tendría que aprender a vivir nuevamente.

Sirius a no pagar más que por cosas fundadas y a ser más honesto.

Remus a perdonar a la vida por las pruebas que ya pagaba.

Albus Dumbledore a no tratar de encargarse de todo.

Y Harry Potter, la verdadera víctima, a sobrevivir.


	15. Primero: En Casa por primera vez

No sé ni cuánto tiempo me fui pero que no los preocupe. Estoy de vuelta.

Primero: En Casa por primera vez.

Al cambiar el sesgo del destino de la Comunidad Mágica, hubo una pausa para que todos los magos se recuperaran de sus heridas. Y en un momento difícil, siempre es necesario un guía, alguien que sepa por dónde ir en un trago amargo.

Por eso, naturalmente, requirieron de los servicios de Albus Dumbledore. Querían que fuera ministro de Magia, que se hiciera cargo de una sociedad derrumbada y diezmada por meses de terror y pérdidas. El sabio hombre acudió a varios juicios en contra de magos que cometieron delitos detestables amparados con el régimen de Voldemort y aceptó ayudar a la Comunidad pero se negó a ocupar el puesto que le ofrecían. Él apenas podía aguantar las ganas de finalizar con todo para poder hacerse cargo de su nieta y lo consiguió a mediados de 1982.

Para entonces Nicholas Flamel ya pedía a Albus Dumbledore encargarse, porque la niña, a pesar de su corta edad, estaba muy triste. Una tarde de septiembre Albus visitó la casa del gran alquimista para llevarse a la niña, conmoviéndose por la tristeza de sus ojos verdes y su callada perspectiva de las cosas.

\- Querida.- le dijo Albus a la niña, cargándola.- Ya nos vamos.-

\- ¿Papá?- preguntó la niña,- ¿Mamá?-

\- Te llevaré a casa.- dijo Albus, omitiendo responder a la pregunta de la niña.

Nicholas, que observaba la escena, le dijo:

\- He estado observando a tu nieta y puedo asegurarte que es una niña muy tranquila. No llora mucho y rara vez hace desorden en casa. Pero su ánimo me preocupa, ¿Podrás encargarte?

El rostro de Albus cambió, volviéndose sombrío.

\- Tendré que encontrar la manera.- respondió.- Es la única familia que me queda.

La faz de Nicholas se suavizó y colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

\- Lo lamento mucho, Albus.- acarició el cabello de la niña con su otra mano y luego miró a Albus.- Ocupa todo el amor que tengas en ella para poder con la carga.

Albus asintió y se desvaneció con ella. El Valle de Godric estaba silencioso pero en casa se encontraba Bathilda, esperando pacientemente al regreso de Albus.

\- ¡Bendito Merlín!- saludó ella al verlo llegar.- Tienes una cara que agriaría la leche. ¿Cómo está la niña?

\- No he conseguido hacerla reír.- dijo Albus.- Y tengo que ir a Hogwarts. ¿Cómo voy a criar a la niña si tengo que trabajar? No puedo eludir mis otras responsabilidades.

\- Yo te ayudaré.-contestó Bathilda, tomando a la niña en brazos. – Pero tendrás que repartirte en tu trabajo en Hogwarts y en pasar tiempo con la niña.

\- Tal vez pueda llevarla.- pensó el mago en voz alta.- Pero no sé cómo explicarle la realidad. No sé hacer esto, Bathilda.- La preocupación se notó en su voz.

Nuevamente el hombro del mago fue palmeado.

\- Sabemos que es una situación difícil, pero saldremos adelante. No permitas que la pérdida de tu hija y su esposo se vuelvan el motivo de tu caída. Eres más que eso, Albus.- Bathilda sonaba vigorosa y animosa.

El hombre suspiró. Bathilda, viendo la oportunidad, empezó a tratar de resolver las mismas cosas que no sabía de la historia de Dumbledore.

\- Albus, hay algo que necesito preguntarte.

Los ojos azules de él la traspasaron.

\- Yo sabía, siempre supe que estabas unido a Gellert de forma… muy especial. Sé cuánto te dolió la muerte de Ariana y la partida de Gellert. Sé que no dejarías entrar a nadie más a tu vida tras lo que pasó… cuéntame entonces cómo es que tuviste una hija. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? Podríamos haber ayudado.-

\- Bathilda, yo no quiero hablar de eso.

\- Me parece que tienes que contárselo a alguien. ¿Tan malos amigos somos que no compartes tu vida con nosotros?

Albus suspiró. Bathilda siempre lograba ver a través de él. Con otros magos siempre era un poderoso rival y un legendario luchador de la paz, pero con Bathilda ella sólo lo veía como un igual, no tenía que esconder nada.

Confesó entonces:

\- La partida de Gellert rompió mi corazón, Bathilda. Yo era joven y no sabía qué hacer con mi vida tras su partida. La muerte de Ariana era más de lo que pude soportar. Permanecí de pie sólo por mi perspectiva de ayudar a otros, de cambiar para mejorar aunque mi hermano me odiara, quería luchar por su perdón o lo más parecido a eso que pudiera obtener. En el intermedio de esto conocí a una mujer inteligente y hermosa que no merecía con la que conecté. Pero no duró, Bathilda. Yo no podía amarla como ella quería y necesitaba. Me abandonó hace años y no ha vuelto a establecer contacto conmigo. No me dijo nada del embarazo que tuvo y Antara llegó a mi vida cuanto tenía 12. Desde entonces se había vuelto mi vida, aunque no entendí cómo es que Gellert tuvo su propio hijo y lo abandonó. Es un destino que me sabe amargo, Bathilda.

Él se encorvó, apesadumbrado. La señora Bagshot suspiró.

\- ¿Es por eso que escondes a tu propia nieta, Albus? ¿O esto tiene más que ver con el hecho de que estás asustado de tu propio compromiso con alguien más que no sean otras personas con las que no te involucras más que para ayudarlos?-

Un fuego apareció en los ojos de Dumbledore.

\- No.- dijo.- Hay que esconder a Victoria de hombres como Terence Nott. Pero a Victoria la quiero.

Bathilda observó al hechicero un momento.

\- Bien.- concluyó.- Acostaré a la niña para que puedas hacer lo que necesites. Mañana será otro día.

La historiadora había mecido tanto a Victoria que ésta se había quedado dormida.

Y a primera vista, la niña era muy bonita. Su cabello cobrizo concordaba con sus ojos verdes, su piel era suave y aterciopelada y su rostro regular.

¿Cómo harían para cuidarla dos viejos?

Las dudas de Albus eran genuinas y certeras. No iba a ser fácil para ninguno de ellos.


	16. Segundo: Ella

Segundo: Ella.

El amanecer de ese segundo día fue horrible para Albus. Acostado en su habitación, sintió la muerte de su hija de un modo irreparable. Aunque Antara y él habían discrepado en muchas cosas, él la amaba como la hija que era y su relación siempre fue cercana. Lo que más dolía es que él había hecho todo por defenderla y la pérdida, tal como le dijo a Bathilda, le sabía amarga. Su vida parecía haberse detenido y él no sentía fuerzas para seguir.

Pero debajo de las escaleras, donde estaba el resto de la casa, oyó el sonido de la tetera y un grito agudo "Albus, a desayunar" que lo obligó a pararse a seguir con vida, en un torbellino al que estaba acostumbrado.

Bathilda estaba allí y Victoria también, una cocinando para los tres y la otra haciendo sonidos con la lengua. Esta actividad parecía divertir mucho a ambas, por lo que Albus comprendió que su humor apesadumbrado no cabía en la mesa.

Bathilda dijo:

\- Sé cuánto detestas cocinar, por eso hice el desayuno. Pero te advierto que no me mudaré a tu casa para cuidar de Victoria. Tendrá que visitar mi casa más seguido de lo que crees.-

Albus asintió y no pronunció palabra en contra o a favor. Otra cosa le pasaba por la mente.

\- Bathilda, sabes que no puedo dejar de trabajar en el Colegio si quiero poder sacar este hogar adelante. Pero quiero pasar tiempo con Victoria, ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea que no incluya llevarla a Hogwarts?-

\- - Realizar un traslador que te transporte y coordines tus horarios. Va a ser cansado, pero Albus, tienes que pasar tiempo con la niña. Ella es tu nieta y nada va a cambiar eso.

Albus suspiró.

\- Lo sé.- respondió.-Ojalá su madre estuviera aquí.

\- Sería bueno.- convino Bathilda. – Pero es hora de que empieces a aceptarlo, Albus. No puedes vivir con esa sombra toda tu vida. No estás solo y no nos has dejado, por lo que aún podemos acompañarte. Tienes a Nicholas. Tienes a Perenelle. Me tienes a mí. Y por si fuera poco, tienes una nieta que ahora te necesita más que nunca. Es sólo una niña, Albus. No puedes deshacerte de dolor y dejarla de lado.

La cara del mago estaba rígida y en sus brillantes ojos azules surcaban lágrimas. Al contrario que muchos hombres, él sabía que las emociones son incontenibles y que Bathilda estaba diciendo la verdad. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo podía renunciar a su hija, a su pasado, sus momentos felices? Cada pedazo de su ser parecía haberse roto, con las esquirlas de fragmentos de memorias con un dolor que no desaparecía.

Debía dejar de lamentarse y concentrarse en la niña. Pero la veía y le recordaba tanto a Antara.

De ella, Victoria había heredado el cabello cobrizo, los brillantes ojos verdes que eran una combinación de sus propios ojos azules y los de su madre y la forma de la cara. La expresión de la niña era todo de Thomas, el esposo de Antara e hijo de Gellert. Y parecía un ser tan vulnerable…

¿Quién era él para tener que hacer todo lo que la vida le pedía?

Él tuvo un pecado en su hacer: la muerte de Ariana fue culpa suya. Pero, ¿No remedió eso en los años siguientes? ¿Qué debía hacer?

El sonido de los primeros panes tostados lo salvó de más elucubraciones.

\- Desayuna Albus. Ayer antes de dormirte me contaste de una reunión con los profesores a los que tienes que asistir. Ve y hazlo.

Albus recompuso su apariencia, tomó su varita mágica para secar sus lágrimas, apenas desayunó y se marchó a Hogwarts, dejando a Victoria en compañía de Bathilda.

Y, a pesar de que estaba en todo y ordenaba a los demás tomando decisiones para guiarlos, él tuvo en su mente la presencia de su nieta todo el día.

A la hora de la comida él pudo tomarse un tiempo libre y salió disparado a su casa, traspasando los Terrenos del Colegio para poder aparecerse. Llegó a tiempo para poder comer con Bathilda, quien se la había preparado con mucho afecto.

El dolor del corazón de Albus se amortiguó un poco al ver a la niña, que jugaba con Bathilda rechazando unas veces la comida y luego aceptándola.

\- Vamos, Vic- le decía la historiadora.- Tú puedes.

Albus observó a Victoria hacer pucheros mientras se acababa la sopa de verduras y su primer pensamiento fue pensar en lo hermosa que sería cuando creciera.

" _Se parecerá tanto a Antara. Espero que no herede la disposición de Thomas a demostrarle a la gente lo que vale, no de la manera en que él lo hacía._ "

Familia. Últimamente Albus pensaba mucho en ese concepto. Mientras la Orden del Fénix luchaba en contra de los seguidores de Voldemort, él había visto caer diezmadas a muchas familias y pudo contemplar los muchos sacrificios que los miembros de una familia hacían por otros. El amor, según veía, era lo que salvaba a muchos de los magos de la desesperación de la guerra, aquello que los orillaba a luchar aunque tuvieran pocas esperanzas de sobrevivir.

Él, nombrado líder por el resto de los magos, apostó mucho a esa realidad para salir adelante, aunque él no tuviera, aparentemente, nada que ver con esa situación, ya que simulaba no tener lazos con nadie y tenerlos con todos, en su lucha por salvar a aquellos que lo necesitaban.

Los magos respetaban a Dumbledore y lo hacían porque él fungía de protector, de guía. El camino recorrido en la Guerra Mágica fue muy oscuro pero Albus siempre se negó a rendirse, invitando a otros a defenderse y ayudar a otros a defender quienes eran y cómo vivían.

La guerra había ayudado a Albus a mantenerse en pie, sólo dando un paso tras otro para salir de la crisis. Pero ésta ya había acabado, él retornaba a la casa solo y se sentía un poco desesperado.

Hacía muchos años que no la pensaba, pero en su mente aparecía constantemente la imagen de Rosalie, la madre de Antara. Ella resultó ser un pilar en su existencia, aunque nadie sabía que lo hubiese sido. Llegó como un sol en las tinieblas y permitió que Albus la conociera. Se llevaban tan bien que Albus creyó seriamente que podrían amarse, que él podría olvidar a Gellert fácilmente. No fue así, lamentablemente y esa certeza les dolió tanto a ambos que prefirieron separarse. Albus sabía muy bien que Rosalie le escondió su embarazo para no atraer un futuro que no iba a darles felicidad y en su lugar, tuvo sola a su hija y permitió que Antara formara parte de su vida hasta donde ambos quisiesen cuando el tiempo llegó.

Rosalie sólo puso una condición: Que Albus formara parte de la vida de Antara no significaba que formara parte de la suya. Albus supo todo de la vida de su hija aun así no tenía detalles de la vida de Rosalie. Tal vez ella se hubiese casado aunque Dumbledore no lo supiese… él no sabía ni dónde vivía ella.

Albus le mandó un mensaje por medio de la magia elemental para que supiera de la muerte de su hija, esperando quizás, vanamente, que la bruja respondería, aunque ella no lo hizo. Esto le pesaba, porque, a pesar del apoyo de sus amigos, Albus se sentía más solo que nunca y desearía que ella volviese a su vida, sabiendo que sería inútil, de todas maneras. Rosalie no merecía un hombre que no podía amarla completamente y Albus no quería lastimarla de nuevo.

Así las cosas, los tres terminaron la comida. Bathilda le dijo a Albus, al final:

\- ¿Por qué no meces a tu nieta, Albus? Te sentirás mejor si la tocas.

Albus se levantó y tomó a la niña en brazos. Victoria le sonrió y empezó a dar palmadas.

El mago volvió a comprender que su amiga tenía razón: cargar a su nieta se sintió como un alivio repentino. Estando esta vez más tranquilo desde la muerte de su hija, él sonrió y besó a la niña en la mejilla y en su cabello, bailando por la casa con la niña, tan entretenido que no vio la expresión conmovida de su amiga ante este hecho.

La bruja se puso a hacer limpieza doméstica con la varita mágica, mientras le daba tiempo a Albus para disfrutar de la compañía de su nieta.

Albus bailó todo lo que quiso con su nieta en brazos. Y aunque marchó ese día un poco más tarde porque tenía una reunión con los prefectos en el Colegio, por primera vez pensó que saldría adelante.

…

La semana transcurrió tranquila. Albus se acostumbró a desaparecerse del Colegio por lo menos dos horas para estar con la niña y él llegaba a acostarla en la noche.

Ya resultaba más fácil medir la tristeza de la niña al preguntar por sus padres y Albus hacía su patronus en forma de fénix para distraerla de ello.

La niña se quedaba mirando el patronus y lo agarraba con sus manitas para no dejarlo escapar. Albus realizaba el hechizo hasta que la niña lo soltaba. La magia interna de ella era reconfortante y la inocencia infantil un aliciente para Albus a vivir por cada una de sus respiraciones.

Su primera palabra fue "Abuelo" La segunda, "mago" y la tercera fue una frase, de un telediario mágico "Vendemos sueños e ilusiones para tu dulce compañía". A Bathilda le decía "Bathi" y pronunciaba, cuando lo hacía, el nombre de Albus como "Abu".

Bathilda se encargaba de alimentar a la niña y cuidarla mientras Albus se iba a trabajar. Sólo los años de prolongada amistad respaldaban el compromiso de la historiadora con la niña, pero ella conocía al poderoso mago y sabía todo de sus debilidades y sus grandes fortalezas.

Albus Dumbledore siempre fue proclive a ayudar a los demás. Tenía una inteligencia innata y un carisma que ganaba a las personas. Su fama de hombre sabio se desprendía de su enorme experiencia y su compromiso con la Comunidad Mágica, y era bien merecido. Precisamente por eso, él no contaba a los demás sus propios problemas, ni se abría a relatarle a nadie su propia historia, por muy cálido que fuese su trato.

Bathilda, Nicholas, Perenelle y Elphias eran sus únicos amigos cercanos y él sólo se había abierto a ellos cuando Gellert partió. En consecuencia, Bathilda llegó a conocer y amar profundamente a su amigo, advirtiendo cuán profundo era el vacío de su propio corazón. Albus no se quejaba, pero también sufría pérdidas y no era tan fuerte como parecía. Tenía sus debilidades… y todas ellas tenían que ver con su familia.

Albus nunca superó la tragedia de la muerte de Ariana, su hermana. Era un peso en su consciencia que lo hizo aislarse de ser feliz por mucho tiempo. Se acostumbró a vivir para los demás y crecer de forma integral, ayudando a los que podía y aconsejando a los que no podía. Era un hombre gentil y sus amigos deseaban que fuera más feliz, más allá de sus responsabilidades. Bathilda pensaba que cuidar a su nieta sería lo mejor que le podría pasar a Albus y si ella podía ayudarle, sería estupendo.

Victoria vivía parcialmente en dos casas. En la casa de Bathilda, ella se bañaba, vestía y comía y en la casa de Albus tomaba tiempo para jugar, y pasar el día hasta que llegaba su abuelo a atenderla.

Al finalizar la semana, Bathilda le preguntó a Albus, estando en su casa, cenando:

\- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?-

Los ojos del anciano sonrieron.

\- No dejaré a mi nieta sola, jamás. – respondió.


	17. Tercero: Él

Ya regresé con un nuevo capítulo. He observado que bastantes personas están leyendo mi historia. Normalmente no pediría reviews pero esto se está haciendo grande, me gustaría saber su opinión.

Sin más, disfruten el capítulo.

 **Tercer Capítulo: Él.**

La muerte de Voldemort no fue una suerte para todos. Sus seguidores perdieron absolutamente todo con el golpe maestro de la magia de Lily y muchos de ellos fueron a juicio por crímenes cometidos contra la Sociedad Mágica. Hubo muchos encarcelados en Azkaban y muy pocos los que salvaron el pellejo alegando estar manejados por el hechizo Imperio.

Entre estos últimos estaban, justamente, Lucius Malfoy y Terence Nott, cuya influencia en todo el Mundo Mágico los hacía perfectos candidatos a la inocencia. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a hacer su voluntad y a tener poder entre las filas de cualquier persona y su sangre pura era demasiada presentación para no tenerla en cuenta. A pesar de la sombra que quedó en sus familias por haber sido o pretendido ser mortífagos, siguieron contando con la aprobación de la Sociedad Mágica y tenían abiertas todas las puertas.

Las esposas de Lucius y Terence ayudaron mucho a este propósito. Skadi seguía utilizando parte de la fortuna de Terence para ayudar a las familias que fueron diezmadas por la guerra y Narcisa se la pasaba haciendo reuniones sociales para ganarse la admiración de otros lados de la Comunidad Mágica.

Lucius y Terence fueron muy buenos para disimular lo que el fracaso del Señor Tenebroso significó para ellos, aunque fue un desastre para sus planes. Ellos querían la dominación completa de la Comunidad y ahora debían empezar desde abajo, según su perspectiva.

En ese momento, Skadi lo significó, como siempre, todo para Terence. Ella sabía lo rudo que significaba el golpe para su esposo, así que le dedicó toda la atención y amor que sentía tras tantos años de matrimonio. Esto no quería decir que Skadi aprobara las conductas de su marido pero ella no veía otra opción posible que estar allí, pese a las circunstancias.

El tiempo que Skadi no pasaba con Terence, (que aunque no lo expresaba, se sentía reconfortado por la presencia de su esposa) lo pasaba con Theodore, su hijo.

Theodore Nott nació el 11 de noviembre de 1979, concebido después de muchos intentos fallidos de parte de su madre por tener hijos. Llegó como una bendición para ambos padres pero cada uno quería diferentes cosas de su hijo. Skadi, como madre, se conformaba con criar a su hijo en la Sociedad Mágica y verlo crecer feliz y pleno mientras que Terence quería utilizarlo como marioneta para llegar al poder a través de su desempeño, igual que hacía con Skadi. Terence tenía la idea de educar a Theodore para formar parte de la clase política de la Comunidad, y le daba igual que él fuera sólo un niño. Skadi, como siempre, temía constantemente las acciones de Terence y temía por la influencia de su esposo sobre Theodore, por lo que utilizaba toda su influencia sobre Terence para mantenerlos apartados.

Skadi adoraba a su hijo, en su interior sintiendo la mezcla de amor que sentía por su padre y por haber tenido su hijo. El niño había heredado su melena oscura y su tez pálida en un rostro cuadrado de líneas firmes y los ojos los tenía azul oscuro, mezclando los ojos azules de ella y los grises de su padre. Él era delgado y tranquilo, un bebé que lloraba poco y que observaba más, siendo callado, era un placer mecerlo para que se quedara dormido.

Todos los días, era ella únicamente quien se ocupaba de la gran casa y dirigía a los elfos domésticos para su limpieza, aprovechando su tiempo para sus actividades caritativas y hablar con Terence de sus nuevos planes o su simple compañía. El hombre, pese a sus años de casados, todavía la besaba con la pasión de un adolescente y la emoción lo desbordaba cuando la veía o cuando la tocaba. Aunque él era frío, se dejaba conmover por Skadi para tener en brazos a Theodore unos minutos pero muchas veces se desprendía de Theodore para estar con Skadi.

En cambio, ella los disfrutaba a los dos y también se encargaba de su pequeña tropa de elfos domésticos. Siendo una mujer gentil, ella no los castigaba pero tenía un orden muy férreo para lo que cada uno debía haber según sus habilidades.

Después de que Theodore ya podía estar en una cuna solo, Skadi encomendó a un elfo que llamó Belenus para cuidar de él. Aunque ella no se apartaba mucho de su hijo, en ocasiones necesitaba apoyo y entonces era Belenus quien se encargaba del niño. Belenus estaba emocionado con esa tarea y llamaba a Theodore "Amo Theo" todo el tiempo mientras lo cuidaba, haciéndose un cuidador devoto.

Tal como había previsto Narcisa, Theodore empezó a criarse con el hijo de los Malfoy, pese a sus caracteres dispares.

A Theodore no había más que le gustara que observarlo todo y llevarse una parte de lo que veía comunicándolo con su magia natural en pequeños dibujos en el aire, mientras que Draco llamaba la atención sobre sí mismo, fue el primero en aprender a caminar e interactuaba con Theodore a través del espacio creado por ellos para hacer peleas entre niños donde Draco siempre ganaba, ya fuera porque a Theodore no le interesara tanto la competición o porque Draco si era más fuerte.

Skadi y Narcisa, las dos madres de los dos pequeños se sentaban a tomar el té por las tardes y conversar de los avances de sus propios hijos, que eran su orgullo y su mayor legado.

Debido a la convivencia entre Theodore y Draco, pronto se hicieron inseparables y parecían repetir el patrón de Terence y Lucius, siendo el líder el jefe de la familia Malfoy y Terence su brazo derecho.

Sin embargo, había diferencias. Theodore era realmente mucho más inteligente que Draco, algo que Narcisa reconocía con cierta humildad y Draco era más sensible que Theodore. Draco prefería jugar en el jardín, Theodore era más de interiores. Draco amaba jugar en todos lados, Theodore prefería jugar a lado de su madre o "Narcisa" como la llamaba (Theodore fue muy precoz para hablar).

Skadi se convirtió en una de las guías de vida de Draco y Narcisa era, efectivamente, una figura femenina muy importante en la vida de Theodore.

Ambas compartían muchas cosas entre sí, entre ellas, un marido que amaba el poder por sobre todas las cosas. Pero, mientras Narcisa disfrutaba lo que le daba esa posición con su poderío e influencia, Skadi era más consciente de las asperezas de los magos sangre pura y trataba de hacer el mundo más amable. Ella era una mujer educada, culta e incluso más bella que la propia Narcisa, teniendo un fuerte compromiso con el mundo a su alrededor. Y Narcisa, pese a que no contaba con el apoyo de Terence y realmente podría haber tomado otra posición como esposa de Lucius, de verdad apreciaba a Skadi.

A finales de 1982, se unió a su familia Blaise Zabini, hijo de Galatea Zabini. Esto no fue por amor, sino por política. Galatea poseía una enorme fortuna y una gran ambición que atrajeron al binomio Malfoy-Nott. Fue Terence, aprovechando la astucia de la propia Narcisa, la que sugirió que su hijo Blaise se juntara con sus propios hijos. Y aunque ni Skadi ni Narcisa sintieron ninguna simpatía por su nueva compañía, aprobaron al niño, quien se hizo rápidamente amigo de Draco primero y se ganó a Theodore después.

El niño Zabini tenía una tez oscura heredada de alguno de los esposos de la señora Galatea y era extraordinariamente guapo. Tenía una risa cantarina y un gran carisma como bebé, siendo una característica que permanecería más adelante en su vida. Skadi no tardó en comprender que Galatea sólo usaba al niño de la misma manera que su esposo, así que habló con Narcisa para realmente cuidar de Blaise.

Narcisa, como siempre, se vio sorprendida por la gentileza de Skadi, quien siempre actuaba en favor de otros y se preguntó una vez más qué habría visto en Terence. Pero no puso a prueba la seguridad de Skadi y arropó al niño Zabini.

Galatea, en consecuencia, dejaba a Blaise al cuidado de las dos mujeres y se encerraba en una habitación de la Mansión Malfoy para discutir de negocios.

Ni Skadi ni Narcisa temieron por la fidelidad de sus esposos: ellos sabían el tipo de mujer que Galatea era y no pondrían sus vidas, su reputación y menos su matrimonio por semejante mujer.

Narcisa se sentía hasta tranquilizada: Con Galatea en la Mansión, siempre sabía dónde estaba Lucius.

Skadi no se preocupaba: ella pasaba el suficiente tiempo con Terence para saber que seguía siendo su única mujer.

Ésta era la vida de los Malfoy y los Nott en ese tiempo.


	18. Cuarto: El Nuevo Cuidador

Este capítulo podría haberse gestado antes, pero he tenido cosas que hacer. De todas maneras, no me siento mal con él. Ya saben que los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo sólo utilizo su esquema para hacer mi propia historia. Que lo disfruten.

 **Cuarto: Un nuevo cuidador.**

Victoria tuvo su primer asomo de magia a los 3 años. Bathilda estaba aseando la cocina con hechizos mientras preparaba la comida de las dos cuando la niña quiso tomar un tenedor y un cuchillo para jugar con ellos. En realidad, ambos utensilios estaban un poco lejos así que Victoria extendió la mano y utilizó su energía para atraerlos. A Bathilda le llamó la atención este movimiento cuando escuchó a la niña reírse y pudo ver como la niña hacía flotar su vaso, los cubiertos y el plato en círculos para divertirse.

\- ¡Tori!- Bathilda empezaba a acostumbrarse a decir el diminutivo de su nombre cuando más cariño sentía por la niña o cuando estaba preocupada.- Bájalos, no vayas a lastimarte.

\- Bathi, mira.- dijo Victoria.- Magi.

\- ¡Tori!- Bathilda sonó más firme.- Bájalos.

La niña, obediente, los soltó pero derramó toda la sopa a su alrededor.

\- ¡Bathi!- dijo Victoria.- ¡Sopa!

Ella se rió pero la señora Baghsot suspiró. Últimamente se le hacía muy difícil cuidar de la niña, que tenía mucha energía y con la que no podía competir. Bathilda se hallaba retirada de su labor de historiadora por una buena razón y aunque daba todo de sí misma para que Victoria estuviera bien y viviera en las mejores condiciones posibles, ella estaba creciendo muy rápido y necesitaba más atención y más disciplina, algo que Bathilda estaba lejos de darle.

\- Tori.- dijo Bathilda.- Estate tranquila un rato.-

Victoria volvió a reírse y jugó con los cubiertos en la mesa vacía. Bathilda hizo un hechizo para limpiar la mesa y a la propia Victoria, que se había manchado el cabello y la ropa de la comida. Bathilda se ocupó de alimentar a la infante y decidió hablar con Albus, tranquilizándose con la idea ya que el mago llegaría pronto. Mientras tanto, Bathilda se concentró en alimentar a su protegida y tranquilizarla. Victoria pasó las dos horas faltantes para que su abuelo llegara y pusiera orden parloteando en un lenguaje sin sentido ya que, a pesar de que la niña hablaba bastante bien para esa edad, a veces volvía a su lenguaje infantil y había que concentrarse para entenderla. La tristeza parecía desaparecer en ella con el paso de los años y ahora ella estaba muy apegada a su cuidadora y a su abuelo, de quien ya podía pronunciar su nombre correctamente.

El mismo Albus llegó con todas las ganas del mundo para ver a su nieta encontrando a Bathilda sentada en el comedor con ella tratando de concentrar en una sola habitación la magia de Victoria, quien parecía lo más dispuesta posible a hacer todo el barullo que pudiese.

Albus pudo comprobar esto último cuando Victoria alzó sus manitas para poder volar hacía él.

\- ¡Victoria!.- la alarma en la voz del abuelo era real.- ¡Detente!

\- ¡Albus!- Victoria extendió su cuerpo hacía él.- ¡Abrazo!

El mago la sostuvo en volandas y dio varias vueltas con la niña para tranquilizarla mientras dirigía su atención a Bathilda.

\- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó con tono de preocupación.

La historiadora contestó con un suspiro.

\- Acabo de percatarme de las limitaciones de mi vejez, Albus.- fue su respuesta.- No puedo sola con la niña, Albus. Ella está dando muestras de su magia elemental y no es tan fácil de controlar. Llevo horas deshaciendo sus acciones y, aparentemente, heredó tu fuerza porque no puedo hacer aparecer el armario y al pez que tenías en esa pecera lo pintó de blanco, no sé cómo cambiarlo.

Albus observó concienzudamente a su amiga para percibir los estragos de la conducta de su nieta en el día. Bathilda tenía sucia la ropa de algo que parecía un líquido marrón, el cabello desatado y desordenado y parecía exhausta. Era obvio que pasó el día en compañía de una persona inquieta, que, por cierto, parecía tener todavía pila para seguir. Victoria dio un chasquido y el cabello de su abuelo se pintó de azul. Albus cambió el color y se movió directo a la habitación de su nieta donde la entretuvo con el techo de estrellas que él mismo decoró con su nieta cuando ella cumplió dos años y que le gustaba mucho. Al fin ella pareció tranquilizarse y él usó un hechizo de sueño sobre ella para que pudiera hablar con Bathilda sin tener que preocuparse por la niña.

Albus observó con inmenso cariño a Victoria dormida, grabando ese momento en su alma y después bajó a ver a su amiga, quien, en su ausencia, había aprovechado para limpiar el lugar y adecentar su apariencia.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Albus atentamente.-

\- Realmente cansada, Albus.- respondió la historiadora.- Victoria me tuvo ocupada todo el día. No lo lamento, porque eso significa que ella está creciendo sanamente, pero creo que he perdido la batuta de su crianza. Ella es rápida, inteligente y muy inquieta. Se necesita de alguien más para que me apoye. Alguien que pueda disminuir los peligros de la vida cotidiana para una anciana y una niña en crecimiento. ¿Se te ocurre de alguien? Sé que Nicholas y Perenelle no pueden pero quizá Elphias…

\- No involucraría a Elphias en esto, Bathilda.- Albus suspiró.- Ya sabes que Elphias es muy distraído y se le olvidan las cosas. Necesitamos a alguien responsable. Alguien en quien pueda confiar. La otra alternativa es que presente a Victoria oficialmente y la lleve a Hogwarts. Pero eso sería exponerla a la Sociedad otra vez y no puedo poner a la niña en peligro.

\- ¿Y cómo vas a lidiar con ello, Albus?- preguntó Bathilda.- No dejaré de estar al pendiente de Tori, pero necesito ayuda.

\- Sé de alguien.- respondió Albus.- Pero voy a tener que convencerlo y tendrás que ayudarme a ayudarlo con esta situación.

\- ¿Quién es, Albus?.- preguntó Bathilda.-

\- Es un joven con una vida muy difícil y un pasado y un presente que lo atormenta, Bathilda. Tendré que arreglármelas para conseguir su lealtad. Pero es inteligente y ha estado siguiendo mis directrices, poniéndose a mi disposición debido a falta de objetivos en su vida.

\- ¿Lo conocemos, Albus? Me suena a que hay algo que me escondes.

\- Se llama Severus Snape, Bathilda. – La respiración de la anciana se cortó.

\- ¡Fue mortífago, Albus! ¿Cómo podrías confiar en él?

\- Lo perdió todo en la guerra.- respondió Albus.- En parte, gracias a él y su traición a Voldemort ganamos la guerra, Bathilda. Su amor por la esposa de James Potter triunfó sobre su ambición y su tormentoso pasado y vino a mí para sacrificarlo todo mientras Lily estuviera viva.

\- Debió pasarla muy mal con la muerte de aquella muchacha, Albus.- la expresión de la bruja indicaba que sentía compasión por la historia de Snape.- Pero, ¿Le confiarás el cuidado de tu propia nieta a alguien que sirvió al Señor Oscuro? Pensé que estábamos hablando de evitar riesgos para Victoria.

\- Me aseguraré que él no pueda hacerle daño a Victoria.- respondió Albus.- Pienso que la nueva actividad puede hacerle bien a Severus, Bathilda. Cuando perdió a Lily, Severus quedó destrozado. Quizá lo que necesita es una nueva oportunidad para encontrar un objetivo en su vida. Y nosotros necesitamos ayuda en este momento.

\- ¿Confías en él, Albus? Hay riesgos.

\- Confío en que puede cambiar, Bathilda. El cambio en las personas es raro pero sabes que los peores males siempre ejercen un cambio importante en las vidas de los otros. Con un poco de suerte, lograremos que el joven Severus no se amargue y la estabilización de nuestra pequeña.

\- Si algo falla, tendrás que hacer que Snape olvide todo. ¿Estás seguro de esto, Albus?

\- ¿Tienes otra idea, Bathilda? Sé que parezco distante últimamente pero sigo siendo alguien de buenas ideas.

\- No me preocupa tu cerebro o tu juicio, Albus. No has perdido nada de tu ingenio. Más no puedo menos que sentir miedo por la niña. Se ha vuelto mi vida en estos dos años. Me hace sentir menos decrépita.

Albus sonrió.

\- Todo va a salir bien, Bathilda. Lo lograremos.

…

Severus Snape fue la primera persona que descubrió a los Potter muertos. Aunque Peter Pettigrew los había entregado sin que los demás lo supieran, Severus puso ideal empeño en estar en contacto con la protección de la familia Potter, contando con la aprobación de Dumbledore.

En consecuencia, el aviso de algo extraño en la casa escondida de James y Lily lo alertó aunque fue demasiado tarde. Cuando llegó, el encantamiento Fidelio estaba desaparecido y la puerta se hallaba abierta, aunque la marca Tenebrosa no estaba en el Cielo.

Haciendo caso a su instinto, que le decía que algo terrible sucedió, Severus entró a la casa y encontró a James muerto en un mar de sangre. Él corrió hacía las escaleras que conducían al primer piso, donde un llanto de bebé sonaba y entonces descubrió a Lily.

Liberado de la vista de otra persona, Severus empezó a llorar con toda la desesperación de su alma, cuando comprendió que su vida acababa de terminar.

Por primera vez en años, Severus se permitió a si mismo el lujo de sollozar y tomó en brazos a Lily para llorarla. Ella estaba fría, abandonado el calor de la vida en su cuerpo pero Severus se aferraba a su cuerpo como si pudiera devolverle el aliento vital, aunque sabía que no podía.

En cuanto pudo tranquilizarse, Severus notó dos cosas: Que la magia oscura parecía haber abandonado el lugar, combatida con una luz imperecedera y además, el llanto del hijo de James y se paró para observarlo, obligando a su mente a funcionar ya que no toleraba el dolor y prefería concentrarse en otra cosa.

El niño, abandonado a su suerte parecía exhausto y con hambre. Severus no tenía experiencia con niños, pero notaba que el chiquillo podía tener frío y aunque no toleraba a James y por ende a su hijo, lo tapó para poder ir a avisar a Dumbledore de lo sucedido, ejecutando un Patronus con un mensaje.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar en nombre de Hagrid, que tomó a Harry de la cuna y le entregó un sobre a Severus.

El mago más joven tomó el mensaje y siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones del mejor mago de todos los tiempos, yéndose a delatar el crimen al Ministerio de Magia y anunciar el fin de la Era Oscura.

Después de hacer eso, Severus se encerró en su casa para prestar duelo. Pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer para resolver su vida y sabía que no tenía nada. Ya no era un mortífago, porque traicionó a los suyos por Lily pero tampoco era parte de la Órden del Fénix, donde sabía que muchos no lo consideraban grato y viceversa.

Estuvo encerrado en su casa, preparando pociones y yendo a dormir lo más que pudo para no enfrentar lo obvio hasta que Albus Dumbledore fue a visitarlo.

Fue la conversación más frustrante que tuvo alguna vez con alguien-.

\- ¿Así que eso es todo?- dijo el mago más grande.- ¿Luchas por la persona que amas y te rindes? ¿Es que acaso crees que Lily aprobaría esta conducta?

Severus, hundido en su depresión y demacrado vistiendo una bata oscura, lo miró.

\- No es necesario que use ese tono conmigo, Dumbledore.- respondió- Mi vida ha terminado. Incluso tendría el derecho de irme por completo. Quizá lo haga cuando me aburra de estar aquí.

\- Te queda una vida por delante, Severus.- le recordó Albus.- Tal vez ahora que Lily ya no está, tengas oportunidad de ser feliz.

\- ¿Feliz?- Severus sintió el enojo en su interior.- Sin Lily, no tengo nada. No tengo familia. No tengo empleo. Y lo peor, no quiero nada de eso.

\- - -Estás en la parte de conmiseración, algo que no esperaba de ti, Severus.- respondió Albus.- ¿Crees que estás en mal lugar? ¿Y el sufrimiento de tantas personas por Voldemort? ¿Crees que eres el único que ha perdido personas que amaba?

\- Eso no cambia nada. Lo hace peor, Dumbledore. Debería pagar por mis crímenes. Azkaban no puede ser peor que esto.

\- Eso es un desperdicio de cualidades y francamente, suena patético, Severus. Entiendo que sientas que tu vida no vale nada, pero es cobardía de tu parte querer escapar de tu responsabilidad. Fallaste, Severus. A ti, a Lily, incluso ante tu madre. Te uniste al bando equivocado y perdiste todo. Eso lo puedo entender. Lo que no puedo entender es que te escondas tras esa culpa haciéndote daño, sabiendo que no resuelve nada. Levántate y vive, por una vez. Te has cerrado a la vida por años. Atrévete a enmendar la página y seguir adelante.

El joven mago se encerró en silencio unos minutos, haciendo esperar a Albus. Nunca fue nadie que le gustaran los discursos inspiradores sin embargo acababa de admitir que tal vez Albus tuviera razón.

\- No sé cómo hacerlo.- admitió.- Quizá no tenga la fortaleza para levantarme.

\- Aprenderás.- respondió Albus.- Y ahora, sal de ese cuarto. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

Albus Dumbledore ayudó a Severus a quitar el polvo y el desorden de su casa en la calle de la Hilandera, lo esperó para que se pusiera presentable.

\- ¿Y ahora qué, profesor Dumbledore?- Severus, ligeramente más relajado, volvió a las maneras corteses. Y, aunque seguían sin gustarle algunas formas del otro mago, habló con respeto.-

\- Necesitas pasar tu duelo en un lugar más animado, Severus.- dijo Albus.- Pensar en otra cosa. ¿Por qué no te unes a la Órden del Fénix?

\- Esa es una idea repulsiva, profesor. Yo me gané su odio imperecedero, y yo no los quiero ni respeto. ¿Esa es su idea para ayudarme?

\- ¿Crees que es fácil cambiar, Severus? Tienes que aprender a enfrentar tus errores como un hombre maduro. Las personas se equivocan, cambian, ven todo lo que han hecho a través de los años. ¿De verdad crees que no tienes posibilidad de cambiar?

\- Quizá no quiero hacerlo, profesor Dumbledore.-respondió Severus.- Estoy contento con mi amargura y quizá con mi dolor. No necesito a la Órden del Fénix.

\- Pero necesitabas a Lily en tu vida, Severus. ¿No sientes que deberías haber cambiado? Ella hablaba desde el punto de vista de mucho dolor cuando fui a hablar de su necesidad de esconderse. Te amaba, Severus. ¿Así es como vas a pagar su propio sacrificio?

En los ojos de Severus apareció un signo de dolor. Aunque no volvió a llorar después de encontrar a su mejor amiga muerta, sentía el dolor vivo en su cuerpo. Hablar de ella…. Sí, su punto débil. Snape estaba consciente que estaba siendo persuadido por su propia realidad y lo odiaba, pero no podía no verlo. Siempre se consideró alguien realista y Albus Dumbledore tenía razón. No había día en que no se preguntara si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas si él no se hubiera convertido en seguidor de Voldemort.

Y Lily utilizó toda su magia para curar los dolores de otros… Severus se sentía un monstruo. Albus Dumbledore tenía razón: No podía seguir viviendo como antes.

\- Está bien.- dijo, con los dientes apretados.- Aunque no le sugiero que vaya salir bien.

Las cosas fueron peores y mejores de lo que esperaba. Tuvo que lidiar con muchas compañías de no eran de su agrado y se sintió fuera de lugar la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ellos no lo rechazaron ya que Albus lo había traído. Severus no habló mucho en la reunión y escuchó para saber las maniobras de la Órden, encontrando algunas inocentes y otras muy prudentes pero la parte favorita de su día era la misión que le era encomendada. Necesitaba ocuparse en algo, distraer su mente y el trabajo difícil y complejo le era ideal. Nunca se acostumbró a estar con los demás en la Órden y convivir con ellos era complicado pero si se acostumbró al profesor Dumbledore, encontrando en sus continuos regaños para con él por su actitud, extrañamente reconfortantes.

Esa fue la razón de que, cuando Albus le pidió una entrevista, accedió sin demasiados remilgos. El dolor por la muerte de Lily seguía allí pero se volvió tolerable, lograba mantenerlo a raya la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando tenía libre, se ponía a hacer pociones o a leer y dado que tiempo libre no era mucho, iba mejorando.

Albus lo llamó a una entrevista en el Colegio. Severus no pasó mucho tiempo observando los objetos interesantes de la sala y preguntó, yendo al grano:

\- ¿Para qué me necesita, profesor Dumbledore?-

\- Tengo una tarea para ti, Severus.- dijo Albus.- Tiene que ver con algo que tú necesitas y algo que yo necesito. Pero, para aceptar, tendrás que hacer conmigo el Juramento Inquebrantable de nunca revelar la información que tienes. ¿Aún así quieres saberlo?

Severus aprendió muy pronto que Albus no lo presionaba para las misiones que él hacía, aunque sabía que Severus rara vez rehusaba. Se trataba de hacer otra cosa en la vida y eso lo mantenía en pie, no se quejaba a menos que sintiera que no se hacía de la manera correcta. Y si sentía el cambio en su vida, pero no sabía cómo quitarse el dolor de su pérdida ni empezar de nuevo. No lo creía posible y a pesar de que convivía con la Órden, no podía menos que notar la diferencia entre él y ellos.

Albus Dumbledore, por el contrario, se ganó su confianza. Ahora entendía mejor quién era él y por qué actuaba de la manera en que lo hacía. Incluso pasó por su mente que tal vez el anciano director pudo haberlo ayudado en su etapa de adolescente. Dado que ese último pensamiento sólo lo lastimaba pero no ayudaba, aprendió a enterrar ese pensamiento, así como todos los de su pasado.

Sólo tenía el presente. Así que dijo:

\- Juraré, si quiere, Albus. Empero, no sé qué necesita.

\- Es una larga historia, que condensaré para que la oigas.

\- Soy todo oídos.

\- Severus, con lo que voy a decirte entenderás lo mucho que confío en ti pese al Juramento. Tengo una nieta a mi cuidado desde que tu antiguo señor la matase y no puedo traerla aquí porque debo protegerla del resto de tus compañeros. Naturalmente, estoy con ella todo el tiempo que puedo, pero también soy Director de Hogwarts y mis responsabilidades no pueden ser soslayadas. ¿Crees que podrías ayudar a su cuidadora con mi nieta mientras llego a casa?

Severus no dijo nada por unos minutos. Verdaderamente, eso no lo esperaba del Director. No sabía cómo sentirse o qué responder. Buscó en los rincones de su alma y dijo la verdad de lo que encontró:

\- No sé si estoy calificado para ese puesto, profesor Dumbledore. No soy la persona más dulce del mundo. Pero puedo intentarlo.

\- Preparar pociones y leer no pueden ocupar toda tu vida todo el tiempo, Severus. Tendrías que enfrentar que puedes hacer otras cosas.

Severus sonrió.

\- Siempre ha sido muy bueno para convencer a los demás a hacer las cosas que usted quiere, Albus.- dijo- No sé cómo logra que me convenza de que esto está bien cuando tengo dudas.

\- Quizá porque lo hago también pensando en ti, Severus. ¿Adónde crees que irás en esa soledad que te impones?

\- He vivido bien con eso hasta ahora, Dumbledore.- Severus suspiró- Está bien. Haré el Juramento Inquebrantable.

Y Albus lo hizo. Snape se comprometía a cuidar de la niña sin revelar su paradero ni darle información de su paradero con nadie. No podía lastimarla y tendría que ser su máxima prioridad mientras pudiera hacerlo.

Y, por alguna razón que no acababa de entender, Severus Snape sentía una ligera esperanza. De que incluso para personas como él, podía haber un cambio.


	19. Quinto: El Elfo Doméstico

Vamos bien, comunidad Fanfiction. Aquí el siguiente capítulo, donde aprovecho para recordarles que los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y que yo estoy haciendo una historia alternativa, sin embargo, la historia me pertenece. **Di NO al plagio.**

 **Quinto: El Elfo Doméstico.**

Belenus era todo lo que una familia sangre pura podía pedir en un elfo doméstico.  
Provenía de una familia de elfos que habían servido a la casa de los Nott desde hace siglos y él mismo era un devoto servidor de la pareja que ahora representaba al legado Nott. No era un elfo joven. De todos los elfos que servían en la casa Nott, era el único que recordaba el casamiento de Terence y Skadi y rememoraba la intensa alegría que sintió por su amo cuando integró a Skadi a la familia. Fue el primero que se dio cuenta de los sentimientos puros de Terence a Skadi y el que se puso a servicio de Skadi con toda su fuerza. Era la clase de elfo que daría la vida con gusto por sus amos y que, cuando Skadi le ofreció la libertad por sus servicios y un techo seguro donde residir, se negó firmemente.

Tenía muchas cualidades útiles: era discreto, leal, ferozmente ligado a la familia Nott y contaba con una sabiduría que no era tan común en su raza. Pensaba por sí mismo y con sus útiles consejos consiguió que Skadi lo pusiera al frente de su tropa de elfos domésticos. Con todo y los malos tragos que a veces sufría la familia por el comportamiento ambicioso de Terence, Belenus no sentía que le faltara nada a su vida o que quisiera cambiarla por nadie.

En consecuencia, cuando nació Theodore, Belenus fue el primero en celebrarlo. Todo el Castillo estaba de fiesta cuando Skadi consiguió por primera vez llevar a término un embarazo y Belenus fue su mayor soporte mientras Skadi se recuperaba del parto. No hubo bruja mejor atendida ni persona más tranquila que Skadi Nott el día que nació su hijo.

Para Belenus no había regalo más grande que la confianza que depositaba Skadi en él para el manejo del Castillo de las Mil Puertas. Skadi, con su habitual gentileza y su nata inteligencia, comprendía que no había razón para castigar a tan buen servidor, sobre todo porque no aprobaba las medidas de tortura impuestos por los Nott a sus elfos cada cierto tiempo, pensando en ellas como retrógradas. Aquella concepción terminó por acercar a la dama con el elfo y, con el paso de los años, haciéndole pensar en Belenus con cierto cariño. Belenus no necesitaba que le recordasen lo que tenía que hacer para mantener al Castillo en excelentes condiciones y, para él, era un orgullo servir a una casa de las 28 de magos sangre pura, independientemente del comportamiento de sus integrantes.

Cuando cayó Voldemort y las esperanzas de su amo fueron yendo a pique, Belenus apoyó a su familia con todo lo que necesitaban para que Skadi pudiera levantar el ánimo decaído y muchas veces irritable de Terence, hasta que llegó un momento en que Skadi pasaba más tiempo con su marido que con Theodore.

Fue entonces que Skadi encomendó a Belenus que cuidara a su hijo, haciéndolo de nuevo feliz.

Todos en el Castillo estaban felices por el nacimiento del heredero de los Nott pero nadie que quisiera al niño más que Belenus. Saber que la familia Nott seguiría existiendo y servir a aquel niño desde su nacimiento le parecía lo mejor que podría hacer. Se negaba a vivir otra vida que esa.

Belenus fue reemplazado para dirigir la tropa de elfos domésticos y fue asignado estrictamente al cuidado del heredero de los Nott. Tenía que dar un reporte todos los días a Skadi, quien aun así guardaba parte del tiempo de su día para ver a su primogénito.

El elfo nunca había cuidado de un niño antes pero tenía todo el instinto de cuidador y servidor de toda la vida. Los cuidados que prodigaba a Theodore estaban marcados de su orgullo por la familia y su amor.

Belenus sabía que Terence y Skadi tenían altas expectativas en su hijo por lo que empezó a observarlo para ver su potencial y ayudarlo a desarrollarse mejor.

El niño era muy tranquilo y tendía a dar pocos problemas pero se pasaba mucho tiempo observando todo. Sus ojos azul oscuro siempre estaban pendientes de su alrededor y utilizaba sus manos para acercarse cualquier objeto que le pareciese interesante. Belenus, aunque estaba consciente de que el niño no sabía hablar todavía, le hablaba al niño para entretenerlo, y, a pesar de no recibir respuesta Theodore lo miraba como si lo evaluase. El hijo de Skadi sorprendió a todos en una cena diciendo una frase completa que había aprendido de su cuidador y el niño sonrió como si supiese que estaba haciendo algo bien.

Belenus lo supervisaba cuando jugaba con Draco y pronto se dio cuenta que, aunque los otros esperaban que Draco ganara todo, muchas veces Theodore era el que se desentendía de la competencia, dejando a Draco pensar que él había ganado.

El niño de los Malfoy llamaba mucho la atención y Belenus se dio cuenta que eso no formaba parte del carácter de Theodore. El niño tendía a moverse gateando o agarrándose de los muebles para caminar a zonas donde no hubiese tanta gente y no se sentía del todo cómodo con los adultos alrededor.

Theodore recibió mejor a Blaise, quizá porque Blaise era un niño más agradable y moderado, cuyo carisma invitaba a pasar el tiempo con él. Y aunque Theodore prefería pasar más tiempo solo, Blaise gateaba hacía él para jugar. El niño Nott empezó a tolerar mejor su compañía al ser tan asiduo.

En cuanto a los mayores, con la única persona con la que Theodore se llevaba realmente bien aparte de Belenus y su madre, era la señora Narcisa. Theodore aprendió su nombre muy rápido y llamaba su atención tirando levemente de su vestido.

Quizá fuera porque Narcisa realmente sentía cariño por el niño. Belenus observaba cuidadosamente a la señora Malfoy y siempre se veía relajado porque prestaba atención a Theodore y lo trataba como a un hijo más.

Belenus era el que bañaba a su pequeño amo por las mañanas, el que le daba el desayuno y lo vestía como todo un príncipe. Porque no existía nada que fuese suficiente para el heredero de los Nott.

Theodore no jugaba mucho con Belenus pero interactuaba bien con él: lo obedecía en sus pequeñas directrices y respondía a su tono de voz y cooperaba con lo que Belenus le pedía que hiciese.

Skadi aprobaba sinceramente el esfuerzo del elfo doméstico y compartía con él pensamientos sobre su día, mostrándole su confianza. Para Belenus, la confianza que Skadi depositaba en él era todo lo que pedía a la vida.

En ello, ninguno de los dos tenía más preocupaciones excepto por el día en que Skadi llegó, pálida y preocupada, a ver a su hijo una noche.

Belenus estaba acostando a un inusualmente inquieto Theodore con ayuda de dos elfos domésticos, cuando advirtió a su ama en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Con su habitual discreción, pidió a los elfos que se retiraran, acomodó al pequeño amo y preguntó:

\- ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarla, ama?

Skadi no dijo nada hasta que llegó a la cuna y cargó a Theodore para estrecharlo fuertemente en sus brazos.

Belenus conocía a la mujer a la que servía hace muchos años, los suficientes para saber que la dama estaba realmente afectada y que tardaría en hablar.

Finalmente, Skadi habló.

\- La caída de Voldemort ha afectado más a Terence de lo que preveíamos, Belenus. Terence está obsesionado con conseguir el poder a cualquier costo. Sabemos que debemos apoyarlo y ayudarlo a no hacerse más daño del que debería y reducir los daños de su conducta pero… Temo que use a Theodore como arma antes de tiempo. Es una cosa extraña, Belenus… siento que Terence no ama a Theodore del modo en que nosotros lo hacemos. Apenas pasa tiempo con él y últimamente me dice los modos en que debemos educarlo para hacerlo un soldado en su cruzada.

Belenus escuchó atentamente a su ama y suspiró. Si existía alguien que conocía cómo era vivir con Terence Nott, era él. Belenus era de los pocos que estimaban realmente a Terence conociéndolo tal cual era, y el suyo no era un amor ciego. Igual que Skadi, sabía lo que pasaba.

\- Señora, sabemos que entre la ambición del amo y el pequeño amo queda su saludable influencia. Amo Theo no tendrá que pasar por vicisitudes si usted lo protege. Lo demás dependerá del amo Terence.

Skadi besó a su hijo y caminó por la habitación como gesto de nerviosismo.

\- No dudo del amor de Terence por mí, Belenus pero esta vez quizá no será suficiente. Últimamente Terence parece esconderme demasiadas cosas y está furioso con Lucius por su lentitud de avance para conseguir lo que desean. No escucha razones y se encierra para hacer más planes. Además, ¿Qué pasaría si un día yo ya no estuviera? Te juro, Belenus, que prefiero morir a ver a mi hijo en posición de riesgo.

Belenus se acercó a su señora.

\- Yo no lo permitiría, señora. Quizá usted está adelantándose, porque sigue con nosotros y gracias a usted es que vivimos careciendo de peligro desde la caída de aquel que controlaba la oscuridad.

\- Te agradezco que me tranquilices, Belenus pero confío en mi magia para saber que nuestros tiempos malos no han acabado. Es prioritario que disuada a Terence de las ideas con nuestro hijo. Quiero que lo cuides más que nunca y me avises si el amo Terence te dice algo referente al niño.

\- A sus órdenes, ama Skadi. ¿Quiere que la ayude con el amo Theo? Es evidente que usted necesita descansar.

\- No. Quiero pasar tiempo con mi hijo. Gracias Belenus, ya puedes retirarte.

Belenus pudo evitar un suspiro mientras hacía una reverencia y se retiraba. Él era de los pocos que sabía de las noches sin dormir de su ama por la preocupación con alguna obra de su esposo. Pocos entendían el estrés en que vivía su ama, siempre pendiente de Terence, de su familia. Aquellos que realmente conocían a la señora Skadi quedaban encantados por ella y Belenus hacía todo lo posible porque los días de ella fueran más amables.

El único problema era que no tenía cómo ayudar en esta ocasión. Su juramento de servir siempre a la familia Nott le impedía realizar nada en contra de Terence. Él realmente no deseaba ver a su amo sufrir pero en ello había conflicto de intereses. O salvaba a la señora y su hijo u obedecía a Terence.

El elfo, antes de descansar, llegó a la conclusión de que buscaría la forma de cambiar las cosas. La familia Nott sobreviviría. Y con ella, aquellos que los servían y amaban.


	20. Sexto: Una Reunión (casi) familiar

Buenas tardes Aquí está otro capítulo de Ouroboros. Tal como se dan cuenta, hay muchos personajes y muchos hilos de las historias secundarias. No se preocupen, todo va irse tejiendo para que sepan cómo van hilándose.

Sigo pensando que me gustaría retroalimentación, así que ya saben, reviews no sobran. Siempre será bueno recibir un mensaje de ustedes.

Sexto: Una reunión (casi) familiar.

Albus arregló todo para que Severus Snape pudiera llegar a su casa en el Valle de Godric a primera hora. Bathilda, a pesar de las dudas o la preocupación que pudiera llegar a sentir por el acuerdo hecho, estaba lista, pulcra y elegante mientras esperaba. Victoria estaba de buen humor aquella mañana, aun así, Bathilda tenía sus problemas cotidianos con ella para restringir los estragos de su magia elemental.

La situación estaba saliéndole un poco de las manos cuando Albus y Severus llegaron.

\- Grandioso, Albus.- dijo Bathilda.- Llegaron justo a tiempo.

\- Arreglé todo para poder dirigir esto, Bathilda.- dijo Albus.- Me quedaré un rato más para que consigamos dirigir un poco a Severus. Severus, ésta es la historiadora Bathilda Bagshot. Bathilda, éste es Severus Snape.

\- Mucho gusto, señora Bagshot.- se limitó a decir Snape, ya que, para él, lo que le importaba saber era el trabajo a realizar.

\- Me alegra que estés aquí, Severus.- dijo Bathilda.- La niña está en plena infancia y yo sola no soy suficiente para atender sus necesidades.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer?- le preguntó Severus.- Yo no he cuidado niños hasta ahora.

\- Aprenderás.- dijo Bathilda.- Quizá sea un trabajo más pesado del que estás acostumbrado a tener pero te acostumbraras.

Severus sentía que podía corregir a la historiadora, teniendo en cuenta los trabajos difíciles que le encargó el Director de Hogwarts pero no sintió necesidad de compartir esa noción: él en verdad no tenía idea de cómo cuidar a un niño. Aceptó el encargo porque creyó que era mejor que no hacer nada y quizá, sólo quizá, por el cariño que sentía por Albus Dumbledore.

En ese momento, el brujo mayor habló:

\- La niña que Bathilda tiene en sus brazos es mi nieta, Severus. Su nombre es Victoria y se queda conmigo porque su madre murió al ser perseguida por tus compañeros mortífagos. Tiene 3 años y su magia empieza a ser incontrolable ya que surge con mucha energía y es imprescindible. Ella suele jugar mucho y es muy expresiva por lo que tendrás que aprender a convivir para ganarte su obediencia. Te sugiero que observes cómo es que Bathilda con mi nieta para que puedas aprender cómo ayudarla.

Albus cargó a Victoria y la paseó por la sala para dejar hablar a su amiga de lo que esperaba de Severus.

\- Tori es una niña muy despierta, joven Severus y tengo que estar al pendiente de qué está haciendo casi todo el tiempo. Pero también tengo que cocinarle, bañarla, vestirla, mantener la casa limpia y evitar que se lastime sin querer por algún mal manejo de su hechicería elemental. En este momento lo que necesito es alguien que me apoye con nuestras actividades cotidianas para poder concentrarme en las necesidades de Victoria. Nos tenemos que coordinar para poder sobrellevar la casa, ya que Albus toma la batuta mucho más tarde, debido a su trabajo de Director.

Severus observó a Bathilda un momento, hallándola como una mujer ya anciana aun así lúcida que se erguía enfrente de él, quien no creía que fuera decrépita. Estudió en Hogwarts lo suficiente para recordar que Bathilda era la autora de Historia de Hogwarts aunque, ciertamente, nunca pensó que sabría más de la mujer hasta ese momento. Tal como la observaba, Bathilda era una mujer firme y correcta, aunque parecía también abrumada y cansada.

\- Me concentraré en la tarea aunque no tenga los conocimientos necesarios.- dijo Severus.- Pero aprenderé, ya que lo pide el profesor Dumbledore. Espero que pueda ser mi guía para poder hacerlo bien.

Bathilda tuvo tiempo para observar al joven que aceptaba el encargo. El duelo de Severus había hecho que comiera poco o que no comiera, lo que adelgazó aún más su figura. La túnica negra que llevaba no estaba en buenas condiciones, y llevaba el cabello corto largo y descuidado, haciéndolo parecer muy desaliñado. Bathilda observaba que aquel hombre podía ser muy competente sin embargo, también podía notar en sus ojos negros un dolor que lo hacía parecer, muy a pesar de su cortesía, hosco y taciturno. La historiadora recordó lo que Albus dijo sobre aquel joven y sintió cierta compasión por el muchacho cuyo sufrimiento se reflejaba claramente.

\- ¿Por qué no empezamos?- dijo Bathilda.- Albus, ¿Puedes darle la niña a Severus?

Albus sintió un pequeño dolor cuando entregó a la niña. Sabía que lo que pasaba debía ocurrir, empero, muchas veces sentía pasar tan poco tiempo de calidad con su nieta. Severus, en cambio, sintió una extraña sensación agridulce cuando sostuvo a aquella chiquilla en sus brazos. Hubo un día que soñó construir una familia con Lily y no soportaba al hijo de James y ella por lo que representaba pero esto era algo diferente: no tenía lazos con Victoria.

Bathilda empezó a guiar a Severus.

\- Sostenla un poco más arriba, Severus. Ella tiene que estar segura en tus brazos para que puedas caminar igual que Albus o yo misma. A Victoria le encanta que la carguen y suele pedirlo a menudo. Observarás que siempre tiene cosas que decir sobre lo que le rodea y es muy traviesa. ¿Cómo te sientes?

A Severus nunca le habían preguntado cómo se sentía y fue algo en lo que se detuvo a pensar, con la niña en brazos.

Victoria olía bien, como si hubiera acabado de bañarse, lo cual parecía que así era. Severus notó que podía sentir la tela de terciopelo de la pequeña túnica que llevaba ella y que la nieta de Albus era pequeña, le daba la sensación de que podía romperse, frágil, bonita.

Victoria, en cambio, notó el cambio de brazos y comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Severus.

\- Es negro.- comentó la niña.- ¿Quién eres?

Severus comprendió que aquella era la manera de procesar de Victoria a su nuevo cuidador. El adjetivo tenía que ver con su cabello y la pregunta era fresca. ¿Así eran todos los niños? Se preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

\- Victoria.- comenzó su abuelo.- Éste es Severus. Va a cuidar de ti junto con Bathi para que estés bien. Se llama Severus.

\- Severus.- repitió la niña y miró con sus grandes ojos verdes al joven Snape.- ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

Severus Snape sintió un vuelco al corazón. La niña tenía ojos de color verde y aunque no se parecían en nada a los de Lily, era inevitable hacer la asociación. Lo que más le impresionaba es que, a esa edad, Victoria le preguntara directamente sobre ello. Fue la primera vez en que no sintió dolor ante la pregunta, porque venía desprovista de segundas intenciones.

\- Perdí a una amiga.- respondió sin su habitual tono hosco.- Se fue.

Los ojos de ella no se volvieron amargos pero tuvo un aire distinto cuando le respondió:

\- No vuelven, ¿Verdad?- el tono de voz de la niña también era alterado con tristeza y Severus recordó lo que Albus dijo: Victoria no tenía padres porque los mortífagos los habían matado.

\- No.- coincidió Snape.- No vuelven.- Luego añadió, con cierta esperanza en su voz.- Pero quedamos nosotros.

Mientras aquellos dos se conocían, Bathilda y Albus, que se habían movido de lugar hacía la cocina, los observaban desde ahí donde Bathilda estaba preparando la comida para los cuatro.

\- ¿Tú qué crees, Bathilda? ¿Estoy equivocado en apoyar a Severus en su trabajo de redimirse?

\- No, Albus. Ahora que conozco al señor Snape, me parece que necesita esto tanto como nosotros. Tiene un aura de soledad… ¿Conoces a su familia?

\- Eileen Prince era bruja y murió durante la guerra. Me contó que Tobías, su esposo, maltrataba a Severus. Eso lo hizo cerrado, amargo, frío. Pero puedo ver que todavía puede enmendar sus errores, si lo intenta sinceramente.

\- Siempre tienes esperanza en la gente, Albus. Esa cualidad te hace tan extraordinario…

\- Sólo espero que lo mejor de nosotros aparezca, Bathilda. Tenemos el privilegio de cambiar aquello que nos destruyó primeramente. Y el señor Snape sólo tiene 20 años, toda una vida por delante. Él no tiene por qué desperdiciarla, si recuerda el camino correcto.

Severus notó pronto que los mayores se marcharon y se preocupó porque lo dejaran solo, aunque sabía que quizá no era eso: sentía que existía una conexión con la niña.

Victoria no estaba portándose con la energía de siempre. Era posible que el aspecto de Severus le recordase cómo se sentía cuando vivió con Nicholas y Perenelle, o simplemente sintiese simpatía por el joven que sentía tanto dolor. Severus aprovechó esa oportunidad para cargarla mejor y la nieta de Dumbledore tocó su cara.

\- ¿Estás llorando?- preguntó la niña.- ¿Abrazo?

El rostro de la niña, con su expresión de preocupación y su manera sensible de comportarse estaban haciendo sentir algo a Severus dejándolo a él sin una pista de qué era lo que le pasaba. Todo era muy nuevo y tenía ganas de irse para poder diseccionar sus sentimientos, prefiriendo el vacío que sintió cuando Lily murió que aquello… tan inesperado.

En su interior, también sabía que no podía renunciar: a través de sus decisiones, seguía abriéndose paso en su sendero y era demasiado tarde para rendirse.

Por eso respondió a Victoria:

\- No lloro. ¿Cómo suelen llamarte, Victoria? ¿Tori?

La mirada de la niña continuó sobre la cara de Severus pero dejó de tocarle la cara, como si entendiese que Severus no quería hablar de eso.

\- Bathi me llama Tori. Albus me llama por mi nombre.

\- ¿Está bien si te llamo Victoria?

\- Severus.- la niña sonrió.- Severus y Victoria.

El cuidador sintió algo más cálido recorriendo una parte de sí mismo y él decidió que era lo más que podía soportar por aquel día y llamó a Bathilda y Albus para que alguno de los dos sostuviera a la pequeña.

Fue Bathilda quien lo hizo. Severus notó que Victoria no tuvo problemas porque él no la sostuviera y se sentía muy segura en brazos de su cuidadora a la que le hacía toda clase de travesuras, como pintarle el cabello de otro color, jugar con su sueter o proyectar imágenes enfrente como si fueran ilusiones. Fue fácil para él comprender por qué la señora Bagshot necesitaba ayuda y por un momento se sintió inquieto, comprendiendo que aquella tarea quizá lo hiciera cambiar.

Los cuatro se sentaron a desayunar, donde Snape pudo comprobar el excelente sazón de la historiadora. Ninguno habló mientras se alimentaban y eso le dio oportunidad a Severus de observar a los demás.

Estaba acostumbrado a observar a Albus Dumbledore dirigir el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, a notar su genialidad mientras trataba que todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino recibiese lo que necesitaba, ayuda, consejo, refugio. Sabía de su faceta de hombre duro, firme, cuando se enfrentaba al bando oscuro y de su ingenio para compaginar equipos que parecían dispares al principio y después, asombrosamente, funcionaban perfectamente. Severus se dio cuenta que todas aquellas acciones despertaban su admiración, muy lejos de lo que pensó en su adolescencia.

Sin embargo, ahora podía contemplarlo como un abuelo y se dio cuenta que, aunque parecía poco tiempo con su nieta, él la adoraba. Era evidente en todas sus acciones hacía la niña y la manera en que la veía. Personalmente, Severus no entendía por qué le daba aquel trabajo a alguien que trabajó con los mortífagos y que no contaba con experiencia en niños, y se le ocurrió que Albus no le contó todo lo que necesitaba saber. Eso no le trajo preocupación, tal como esperaba, sino pensó que era lo mejor: Necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a su nueva tarea y entender si podía realizarla o retirarse. De momento, notó que entre Bathilda y Albus se ocupaban de la niña, que parecía pensar que todo minuto era apropiado para un juego diferente.

Lo que no notó Severus era lo cerca que estaba siendo observado también por los magos mayores. Y cuando se dirigió a su casa por los elementos necesarios para vivir cerca del Valle de Godric, ambos magos comentaron otra vez.

\- Albus, puedo notar que el joven Severus es muy inteligente. Pero, ¿Cómo combatiremos esa etapa depresiva? Tengo fe en ti, Albus, sin embargo él podría cambiar de otra forma. Abandonarlo todo.

\- Severus fue mi estudiante, Bathilda. Lo conozco mejor de lo que él cree. Confía en mí.

\- Tienes razón. Preocuparme y no ocuparme no es lo suficientemente inteligente. Además, parece que Victoria logró conectar con él.

\- Es un comienzo. De todas maneras, estaré pendiente. Y estamos cerca de vacaciones, por lo que lograré pasar mucho más tiempo con Victoria.

Al final, los dos magos organizaron sus prioridades y entonces esperaron el retorno de Severus Snape.

…


	21. Séptima: Severus y Victoria

Buenas noches comunidad fanfiction y lectores en general. Como siempre, remarcar que son los personajes de la obra de J.K Rowling los que incluyo en esta historia y no me pertenecen. Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y pido se respete, como corresponde, la idea de la historia que yo escribí y su desarrollo.

Más allá de ello, aprovecho para disculparme por no actualizar antes, pero estaba con dudas sobre cómo manejar este capítulo. Mis actualizaciones a partir de ahora serán un poco más lentas pero espero poder mantenerlas constantes.

Sin otro particular, el capítulo.

Séptima: Severus y Victoria.

El joven Severus acudió a su casa en la Calle de la Hilandera para empacar sus cosas, un poco inseguro de lo que debía llevarse más allá de sus efectos personales. Todavía sentía la calidez de la niña en su cuerpo y una extraña sensación de vulnerabilidad en el vacío al que empezó a acostumbrarse después de la muerte de Lily.

Severus siempre pensó que llevaba razón al dejarla, si ella no entendía por qué prefería unirse a Voldemort en vez de la Órden del Fénix. Esa decisión fue lo que realmente los separó, aunque su relación ya llevaba tiempo desvaneciéndose. A él le dolió tanto como a ella, incluso más, pero pensó que, dado que podía vivir con el dolor, su decisión fue correcta.

Se acostumbró también al odio que sentía por James Potter por haberse casado por ella y al desdén que sintió cuando supo que Lily iba a tener el hijo de Potter, se habituó a su vida solitaria, y pensó que también podía vivir con eso, a pesar del dolor que sentía y que nunca expresaba.

Pero una cosa era estar enfadado por las acciones de Lily en la vida y otra muy diferente saberla muerta.

Nadie lo sabía, pero aunque Snape tuviese a Lily lejos, se ocupaba de tener su recuerdo muy dentro de su mente. Y así como Lily pensaba en perdonarlo si él enmendaba el camino, él soñaba con que ella volviera. Era una utopía, sobre todo en la guerra, pero la ilusión lo mantenía a él cuerdo para realizar lo que tenía que hacer. Con ese pensamiento en mente, su corazón sentía la misma calidez que experimentó con la nieta de Albus, con algo diferente: a aquel sentimiento estaba acostumbrado y podía lidiar con él, porque así lo quería.

En cambio, aquella calidez, ¿Adónde lo llevaba? Él pensó que la vida le enseñó a no involucrarse, porque el dolor de la pérdida de lo que valía la pena era insoportable, una parte de él sabiendo que esa no era manera de vivir, pero confortándose con la media verdad, con su ser envuelto en una cubierta de hiel que le ayudaba a no sentir, a no experimentar nada excepto el regocijo de su ganancia de poder.

Su miedo por su mejor amiga fue suficientemente fuerte para hacerle entender que no era indiferente, que había algo en él más allá de su ambición de poder. Él comprendió que podría hacer cualquier cosa por Lily y que prefería mil veces pasar por tormentos que vivir en un mundo sin ella. Se esforzó tanto en este propósito que llegó a creer que Voldemort no encontraría a los Potter…

En cambio, su vida cambió completamente cuando encontró a Lily muerta. El dolor fue tan fuerte que afectó completamente su manera de ser, su identidad, su fuerza. Morir era para él lo más adecuado pero no tenía fuerzas para llevar el extremo de su depresión al suicidio. Aferrarse a las misiones de la Órden del Fénix le hacía tener una razón para levantarse pero, tal como detectaban las personas a su alrededor, no tenía ningún objetivo en su vida. Se adaptaba lo mejor que podía aunque sabía muy bien que estaba perdido y que sólo su tozudez lo impedía pedir ayuda.

Y ahora, esta nueva oportunidad… ¿Qué debía hacer? Ya había tomado el Juramento Inquebrantable y se seguía sintiendo como algo que debía hacer pero, en casa, allí donde podía ser él mismo, temía.

¿Qué era lo que quería Albus Dumbledore que él hiciera? Entendía la necesidad del Director de un cuidador para su nieta sin embargo él no entendía por qué el mago elegiría a alguien como él para ese papel.

Alguien que se cegó ante sus propias ambiciones y dejó ir a la persona más importante en su vida, todo lo que realmente importaba. Alguien roto, sin esperanza.

Excepto porque sintió una conexión con la niña. Severus podía ser hosco y taciturno, empero, eso no lo hacía no tener sentimientos. No creía que la calidez fuera algo malo, sólo no sabía cómo tomarla. La niña le recordaba un poco a Lily aunque en realidad no se parecían más que por el color de ojos. Había algo en ella, sin embargo, que le inspiraba a algo parecido al entendimiento. Una pequeña chispa de vida donde todo se sentía gris y sin sentido.

Snape se sentó en uno de los sillones desvaídos de su casa, tomó una copa de whisky de fuego (una sola, porque él no solía emborracharse y menos en una misión) y pensó qué necesitaba para aquella tarea. Pasó una hora antes de que él se diera cuenta que no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer con la labor encomendada, así que tomó una maleta desvaída que había pertenecido a su madre Eileen, empacó sus escasos efectos personales y se marchó nuevamente al Valle de Godric, despidiéndose de sus Pociones y de la rutina que tuvo hasta entonces.

…

Al llegar al Valle de Godric, Severus encontró a Albus sentado en una silla leyendo el Profeta y a Bathilda haciendo las últimas acciones para limpiar la casa de polvo. Él encontró una cierta sensación hogareña en ver a ambos ancianos convivir tranquilamente pero no había rastros visibles de la niña en ese cuadro.

Preguntó, intentando no parecer malhumorado o interesado:

\- ¿Dónde está su nieta, profesor Dumbledore?-

Albus levantó la mirada hacía él y Severus encontró cierto humor en sus ojos azules.

\- No pensé que tomarías tu trabajo tan en serio, Severus. Victoria está durmiendo en su habitación. ¿Quieres ir a verla?-

Snape entendió de inmediato que Dumbledore se burlaba de él, así que respondió con voz levemente malhumorada.

\- Hice un voto para cuidar de esa niña, profesor Dumbledore. Por supuesto que me interesa hacer bien mi trabajo.

\- ¿Esa es la única razón?- la burla seguía en la voz del director de Hogwarts.- Pudimos ver que la niña tiene una conexión contigo.

Al notar que los magos mayores lo observaron, Severus sintió cierta vergüenza. No le gustaba que otros se burlaran de él, ni siquiera en tono amable, pero intuitivamente entendía que los comentarios de Albus Dumbledore no trataban de humillarlo o fastidiarlo. Últimamente sentía que aquel mago de ojos azules se convertía en su consciencia, algo que a veces lo frustraba y muchas veces, en cambio, le hacía sentir cierto agradecimiento (lejano, claro está).

\- Siento respeto a la confianza que ha depositado en mí, profesor Dumbledore. – respondió.- Por eso es que estoy aquí, porque comprendo la importancia de esta misión.

La expresión del rostro de Albus se hizo más suave y amable.

\- Bathilda y yo pensamos que podrías recuperarte mejor lejos de los estragos de la guerra, Severus. Aquí tal vez encuentres una razón más para vivir. Para perdonarte y ser perdonado.

Como siempre, Snape encontró conmovedora la visión del mundo del Director. En su mundo, todos tenían razones para actuar del modo en que lo hacían y siempre existía una elección posible para aquellos que realmente deseaban redimirse. Severus no conocía antes esa faceta de Albus Dumbledore, pero, en aquellos últimos meses, esa faceta para él era un tónico. Gracias a eso, fue que Severus encontró en aquella tarde la fuerza suficiente para afrontar esa nueva vida inesperada y no pedida. Aún así, existía en él inseguridad por lo que esto implicaba.

\- Quizá deposite una esperanza en mí que no merezco, profesor Dumbledore.- Dijo Snape.- Supongo que eso tiene que ver con que es usted más noble que el resto y ve en mí algo que merece ser salvado. ¿No ha pensado que puede equivocarse conmigo? Realmente me pregunto si ustedes están seguros de lo que están haciendo.

Los ojos profundamente oscuros del joven mago miraron seriamente a aquellos ojos azules. A Severus le pareció que, lejos de arriesgar su posición como subalterno de Albus, era mejor hablar con claridad. Él no había tenido razones para desconfiar del director con anterioridad y ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza culparlo de la muerte de su mejor amiga, pero esta situación en la que ahora lo envolvía le hacía pensar que Albus Dumbledore tenía otros motivos para hacer las cosas y no le gustaba no saber cuáles eran esos motivos. Severus estaba lo suficientemente curtido por la vida como para saber que todo es subjetivo así que, pese a su prematura aceptación de la misión, tenía que enterarse mejor de lo que sucedía.

Albus no desvió ni por un minuto la mirada de su joven subalterno. Contestó la pregunta de Snape con mucha suavidad aunque no del modo en que Severus esperaba.

\- Tendrás que confiar en mí sobre esto, Severus. Hasta ahora no te he decepcionado, ¿Cierto? Aunque la verdad, pienso que no temes nada por mi parte, sino todo por la tuya. ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron de par en par. ¿Realmente Albus no lo sabía?

\- Perdí a la única persona que he amado por mi inconsciencia y mis ansias de poder. ¿Cómo podría cuidar a una niña tan pura e inocente?-

A Snape no le gustaba decir algo tan personal en presencia de alguien que no fuera Dumbledore y sólo porque él tuvo que saberlo para tratar de ayudarlo así que le lanzó una mirada rápida a Bathilda para ver qué reacción causaron sus palabras en ella. Un segundo más tarde comprendió que no tenía mucho por lo cual preocuparse: ella lo estaba observando pero no se mostraba hostil, lo cual en cierto modo demostraba que estaba al tanto de su historia. No supo si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado por ello.

Entretanto, Albus Dumbledore siguió hablando.

\- Nunca hay una seguridad de los cambios de las personas, Severus pero también es cierto que las personas pueden cambiar por diferentes experiencias a lo largo de su vida. A eso se le llama madurar y tú tendrás que aprender a hacerlo como el resto del mundo. En eso yo no puedo ser de gran ayuda incluso si quisieras que te ayudara. Pero haz pasado por mucho sufrimiento a lo largo de tu vida y todavía queda esperanza para ti, para mi nieta, para las próximas generaciones que lleguen a ocupar este mundo. Confío en ti porque sé que hay otras cosas más en ti que tus errores o tu amargura. Sin embargo, aunque yo te de esa oportunidad de continuar un nuevo camino, jamás avanzarás si no lo haces por ti mismo.

Le tomó a Severus unos minutos asimilar lo que Dumbledore le estaba diciendo. Después, asintió brevemente con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que lo entendía. No le pasó desapercibido la pequeña sonrisa de la historiadora pero no respondió a ella. Más bien, dijo:

\- ¿Cómo voy a empezar a ayudarla, señora Baghshot? Necesito detalles.

\- Lo primero es ayudar a Victoria a encauzar su magia elemental. Es obvio que es una niña brillante, sin embargo, es muy impulsiva con sus juegos y no mide riesgos, por lo que siempre estoy preocupada porque pueda hacerse daño sin quererlo. Albus y yo lo hemos discutido y creemos que lo que necesitamos es ver cuáles son sus habilidades innatas para que podamos ayudarla a hacer cosas productivas, de acuerdo a su edad. Nos preocupa que seamos las únicas personas con las que convive pero, por ahora, sólo de ese modo podemos ponerla a salvo.

Severus se preguntó cuál sería la amenaza contra la niña, empero, no preguntó, dando por sentado que el peligro lo corría por ser nieta del mago más grande de todos los tiempos.

\- Lo que más me gustaría sería que alguien le pueda prestar toda la atención a la niña para que pueda ocuparme de los labores del hogar.-Bathilda suspiró.- Para mí no es la primera vez que cuido a un infante, pero reconozco que ya estoy muy vieja para esto.-

Snape suspiró. Ella decía ser vieja, pero él se sentía demasiado poco preparado. Nunca había realmente creído que ser un padre fuera algo que él querría hacer, ya que su propia experiencia con su propio padre lo hizo desencantarse de esa posibilidad, y los niños no le gustaban especialmente pero aquella chiquilla…

\- Está bien.- Severus alzó la cabeza, dejando ver un rostro donde aparecía una especie de determinación y una chispa que le coloreaba el rostro.- Voy a visitar a Victoria antes de dormirme.-

Bathilda le sonrió.

\- Tienes cinco minutos.- le dijo.- Si la despiertas, tendrás que apaciguarla tú mismo porque es muy difícil hacerla que se duerma si no quiere. Luego que la veas, ven a cenar para que te mostremos tu habitación.-

Severus asintió y siguió a la bruja, que lo llevó al último cuarto de la casa, donde, aparentemente, se encontraba el dormitorio de Victoria.

Cuando entró, descubrió para su sorpresa que el sitio no estaba completamente oscuro y en el techo brillaba un cielo nocturno donde pequeños luceros se prendían y apagaban simulando las estrellas, en una idea parecida al Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, con la diferencia de que aquellas estrellas formaban figuras geométricas, sin seguir los patrones del universo real.

Aquellas luces iluminaban de cuando en cuando la cama de la habitación donde la niña dormía y en cuanto el joven mago advirtió donde estaba, no perdió tiempo para seguir observando la habitación, sino que se acercó a Victoria, observándola en completo silencio.

A pesar de su primer reacción ante aquella novedad, en el fondo él quería saber si sentía de nuevo esa cosa cálida en su pecho. En toda su vida, Severus sólo tuvo dos personas que le eran importantes: su madre, quien aguantaba todo el maltrato a su marido sólo para sacarlo adelante con lo que pudiese a pesar de las consecuencias y Lily, que era el gran amor de su vida. Y ambas, desgraciadamente para él, estaban muertas.

Y esta chiquilla… ¿Qué tenía que le era interesante? ¿Perder a sus padres? Lo dudaba. Muchos magos de la Órden del Fénix perdieron a sus familias y su desgracia no lo hacía empatizar con ellos realmente.

¿Sus ojos verdes? No se lo creía mucho. Aunque Lily y Victoria tenían los ojos del mismo color, el tono no era el mismo ni su forma. Los ojos de Lily eran verde esmeralda, redondos y rodeados de largas pestañas pelirrojas. Las cejas eran finas y tenues. En cambio, por lo que observó horas anteriores, Victoria tenía ojos verde caramelo, eran más pequeños que los de Lily y sus cejas eran más gruesas, enmarcando su carita de muñeca. Victoria tenía el cabello cobrizo y Lily pelirrojo: era necio pensar en cualquier asociación mayor entre dos personas diferentes, una recién empezando su vida y la otra ya fenecida.

Severus miró largamente a Victoria. A su lado, Bathilda lo observaba a él pero no hizo ningún comentario. Sus miedos de que despertara a la niña eran infundados: el mago sabía cómo estar en completo silencio.

Él seguía con sus elucubraciones mientras observaba a la pequeña. No era la primera niña que vio ni tampoco resultaba para él un completo símbolo de inocencia y/o pureza; muchos niños murieron en la Guerra Mágica y en la misma vulnerabilidad que la nieta de Dumbledore pero pocos lo conmovían y nunca sintió nada más por ellos que cierta lástima. El mundo es cruel y raras veces amigable, Severus sólo encontraba en su muerte ciertas cosas inevitables.

¿Se estaría volviendo débil después de la muerte de Lily? Esa parecía ser una respuesta más lógica. Quizá querría reemplazarla o…

En ese momento Victoria cambió de posición y él pudo observar que su rostro se relajaba dulcemente. Y oyó su vocecita aguda decir:

\- Severus y Victoria.- La niña sonrió, como si incluso en su inconsciencia le gustara la idea.

Y fue entonces cuando Severus sintió de nuevo el calorcito de la primera impresión. Ella era sólo una niña y él aceptó una gran responsabilidad al aceptar cuidarla. Aún así, no había lugar para el arrepentimiento.

De verdad, no se arrepentía. Empezaba a comprender que no estaba solo y que, tal vez, sólo tal vez, no volvería a estarlo en mucho tiempo.


End file.
